


Noc w ogrodzie

by le_mru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Church... pardon Chantry critical, F/F, Horror, Opposites Attract, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slap Slap Kiss, Slow Burn, thinly veiled analogies
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po wydarzeniach <i>Trespassera</i>, radykalne reformy liberalnej Boskiej Wiktorii sprawiają, że w Thedas pojawia się wyraźna opozycja dla Inkwizycji i nowych porządków. Trevelyan udaje się do Rivainu po pomoc i wsparcie rivaińskich wieszczek. Towarzyszą jej Josephine i Cassandra, której poglądy nadal są sprzeczne z przekonaniami Trevelyan. W Rivainie odkrywają nie tylko bariery kulturowe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Obowiązek niesienia Pieśni Światła jest właśnie tym - obowiązkiem, ciężarem, który spoczywa na barkach każdej z nas. Nie obowiązuje on tylko w murach katedry czy pod dachem zboru, nie tylko w szkole i nie tylko w domu, ale też na rubieżach i w dziczy, w porcie i na morzu. Należy przy tym pamiętać, że nie powtarzanie rymów i sentencji z Pieśni, nie pouczanie bliźnich, ale dawanie przykładów swoimi postępkami, i nauczanie wiary dojrzałej, rozsądnej; świadomej, że największym darem od Stwórcy jest nasz rozum i wolna wola, jest sednem naszego zadania na tym padole._

Justynia V  
Encyklika “Prawda i światło”

 

Trevelyan obudziła się ze snu o labiryncie wykrzywionych luster i uniosła rękę, żeby otrzeć pot z czoła, ale nie dosięgnęła. Kikut był za krótki.

Potarła twarz jedyną ręką i przeturlała się na krawędź łóżka. Na zewnątrz było już jasno, ale dni wstawały teraz wcześnie i były długie. Nałożyła szlafrok, związała go nie bez trudu i otworzyła drzwi od tarasu, żeby wpuścić do swojej komnaty rześkie, górskie powietrze.

Wyczesała włosy i wybrała ubrania. Pomocą przy ich wkładaniu służyła pokojowa, bo szalenie modne w tym sezonie haftki było bardzo trudno zapinać jedną niezgrabną ręką. Wszystkie kaftany, dublety i płaszcze miała już podłożone przez krawca, ale nie wydawało jej się już tak dobrą decyzją - krótszy rękaw wydawał się tylko przyciągać uwagę do czegoś, co i tak rzucało się w oczy.

Pokojowa przyniosła jej też śniadanie - pachnące, ciepłe bułki z masłem i kawałki owczego sera.

— A poczta? — zapytała, nie widząc żadnych listów na przyniesionej tacy.

— O, przepraszam, Ekscelencjo. — Pokojowa wytarła ręce w fartuch i wyjęła listy z jego kieszeni. — Nie chciałam ich usmarować masłem.

— Dziękuję, Marty. Jesteś naprawdę wielką pomocą.

— Dziękuję, Ekscelencjo. — Ukłoniła się i wyszła.

Po tym, co zaszło na Świętej Radzie, Trevelyan wymieniła całą służbę na nową na wszelki wypadek. Nie mieli problemów ze znalezieniem nowych ludzi do pracy, bo Inkwizycja uchodziła w górach za dobrego pracodawcę.

Trevelyan wygładziła i rozpakowała korespondencję. Jedna wiadomość to było potwierdzenie przyjęcia rozkazów z Orlais, a druga - list od Leliany.

 _Moja droga_ , zaczynał się obiecująco, _dziękuję za twoje ciągłe wsparcie. Obawiam się, że będziemy go nadal potrzebować: Emprise du Aur nie pozwala naszym urzędnikom wejść do swoich katedr i zborów, wprowadzić zmian i przeprowadzić remanentów mienia zakonnego. Przesłałam szczegóły Cassandrze. Chciałabym Cię prosić o podjęcie tego na naradzie i zastosowanie prawdopodobnie raczej silniejszych środków niż słabych._

Po śniadaniu udała się na swój zwyczajowy obchód włości. Twierdza wydawała się opustoszała po tym, jak większość sił Inkwizycji opuściła ją na rzecz innych posterunków - na miejscu pozostała tylko szkieletowa załoga, służba, kilkoro badaczy i nowicjuszy, których szkoliła Cassandra.

Ból w kikucie, a właściwie w ręce, której już nie miała, nie opuszczał jej od rana. Zelżał trochę w ogrodzie, na słońcu, a przybrał na sile w cieniu murów, na tyle, że musiała się na chwilę zatrzymać i odetchnąć, i kiedy dotarła do sali narad, jej doradczynie już czekały: Josephine skupiona nad jakimiś rachunkami, Cassandra niecierpliwie tupiąca i stukająca palcami po blacie. Leżała przed nią rozłożona wiadomość od Leliany.

— Mamy problem — oznajmiła Cassandra na widok Trevelyan.

— Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. — Trevelyan pchnęła drzwi barkiem. Cassandra drgnęła, jakby chciała jej odruchowo pomóc, ale siłą się powstrzymała. — Ale że słyniemy z rozwiązywania problemów, z pewnością sobie poradzimy.

Coś musiało być w jej głosie, bo Josephine uniosła nagle głowę, a Cassandra brwi.

— Możesz przedstawić szczegóły, Poszukiwaczko? — podjęła. — Ja dostałam tylko ogólną wiadomość.

Kiedy Cassandra swoim monotonnym głosem relacjonowała sytuację w Emprise du Aur, Trevelyan z zaciśniętymi zębami przyglądała się mapie. Ilość i stopień skomplikowania znaczników znacznie się zwiększyły od czasu Świętej Rady i zanosiło się na to, że przez najbliższy czas wcale się to nie zmieni.

— Inkwizytorko? — Josephine dotknęła jej ramienia. — Wszystko w porządku?

Zorientowała się, że przestała słuchać i oparła się całym ciężarem o stół narad.

— Tak, nic mi nie jest. Kontynuujmy.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie, ale podjęła wątek.

— ...markiz Duvergny wprawdzie nie zakazał wstępu siłom Inkwizycji wprost, ale jego deklaracja jest dość jednoznaczna.

— Zgadzam się. Dlatego będzie trzeba tam wysłać trochę więcej sił. To też będzie jednoznaczne.

— Jestem pewna, że da się na to znaleźć jakieś dyplomatyczne rozwiązanie — wtrąciła Josephine.

— Jakie? Listy, nawet te pełne zawoalowanych gróźb, kompletnie po nich spływają. Nawet nasza obecność - Cullen jest teraz dzień, dwa drogi na północ - specjalnie ich nie rusza. Jeśli będziemy grzecznie czekać, aż się zmitygują…

— To co się stanie? — zapytała agresywnie Cassandra, ignorując próby Josephine.

— Okopią się na pozycjach i będą mogli stawić opór. Nie możemy na to pozwolić, jeśli chcemy zapobiec kolejnej wojnie.

— Chyba jeśli chcemy wywołać kolejną wojnę — sprzeciwiła jej się Cassandra, unosząc głos. — Z całym szacunkiem, ale ostatnio jedyne, co robimy, to wysyłamy wszędzie wojska. Mam dość szkolenia tych chłopców i dziewcząt tylko po to, żeby zostawali ochroniarzami Matek Wielebnych albo, co gorsza, ginęli w imię nowego ładu! To jest jakieś szaleństwo!

— Już? — zapytała Trevelyan, kiedy skończyła.

Cassandra uderzyła pięścią w blat, oniemiała ze złości. Josephine uniosła dłonie.

— Porozmawiajmy o tym spokojniej. Złość jest złym doradcą, a wiem, że potraficie osiągać porozumienie.

Cassandra zazgrzytała zębami, ale kiedy się odezwała, mówiła ciszej i niżej. Trevelyan wiedziała już, że to wcale nie jest dobry znak.

— Musimy przestać stanowić groźbę. Mamy być siłami pokojowymi, nie osiłkami Boskiej, zmuszającymi wszystkich do podporządkowania się demonstracjami siły.

— Demonstracje siły to jedyne, co zmusi niektórych do podporządkowania się. Czy mamy czekać, aż zapłoną stosy?

— Dobrze wiesz, że to był pojedynczy…

— Ale sentyment, który za tym stoi, pojedynczy nie jest!

— Nie możemy zniżać się do ich poziomu!

— Przerwijmy może na chwilę tę dyskusję — interweniowała Josephine, a Trevelyan odwróciła się do ściany, żeby się uspokoić. Miała wrażenie, że kiedyś te narady przebiegały inaczej.

Kiedy wróciła do stołu, Cassandra milczała ze wzrokiem wbitym w blat, a Josephine uśmiechała się kojąco.

— Od razu lepiej, prawda?

— Tak — skłamała Trevelyan. — Ale ja podjęłam swoją decyzję. Emprise du Aur jest za ważne pod wieloma względami, żeby czegoś nie dopatrzyć. Wyślemy tam ludzi i to kogoś naprawdę kompetentnego. Chciałabym, żebyś ty wybrała tę osobę, Cassandro.

— Dobrze. — Cassandra ukłoniła się sztywno.

Do przedyskutowania były jeszcze kwestie dotyczące dystrybucji zasobów, co nie powodowało tylu sporów, ale zabierało znacznie więcej czasu. Kiedy się rozeszły, zbliżało się południe i słońce rozgrzewało mury twierdzy. Wartownicy wystawiali do niego twarze, a koty pilnujące magazynów Inkwizycji pokładły się strategicznie w najbardziej nagrzanych miejscach. Nikt nie zatrzymał Trevelyan, żeby z nią porozmawiać, więc wspięła się samotnie na szczyt wieży, pozwalając sobie wreszcie na grymas bólu.

Światło kładło się miękkimi plamami na podłodze jej kwater. Na biurku czekał stos zaległej korespondencji, na samym szczycie - list od Leliany, który wywołał całą kontrowersję.

Usiadła z westchnieniem i sięgnęła po kałamarz. Na początku, niedługo po utracie ręki, używała skryby, bo pisała prawą jak małe dziecko - powoli i niewyraźnie, jak rozmazane robaki na kartach pergaminu, które wstydziła się wysyłać komukolwiek. Z czasem prawa ręka zaczęła stawiać litery szybciej i pewniej, choć nadal były kanciaste, toporne i obce jak pismo jakiejś innej osoby.

Na odpisywaniu zeszło jej całe popołudnie i na dywanie zaczynały kłaść się długie cienie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.

— Wejść! — zawołała Trevelyan, spodziewając się obiadu.

Była to Josephine.

— Czy będziesz miała chwilę, inkwizytorko?

— Oczywiście. — Wychyliła się zza biurka. Josephine ledwo było widać zza balustrady. — O co chodzi?

— Chcieliśmy z tobą porozmawiać. Ja, Cassandra i Erazm.

— Ty, Cassandra i Erazm? Dlaczego…?

— Chodźcie. — Josephine kiwnęła na kogoś i wspięła się po stopniach. — To zajmie tylko chwileczkę, Trevelyan.

— Jeśli chodzi o Emprise du Aur, nie zamierzam dać sobie tego wyperswadować — ostrzegła ich Trevelyan, odpychając od biurka zdrową ręką.

— Nie, nie, to zupełnie nie o to chodzi.

Za Josephine pojawiła się Cassandra i Erazm: ta pierwsza z kamienną twarzą, Erazm jak zwykle z łagodnym uśmiechem; żartowały o nim, że twarz układa mu się tak nawet we śnie. Starannie zaczesana grzywka ukrywała blednący tatuaż na czole.

— Siadajcie, proszę. — Wskazała im miejsca do siedzenia, a sama przyciągnęła sobie fotel. Cassandra drgnęła jak zwykle, w końcu z godnością usiadła na sofce, a Josephine przycupnęła obok. Erazm pokręcił się chwilę, jakby nigdy nie był w jej kwaterach, a potem opadł na szezlong. — No i co was tu sprowadza?

— My… zauważyliśmy, jakim obciążeniem dla ciebie jest… twój stan po wypadku — powiedziała Josephine.

Trevelyan spojrzała na swój bezużyteczny kikut i wzruszyła ramionami.

— Chyba na tym etapie możemy już nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.

— Brak lewej ręki — uzupełniła z wyraźnym trudem Josephine. — Chcielibyśmy…

— Chyba nie powiedzieć mi, że przeszkadza mi to w wykonywaniu obowiązków? Bo tak nie jest.

— Trevelyan. — Cassandra odchrząknęła. — Daj jej powiedzieć.

— Chcielibyśmy ci pomóc — ciągnęła Josephine. — Zastanawialiśmy się nad tym, jak to zrobić, od pewnego czasu, i mamy teraz dla ciebie pewną propozycję.

— To, na co cierpisz, to bóle fantomowe — dodała Cassandra. — Wierz mi, nie jesteś jedyną osobą, którą to dotyka. Miałam w zakonie takiego brata, który stracił całe ramię w potyczce. Kończyna, którą stracił, bolała go potężnie po tym wypadku, szczególnie, kiedy ktoś dotykał lewej strony jego twarzy albo torsu. Po tym, jak się zachowujesz, wnioskuję, że cierpisz na podobne bóle.

— Może tak być — powiedziała oględnie Trevelyan. — Chciałabym wam uzmysłowić, że jestem pod opieką uzdrowiciela.

— Czy ta terapia coś daje? — zapytał Erazm.

— Czasem daje, czasem nie.

— Podejrzewam, że pomagasz sobie sama bardziej niż on tobie.

— Nie zgodzę się z tym. — Odchrząknęła. — Bardzo mi pomagał na początku, kiedy bólu było więcej.

Otworzyła usta i zamknęła. Kiedy uniosła wzrok, zauważyła, jak Cassandra zmieniła się na twarzy. Te pionowe, groźne zmarszczki na czole znikły, a stalowe zwykle oczy przybrały cieplejszy odcień.

— Trevelyan… Nie musi go nadal tyle być. Wiem, że jesteś silna i potrafisz to wytrzymać, ale po co masz cierpieć?

Mile połechtało ją to, że Cassandra uważała, że jest silna; Cassandra chyba znała się na rzeczy. Przełknęła ślinę i zerknęła na Erazma: nie uśmiechał się tyle z politowaniem, co z sympatią; Josephine natomiast wyglądała, jakby była na granicy płaczu.

— Co takiego wymyśliliście? — zapytała.

— Możemy pojechać do Rivainu — wystrzeliła Josie. — Erazm mówi, że tam magowie są inni i znają się na takiej magii, o jakiej nasi nie słyszeli…

— Co? Mogą sprawić, że ręka mi odrośnie?

— To chyba nie. — Erazm pokręcił głową. — Ale będą potrafili ukoić ból kończyny, której nie ma. I zakląć…

— Poczekaj — wtrąciła Cassandra. — Korespondowałam też z Dagną. Powiedziała, że może podjąć się skonstruowania dla ciebie… takiej zastępczej ręki. Takie konstrukcje już istnieją - na przykład metalowe albo drewniane. To, co wymyśliła Dagna, miałoby nawet stawy, mogłoby łapać większe przedmioty, zginać się w łokciu. Byłam pod wrażeniem jej planów.

— A nasi magowie potrafiliby tchnąć w nią życie — dokończył z uniesieniem Erazm.

— To trochę za wiele powiedziane — Josephine rzuciła mu karcące spojrzenie.

— Inkwizytorka używała duchowego ostrza. Taka ręka byłaby innego rodzaju przedłużeniem jej ramienia… Należałoby pewnie wstrzelić się w odpowiednią fazę, i ważną kwestią byłoby taumaturgiczne sprzężenie, ale bez wątpienia lyrium mogłoby posłużyć jako katalizator sił wstępnych i zstępnych…

— Ćśś. — Cassandra uniosła dłoń. — Dajmy jej się zastanowić.

— To wszystko wspaniale brzmi — powiedziała Trevelyan, zakładając nogę na nogę. — Ale musicie - musimy się liczyć z tym, że to wszystko może być na nic. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Tej ręki nikt mi nie zwróci i zwrócić nie może, jak by mi jej nie brakowało.

Normalnie trzymałaby ręce złożone, a tak lewa zwisała bezużytecznie wzdłuż tułowia, a prawa leżała sama na udzie. Dopóki nie straciła lewej, nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jak brakuje dłoniom dotyku siebie nawzajem.

Cassandra oparła łokcie na kolanach i wychyliła się do przodu. Miała ładne dłonie, silne, sprawcze, przyzwyczajone do gestykulowania.

— Pomyśl o tym, Trevelyan. Jeśli nawet cokolwiek z tego okaże się sukcesem, będzie to oznaczało dla ciebie jakąś ulgę, jakieś ułatwienie. Chcemy ci tylko pomóc.

— Spodziewałam się raczej, że będziesz na mnie wciąż zła — powiedziała Trevelyan.

— Nikt nie powiedział, że nie jestem. — Cassandra rozłożyła ręce. — Ale to są kwestie dogmatów, postaw. Fakt, że się z tobą nie zgadzam w tej sprawie, nie sprawia, że nie uszanuję twojej decyzji. Uszanuję ją… w końcu. Nie rzutuje to też na moją chęć pomocy.

— I co? Tak po prostu wszystko zostawię i pojadę do Rivainu?

— Pojedziemy z tobą — oświadczyła Josephine. — Nie mamy na razie oficjalnych stosunków dyplomatycznych z Rivainem, bo nie działa tam w tej chwili żaden zbór ani klasztor i nigdy nie wystąpili do nas po pomoc. A każde wsparcie się przecież przyda. I, znając ich sympatie, na pewno łaskawiej spojrzą na inkwizytorkę niż kogokolwiek innego.

— Ja mam tam rodzinę — powiedział Erazm. — Nie widziałem ich od dzieciństwa, od kiedy przeprowadziliśmy się do Antivy, ale korespondowaliśmy i chcielibyśmy się spotkać. Szczególnie po tym, co się stało.

— Jego ciotka jest poważaną wieszczką — uzupełniła Josephine. — Więc mamy od kogo zacząć.

— A kto mnie zastąpi? Cassandra?

— Ja pojadę z wami — powiedziała Cassandra głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Chociażby dla bezpieczeństwa. Zostawisz rozkazy Cullenowi, tutaj porucznik Harding będzie zarządzać na co dzień, a w Dairsmuid można już odbierać pocztę.

— To naprawdę dobry pomysł — dorzuciła Josephine. Erazm się uśmiechnął.

Trevelyan popatrzyła na swój smutny kikut i pokiwała głową.

— Dobrze. Spróbujmy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Zdrada Maferata nie stanowi jedynie przestrogi dla płci niewieściej przed niegodziwością męską, ale również, jeśli nie w większej części, naukę dla nas wszystkich, iż w sercu każdego czaić się może wąż nikczemny. Taką żmiję hodować na swym łonie może sąsiad, co gorsze ma plony, może siostra, co dzieci dochować się nie może, możemy również sami być dumni, sprośni, żarłoczni i zazdrośni jak Maferat, który pozazdrościł względów, jakie Stwórca okazywał Świętej swej Oblubienicy._

_Boska Lukrecja, Bulla “Gdyby grzeszny każdy”_

 

— … i okazało się, że margrabia się powiesił — dokończyła Josephine tajemniczym szeptem. — Właśnie w tamtej sypialni.

Erazm owinął się opończą, a Trevelyan drgnęła, mimo że noc była ciepła; od zejścia z gór klimat zmieniał się stopniowo, od wieczorów przejmujących dreszczem na podhalu po urokliwe, acz rześkie letnie noce na północy Fereldenu. Koczowali akurat nad brzegiem morza pod Jader, czekając na swój okręt, który nie przypłynął według planu. Miasto pełne było kupców ściągających na doroczny targ koński, więc rozbicie obozu na plaży wydawało się lepszym planem.

— Naprawdę zrobiło mi się nieswojo — powiedział Erazm, oglądając się za siebie. Morze szemrało i szumiało w mroku.

— Czy to prawdziwa historia? — zapytała podejrzliwie Cassandra, błyskając oczami w półmroku.

— Co mogę powiedzieć? Kuzyn zarzekał się na śmierć i życie, że spędził kilka nocy w tej posiadłości.

— To kto następny? — Trevelyan przesunęła gałęzie w ognisku. Iskry strzeliły w górę.

— Ja mam jedną, ale chyba jest zbyt straszna, żeby ją opowiedzieć — stwierdziła Cassandra z charakterystycznym brakiem skromności. Wszyscy oczywiście zaprzeczyli. — No, dobrze, ale z góry mówię, że nie będę nikogo przytulać w nocy, kiedy będzie się bał. Otóż jeden z naszych myśliwych, jeszcze w Nevarrze, kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką, opowiedział nam pewną historię, od której wszystkim włosy stanęły dęba. Była jesień, późne popołudnie, a on szedł tropem ranionego jelenia głęboko w las. Znał tę puszczę dobrze, bo polował w niej na co dzień, ale tym razem im dalej zapuszczał się w las, tym dziwniej się czuł…

To, w jaki sposób Cassandra opowiadała tę historię, kazało Trevelyan myśleć, że po kimś ją powtarza, po swoim starszym bracie albo wuju na przykład.

— W końcu zorientował się, że wszystkie ptaki i owady zamilkły, i otacza go gęsta cisza. Oblała go fala grozy, takiego strachu, jakiego jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poczuł. Takiego zwierzęcego i potężnego. Kiedy tak tam stał, w ciemniejącym lesie, bo ten strach go sparaliżował, usłyszał, jak gdzieś niedaleko trzaska gałązka. Przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie widział, a potem w oddali ujrzał niewyraźną postać. Nie był to jeleń, bardziej przypominała człowieka, aczkolwiek coś było z nią nie tak.

Cassandra urwała ze smakiem. Wszyscy słuchali z wytężeniem, nachylając się niebezpiecznie blisko do ogniska.

— Myśliwy pomyślał, że może zapuścił się z rozpędu na czyjeś ziemie, i ten ktoś chce go teraz wystraszyć. Zawołał więc “Halo”, bo nie potrafił nic innego wymyślić. I to coś - bo z każdą chwilą tracił przekonanie, że to ktoś - odpowiedziało mu. Usłyszał powtórzone “halo”, tak jak jego, na melodię pytania, ale skrzeczące i trzeszczące, jak z jakiegoś gardła niepodobnego do ludzkiego. To przełamało paraliż: odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił do ucieczki. Biegł, dopóki nie zobaczył przez drzewa wsi, i opowiadał potem, że przez długi czas słyszał za sobą chrzęst łamanych gałęzi i suchych liści, a rano wokół swojej chaty zauważył dziwne ślady.

— Co to było? — zapytał Erazm, który ledwo mógł wytrzymać.

— Nie wiadomo. — Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami.

— Ja rzeczywiście się boję — przyznała Josephine, co wywołało śmiech.

Zanim zebrali się do snu, Trevelyan owinęła się opończą i podeszła nad brzeg morza. Fale łagodnie omywały plażę, po drugiej stronie gdzieś w oddali wznosiło się złowrogie Kirkwall.

Piasek zachrzęścił pod czyimiś stopami. Cassandra stanęła obok.

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytała rzeczowo.

— To zależy, o co pytasz. Jeśli o samopoczucie, to jest dobre, jeśli o to, czy ból ustąpił - to nie.

— Przykro mi to słyszeć.

Zerknęła na Cassandrę. Nie miała ona na sobie swojej zwykłej zbroi z rzadkich metali, ozdobionej wielkim okiem Inkwizycji, tylko zwykły strój rycerski, nawet bez kolczugi. Umówili się, że będą podróżować w sposób jak najmniej przyciągający uwagę. Z drogich, niepraktycznych ubiorów najtrudniej było, oczywiście, wyciągnąć Josephine.

— Czy to była prawdziwa historia? — zapytała Trevelyan, żeby zabić przedłużającą się ciszę.

— Była dla tego, kto ją opowiadał.

— To jasne, ale dla ciebie?

— To nie ma znaczenia.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — powiedziała z namaszczeniem. — To ma największe znaczenie. To historia, wierząc w nią, czynisz ją prawdziwą.

— Nie. — Cassandra popatrzyła na nią, jakby miała do czynienia z kimś przygłupim. — Albo się zdarzyła, albo ją wymyślił, i co my sobie na ten temat myślimy, nie ma kompletnie nic do rzeczy.

Trevelyan dzielnie wytrzymała to spojrzenie i wymownie uniosła brwi, co musiało być widać po ciemku, bo Cassandra prychnęła.

— Jestem pełna podziwu, że zawsze potrafisz mieć odmienne zdanie, inkwizytorko. Co, może woda nie jest mokra, jeśli ja uważam, że jest?

— Na pewno mogłaś wybrać jakiś mniej oczywisty przykład, żeby to zobrazować.

Cassandra zaśmiała się krótko.

— Odzwyczaiłam się od tego, kiedy mnie nie było.

— Tęskniłaś za tym?

Pytanie było zadane raczej nonszalancko, ale Cassandra potraktowała je poważnie.

— Zdałam sobie sprawę, że działam lepiej, jeśli jest ktoś, kto mi się sprzeciwia. Oni… nowicjusze… poniekąd bali się stawiać mi opór.

— Nie do końca się im dziwię.

— Tak? Ty nigdy nie miałaś z tym problemu.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią i Trevelyan przypomniała sobie o tamtym momencie w tawernie; była to myśl przelotna, niewyraźna i tak odległa, że wystarczyło, żeby jakaś fala uderzyła wyjątkowo głośno o brzeg, żeby zniknęła.

Na przypłynięcie statku czekali jeszcze dwa dni, a kolejne dwa na przeładowanie towarów i uzupełnienie zapasów. Sama podróż miała zająć dwa tygodnie, co stanowiło dla Trevelyan mnóstwo czasu na rozmyślanie o swoim ciężkim losie, bez możliwości rozproszenia się pracą. Nadała wprawdzie z Jader kilka listów do swoich zastępców i do Leliany, ale po tym, jak odbili od brzegu, stracili wszelki kontakt ze światem, dosłownie odpływając od reform, opozycji i mienia zakonnego, a Trevelyan została sama ze swoim brakiem.

Cóż, być może to ostatnie nie do końca zgadzało się z prawdą. Karaka, którą najęli, dysponowała zaledwie jedną kajutą dla podróżnych, może i sporą, ale wspólną. Przebywanie na takiej przestrzeni uświadomiło Trevelyan, jak odsunęła się od wszystkich w swojej komnacie na szczycie wieży, i przypomniało jej zarówno o rzeczach, za które lubiła swoich towarzyszy, jak i tych, o których mogłaby zapomnieć, jak chrapanie Josephine, tupanie Cassandry czy gadatliwość Erazma, który nie potrafił nie podzielić się tym, co właśnie gdzieś przeczytał. Poza kajutą Trevelyan była obiektem ciekawskich spojrzeń załogi, której zapłacono dodatkowo, by nie rozpowiadała, że przewozi inkwizytorkę, ale której pieniądze nie mogły przecież zabronić patrzeć.

Pogoda stawała się gorętsza w miarę, jak mijali kolejne miasta-państwa Marchii, a potem Antivy: Hercinię, Wycome, Salle, Rialto, a wreszcie samą Antivę, która w nocy płonęła tysiącem świateł. Karaka zawinęła do Afsaany po wymianę towarów, a potem odbiła na wschód do swojego celu: Dairsmuid. Trevelyan nigdy nie była jeszcze tak daleko na północy; w dzieciństwie matka zabrała ją na wycieczkę do Antivy, jako nagrodę pocieszenia dla dziewczynki, która miała zostać odesłana do Kręgu na resztę swojego życia i nigdy niczego nie osiągnąć. Wbrew oczekiwaniom i zapowiedziom, Trevelyan nigdy nie pozwolono już odwiedzić domu rodzinnego, a po odebraniu od Boskiej Wiktorii Orderu Świętego Hessariana konsekwentnie ignorowała wszystkie listy od krewnych i rodziny.

Dairsmuid położone było na wybrzeżu białych skał i czarnych plaż; w porcie kołysały się okręty pod najróżniejszymi banderami. Josephine opłaciła kapitanowi ostatnią transzę i marynarze wynieśli ich bagaże na pomost, gdzie uwijali się majtkowie, sprzedawcy owoców morza, tragarze i ludzie, których zajęcie ciężko było określić. Było bardzo głośno i gorąco, znacznie goręcej niż na morzu. Chociaż wszyscy poredukowali już swoje stroje do letniego minimum, Trevelyan włosy, koszula i spodnie przykleiły się natychmiast do skóry i zauważyła, jak Cassandra z poirytowaniem ociera pot z czoła.

Ich kontakt czekał w tawernie zwanej banalnie “Różą Wiatrów”. Była to dziewczyna o długich, czarnych, prostych włosach i migdałowych oczach. Na policzku miała bliznę po oparzeniu. Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, że gdzieś już ją widziała.

— Inkwizytorko. — Nie ukłoniła się nawet, tylko schyliła głowę. — Szanowni goście. Pozwolę sobie was zabrać na miejsce spotkania. Proszę za mną, na zewnątrz czeka muł.

Przeładowali z ulgą swoje bagaże na biednego zwierzaka i ruszyli za dziewczyną przez gwarne, rozprażone miasto z tej samej białej skały, która czyhała poza portem na okręty. Erazm natychmiast zasypał ich przewodniczkę tysiącem pytań, słusznie podekscytowany przybyciem do kraju przodków, natomiast Trevelyan głównie się przysłuchiwała, przytłoczona upałem i krzykliwością wszystkiego wokół: ludzie byli ubrani od stóp do głów w kolorowe stroje albo wręcz przeciwnie, rozebrani niemalże do naga, a za to pokryci tatuażami; wszyscy kapali od różnych ozdób, od zwykłych paciorków po złote łańcuchy.

Dziewczyna wyprowadziła ich z miasta, a zapytana, dokąd zmierzają, odpowiedziała tylko:

— Do Kręgu.

Trevelyan przeszył dreszcz, bo zdała sobie sprawę, jaką atrakcję przygotowały dla nich wieszczki z Rivain. Po tym, jak zbladła Cassandra, domyśliła się, że ona również, natomiast Erazmowi i Josephine miny zrzedły dopiero, gdy zza wzgórza wyłoniła się opuszczona, zrujnowana wieś. Był to zlikwidowany Krąg w Dairsmuid.

Poza miastem panowała cisza, tylko świerszcze pracowały w oślepiającym słońcu. Białe ściany rozsypujących się domów odbijały światło jak kości, postrzępione firany, szmaty będące niegdyś praniem rozwieszonym na sznurach wisiały bez ruchu w upale. Nawet Erazm zamilkł, porażony widokiem ścian stopionych jak zastygający lukier i dziur wypalonych w litej skale, nadal czarnych od sadzy.

Na centralnym placu osady czekały dwie kobiety: jedna w podeszłym wieku, a druga na oko nieco starsza od Cassandry. Ta cechowała się uderzającą urodą, niezwykle podobną do ich przewodniczki, i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że musiała to być jej matka.

— Erasmo! — zawołała na widok Erazma i Trevelyan zauważyła wreszcie rodzinne podobieństwo również między nimi.

— To moja ciotka, Maresol — oznajmił Erazm, otwierając ramiona w powitaniu. — I babcia Brade. Nie wierzę, że znowu was widzę!

— My podobnie — powiedziała najstarsza. Miała długi, siwy warkocz i prostą tunikę w kolorze głębokiego granatu, opierała się na kosturze. — I przyprowadziłeś ciekawych gości.

— Zgodnie z zapowiedzią! Oto inkwizytorka Trevelyan, poszukiwaczka Cassandra oraz ambasadorka Josephine Montilyet, przybyłe z misją dyplomatyczną i nie tylko.

— To zaszczyt was poznać. — Trevelyan ukłoniła się z szacunkiem, kątem oka zauważając, jak wszystkie Rivainki drgnęły na dźwięk słowa “poszukiwaczka”.

— Nam również, inkwizytorko — odparła Maresol, która najszybciej odzyskała rezon. — Powiedz, nie miałaś może jakichś rivaińskich przodków? Nie kojarzę takiej urody jak twoja z Wolnymi Marchiami.

— Nie pierwszy raz to słyszę. — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się. — Rodzina nie potwierdza ani nie zaprzecza, zapewne coś w tym jest.

— Dziękujemy za zaproszenie i przyjęcie — powiedziała przejęta Josephine. — Wprawdzie pochodzę z pobliskiej Antivy, ale jak dotąd nie udało mi się zbłądzić do tego pięknego kraju.

— Tak — odchrząknęła Cassandra. — Pozwolę sobie zapytać, czemu zaczynamy zwiedzanie tego pięknego kraju od tego miejsca.

— Pozwolę sobie odpowiedzieć. — Brade wystąpiła do przodu. — Dlatego, moja droga, że to miejsce jest drugim, o czym myślimy, kiedy ktoś wspomni o Zakonie, a pierwszym, kiedy ktoś wspomni o poszukiwaczach. Chciałyśmy wam uzmysłowić, czemu tak jest.

— Jestem tego świadoma. — Cassandra opuściła głowę. — Mogę wam powiedzieć tylko, że ostatni dwaj Wielcy Mistrzowie zrujnowali mój niegdyś wspaniały zakon. Byłam świadkiem jego zniszczenia, a teraz robię wszystko, żeby nic takiego się nie powtórzyło.

Trevelyan była pod wielkim wrażeniem jej opanowania, Josephine chyba też, bo zamknęła usta i opuściła podniesioną przed chwilą rękę. Brade bez słowa studiowała całą scenę, a Erazm popatrywał to na swoje krewne, to na towarzyszki, i wreszcie nie wytrzymał.

— Poszukiwaczka Cassandra to najszlachetniejsza osoba, jaką poznałem w całym swoim życiu — powiedział, kładąc dłoń na piersi. — Wzięła mnie pod swoją opiekę, kiedy tułałem się po świecie jako Wyciszony, którym nikt się nie przejmował, pomogła mnie przywrócić… To mentorka, wspaniały wzór. Nie miała nic do czynienia z likwidacją…

Brade uniosła dłoń i Erazm zamilkł.

— Słyszałam to i owo o poszukiwaczce Cassandrze, tak samo jak i o inkwizytorce Trevelyan. Tylko jak usłyszałam, że Inkwizycja działa teraz pod auspicjami Zakonu, chciałam się od razu przekonać, jakie są jej zamiary i motywacje. To zapewne zrozumiałe, że w obliczu tego, co tutaj się stało, nie są to dla nas rzeczy obojętne.

— W pełni to rozumiem — odparła Trevelyan. — Chętnie też się tymi rzeczami z wami podzielę. Niestety, to tutaj… to nie jest to pierwsze takie miejsce, jakie widzę, ale niewątpliwie najgorsze pod względem wyrządzonej krzywdy. Bardzo mi przykro, że was to spotkało.

Córka podeszła do niej i przytuliła się do jej boku. Maresol objęła ją ramieniem i pogłaskała po głowie.

— Pomocy uzdrowicielskiej udzielimy ci oczywiście niezależnie — dodała. — Chociażby w uznaniu twoich zasług dla całego Thedas.

— Dziękuję.

Josephine odetchnęła. Cassandra uniosła głowę; ciężko było powiedzieć, czy poczerwieniała z upału, czy ze złości.

— Z oczywistych względów nie zasiedliliśmy tego miejsca z powrotem — ciągnęła Maresol. — Jeśli spojrzeć stąd na zachód, o tam, widać dwa szczyty nad brzegiem morza. To Benadalid, nasza nowa siedziba. Niedaleko stąd. Chodźmy, będziecie mieli czas odświeżyć się po podróży, a potem zapraszamy na kolację. Na dole czekają jeszcze dwa muły.

Opuścili przygnębiające ruiny osady. Trevelyan odwróciła się jeszcze w ostatnim momencie, bo przyszło jej do głowy, że Rivaińczycy może daliby radę przeciwko samym templariuszom, ale gdy w sukurs przyszli im Poszukiwacze, nie mieli najmniejszych szans.

— Trevelyan? — Cassandra czekała na nią na początku ścieżki.

— Już. — Westchnęła i ruszyła przed siebie. — Zaskakująco dobrze to przyjęłaś.

— Nie odniosłam takiego wrażenia — powiedziała sucho Cassandra.

— Naprawdę myślałaś, że nas o to nie zapytają?

— Wiedziałam, że nas o to zapytają, nie myślałam, że nas tu zabiorą.

— Akurat może dobrze.

— Dobrze? — Cassandra stanęła i spojrzała przez ramię. — Jak to?

— Nadaje to rzeczom pewną perspektywę. — Trevelyan zmrużyła oczy, bo słońce ją oślepiało.

Cassandra pokiwała głową, ale Trevelyan nie była pewna, czy zrozumiała; jak na taką przenikliwą osobę, Cassandra nie była czasem zbyt domyślna, a w stosunku poglądów odległych od swoich bywała wręcz oporna.

Na stromym odcinku ścieżki było kilka zwietrzałych stopni wyrytych w skale i Cassandra podała jej tam rękę, a Trevelyan odruchowo wyciągnęła swoją, ale się nie spotkały; zabrakło długości przedramienia. Cassandra na szczęście patrzyła w drugą stronę.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pieśń Błogosławieństw sławi bohaterów słusznej sprawy - i czyż oczyma duszy nie widzimy wówczas wojowników z mieczami jaśniejącymi, stających naprzeciw plugastwa i zła? Tymczasem warto zastanowić się, czy pokój można-li zaprowadzić mieczem. Czyż nie można jej rozświetlić też kagankiem oświaty? Czyż zamiast wojów dających odpór ciemności, bohaterką słusznej sprawy nie jest raczej wędrowna uzdrowicielka, usuwająca plugastwo choroby toczącej gmin?_

Siostra Flavinia z Avila, “Medytacja nad Pieśnią”

 

— Rivain oprócz zwykłych magów ma wieszczki — opowiadała Josephine, zaplatając sobie warkocz. — O ile się orientuję, szkolą na nie tylko kobiety. Społeczności to zwykle duże rodziny, klany, którymi zarządzają również zwykle kobiety.

— Jak u nas w Zakonie. — Cassandra oparła się o parapet i wyjrzała przez okno. — Ma to pewien sens.

— To też nie nowa informacja. — Trevelyan mocowała się z butami - paski od sandałów szalenie trudno było zapiąć jedną ręką. — Josie, na pewno wiesz jeszcze coś innego, co może powstrzymać nas od nadepnięcia im na poważny odcisk.

— Hm… Często podają słodkie przystawki i wytrawne desery? Kuchnia jest inna…

— Coś jeszcze?

— Wiem! Tutaj kręci się głową na “tak” i kiwa na “nie”, odwrotnie, niż my robimy.

— I to mówisz nam dopiero po magach i przystawkach?

— Zgadzam się, to dość kluczowa informacja — wydusiła Trevelyan, szarpiąc swoje sandały.

— Może po prostu dasz sobie pomóc? — zirytowała się Cassandra. — Na pewno wszyscy na nas już czekają.

— Pomożesz mi najbardziej, jeśli nie będziesz mnie cały czas pospieszać.

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Cassandra uniosła ręce w asekuracyjnym geście.

Trevelyan potrzebowała jeszcze chwili, żeby dać sobie radę. Potem wstała z godnością, otrzepała suknię - cienkie, prawie prześwitujące coś, czego nigdy by nie włożyła w Fereldenie - i popatrzyła wyzywająco na Cassandrę.

— Już. Prowadź, skoro ci tak spieszno.

Liczyła na to, że Cassandra się zgubi, ale musiała zapamiętać drogę, bo z łatwością poprowadziła je obie korytarzami pałacyku. Wznosił się on na jednym ze wzgórz nad Benadolid, wioseczką przyklejoną do skalistego wybrzeża. Na wzgórzu drugim, połączonym z pierwszym niebudzącym zbytniego zaufania mostem wiszącym, z zarośli i oliwnego gaju wyłaniało się tylko kilka rozsypujących się łuków i ścian, jak pałacyk noszących wyraźne ślady tevinterskiego zamysłu architektonicznego. Z wysokości roztaczał się niesamowity, bajkowy widok, który sprawiał, że Ostwick i Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu wydawały się kompletnie niewarte uwagi.

Każdej z nich przydzielono osobny, niewielki pokój, w którym mieściło się tylko łóżko, szafka i karło, ale przed kolacją zebrały się u Trevelyan, żeby ustalić strategię i uporządkować wiadomości na temat Rivainu. Trevelyan obawiała się szczególnie o to, jak wypadnie Cassandra, która dyplomatycznych umiejętności miała raczej deficyt, a szukanie konsensusu uważała za słabość.

Wystawna kolacja odbywała się na dziedzińcu, pod gwiazdami. Światło zapewniały lampiony rozwieszone między drzewami oliwnymi, a przy stołach zastawionych północnymi przysmakami zasiadali magowie Rivainu: kilkanaście kobiet w różnym wieku, ubranych różnobarwnie i obwieszonych biżuterią, i zaledwie kilku mężczyzn, po których strojach nie dało się określić pełnionych funkcji. Wśród drzew i krzewów szalały dzieci, wystarczyło jednak jedno słowo z ust Brade, żeby się uspokoiły i usiadły przy stole.

Trevelyan, Josephine i Cassandra po wymianie przywitań i uprzejmości zostały usadzone naprzeciwko krewnych Erazma. Sam Erazm, u rogu długiego stołu, uśmiechał się w głupkowatym oszołomieniu.

Na początek podano na zimno ostrą i smaczną zupę. Maresol wypytywała o podróż i pogodę, i początkowe wyczuwalne skrępowanie powoli ustępowało miejsca bardziej swojskiej atmosferze. Wreszcie Brade, która ewidentnie byla duchową przywódczynią społeczności, skierowała swój chłodny wzrok na Trevelyan.

— Moja droga inkwizytorko, jeśli pozwolisz, chciałabym wrócić do naszej początkowej rozmowy. Chętnie udzielimy ci pomocy naszych uzdrowicieli i bardzo dziękujemy za przywrócenie nam naszego Erasmo, ale to, że zjawiłaś się tu teraz ze swoimi doradczyniami, to nic innego jak próba wprowadzenia wpływów Inkwizycji na nasz półwysep.

— Odnoszę wrażenie, że to zbyt daleko idące założenie — odparła lekko Trevelyan. — Chciałybyśmy nawiązać stosunki towarzyskie i być może dyplomatyczne, oczywiście, ale jak daleko to zajdzie, zależy w zupełności od was. Nie ukrywam, że przydaliby się nam sojusznicy.

— Sojusznicy? — Maresol, zdziwiona, odłożyła łyżkę. — Wydawałoby się, że zdobyliście już waszego głównego sojusznika. To taka bardzo duża, monoteistyczna religia.

— Zakon to zarówno nasz sojusznik, jak przeciwnik, utrudnienie nawet. — Trevelyan zignorowała sarkastyczny podtekst. — Proszę mi wierzyć, że po wyborze nowej Boskiej i zapowiedzi reform rzucają nam w wielu miejscach kłody pod nogi.

— Nie jestem zdziwiona, że wiele miejsc chciałoby ograniczyć wpływ Zakonu. Nie da się chyba powiedzieć, żeby był ograniczony.

— Nie da się raczej powiedzieć, że to problem tego rodzaju. Konfrontujemy się raczej z niechęcią do wprowadzanych reform.

— Jakie to mają być reformy? Niewiele do nas tu, na północ, dociera, a myślę, że wszyscy chętnie by się tego dowiedzieli.

Trevelyan odłożyła kawałek chleba, otarła usta chusteczką. Szybki rzut oka na zgromadzonych przy stole potwierdził, że wiele osób zamarło nad talerzami. Josephine z boku uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

— Zbory i klasztory mają otworzyć podwoje dla wszystkich ras — podjęła Trevelyan, jak zwykle trochę sfrustrowana, gdy lata przemyśleń i pracy miała podsumować w kilku zdaniach. — To nie jest specjalnie dobrze przyjmowane przez konserwatywne skrzydło Zakonu, które uważa, że skoro Stwórca wybrał na swoją Oblubienicę Andraste, to jego Pieśń jest skierowana tylko do ludzi. Ponadto magowie mają się stać równoprawnymi wiernymi, a nie podopiecznymi diecezji, jak dotąd, i cieszyć się wolnością w ramach praw i obowiązków, jakie przypadają każdemu wiernemu…

— To brzmi wspaniale, inkwizytorko — odezwała się jedna z młodszych kobiet. — Ale chciałabym wiedzieć jedno: czy oznacza to, że nie przywrócicie Kręgów?

Cassandra drgnęła, unosząc wzrok znad zupy.

— W Cumberland powstało już nowe Kolegium — powiedziała spokojnie. — To będzie miejsce, do którego będą mogli przyjeżdżać po nauki. Nikt nie będzie jednak zobligowany z niego skorzystać.

— Czy mam przez to rozumieć, że Zakon zrezygnuje z kontrolowania osób używających magii? — drążyła Maresol.

— Kontrolowania tak. Ale będzie oferował pomoc. Po to powołaliśmy nowe zgromadzenie i Erazm jest jednym z pierwszych jego braci. Żeby uniknąć skojarzeń z poszukiwaczami, postanowiliśmy za patronkę obrać Justynię V…

— Ale jeśli dobrze rozumiem, będzie to zakon mający za zadanie karcić niesfornych magów? Tak jak oryginalny?

— To bardzo duże i niesprawiedliwe uproszczenie obowiązków poszukiwaczy — odparła Cassandra i w jej głosie zabrzęczała już stal. — Niemniej, justynianie będą się zajmować wszelkimi przypadkami nadużycia władzy, a w szczególności otaczać opieką magów.

Maresol pokiwała głową i Trevelyan przypomniała sobie, co mówiła im Josephine.

— To ma sens — wtrącił Erazm, który usiłował dorzucić swoje trzy grosze od pewnego czasu. — Rozumiem, że macie powody do podejrzliwości, ale wiem po sobie, że nie wszyscy potrafią sobie poradzić sami. Ja nie mogłem, nie spałem, majaczyłem, męczyłem się. Wyciszyli mnie, bo tak postępowali z tymi, którzy sobie nie radzą, ale dlatego postawiłem sobie pytanie: co innego można zrobić? Jak pomóc, jak wyprowadzić na dobrą drogę?

— Ilu macie tych justynian w tej chwili?

— Po ślubach? Dziesięcioro. W trakcie treningu trzy razy tyle.

— Wszyscy to andrastianie? — zapytała niewinnie Maresol.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Cassandra protekcjonalnie wzruszyła ramionami.

— Chyba czas na danie główne — powiedziała Brade w złowróżbnej ciszy, która nastała po tej wymianie zdań. — Nasi goście na pewno nie zaspokoili jeszcze głodu. Idoya, Zena - można was prosić do kuchni?

Z dziewczynami podniosło się jeszcze kilka młodych kobiet i nastolatków. Trevelyan obserwowała to z zainteresowaniem przez chwilę, po czym przeniosła wzrok na swoje towarzyszki: Josephine zainicjowała rozmowę z Rivainką po swojej prawicy, a Cassandra nerwowo podrzucała kolanem pod stołem, zaciskając szczęki i patrząc w talerz.

— Wiem, że nie lubisz tego typu spotkań — szepnęła do niej Trevelyan — ale w tej chwili widzą to wszyscy.

Cassandra przełknęła ślinę, zamknęła na chwilę oczy, a kiedy je otworzyła, była już opanowana.

— Nienawidzę tego — powiedziała prawie bezgłośnie.

— Ale masz wyjątkową okazję odwrócić ich przekonania. To jest dopiero coś.

Cassandra nie wyglądała na przekonaną. Josephine nachyliła się do nich z drugiej strony, kompletnie nieświadoma wcześniejszej wymiany zdań.

— Myślę, że na razie dobrze nam idzie, nie uważacie?

Na stół wjechały nowe dania: cienkie placki z oliwą, biały ser, który wyglądał podobnie do sera pasterskiego z Ostwick, a także jakieś nieznane warzywa i owoce. Rozmowy się urwały, bo wszyscy zajęli się jedzeniem. Trevelyan podziękowała Idoyi, która nalała jej wina, i umoczyła w nim tylko usta, planując co i jak może jeszcze powiedzieć.

— Chciałabym wrócić do tego, o czym dyskutowaliśmy poprzednio — podjęła zgodnie z jej przewidywaniami Brade. — Myślę, że nasza Maresol nie bez powodu zapytała o to, czy w waszym nowym zgromadzeniu wszyscy są andrastianami. Był to pewien wybieg, na który poszukiwaczka Cassandra się bardzo łatwo, z całym szacunkiem, złapała. Jest dla niej oczywiste, że wszyscy są andrastianami, i taka optyka bardzo zawęża pole jej widzenia.

— Rozmawialiśmy o zgromadzeniu rycerskim będącym zbrojnym ramieniem Zakonu Świętego. — Cassandra stoicko dołożyła sobie pieczywa. — To chyba oczywiste, że rycerze będą się rekrutować spośród wiernych.

— Z tym nie da się dyskutować, ale mam na myśli nieco szersze spojrzenie. — Brade powiodła wzrokiem po całej długości stołu i było jasne, że angażuje wszystkich zebranych. Trevelyan była pod wrażeniem. — Nasza podejrzliwość wobec Inkwizycji to nie tylko to, co stało się z naszymi ludźmi w Dairsmuid, ale też… niejako wrodzony opór wobec zakonnych instytucji. Innymi słowy, nie chcemy zmieniać wiary ani nie życzymy sobie żadnych misji. Bogowie wszystkich wiar mi świadkiem, że próbował Tevinter, próbowały tłumy andrastian, próbuje cały czas qun - a my trwamy, tak jak trwaliśmy, przy wierze naszych przodków.

— Bardzo to szanuję — powiedziała Trevelyan, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. — Wprawdzie pod auspicjami Zakonu, ale działam w interesie wszystkich magów. Od dawna należałam do frakcji libertariańskiej, podczas secesji, która doprowadziła niestety do wybuchu wojny, głosowałam za rozwiązaniem Kręgów… Patrząc na was, z niejaką zazdrością rozumiem, jak mogłoby wyglądać życie moje i moich konfratrów, gdyby nie zakuto nas kajdany.

— Dlaczego więc Zakon?

Trevelyan odchrząknęła i zwilżyła usta winem, usiłując zignorować mrowienie w brakującej ręce.

— To potężna instytucja, która wywiera wpływ na życie większości osób na Południu, a z pewnością na życie osób takich jak ja czy wy. Instytucja dramatycznie potrzebująca reform, żeby mogła funkcjonować w zmieniającym się świecie.

— Wybaczcie, że przerywam, moi mili — wtrąciła jedna ze starszych kobiet — ale inkwizytorka brzmi, jak ktoś obserwujący Zakon z zewnątrz… taka osoba poza nawiasem… nie zmartwiony wierny, jeśli wyrażam się odpowiednio.

— Tak jest — przyznała Trevelyan, świadoma, że stąpa po cienkim lodzie. — Prowadzenie życia w Kręgu doprowadza zwykle do utraty wiary w samo jej założenie, mimo że winien jest głównie system. Zdałam sobie szybko sprawę, że system jest wadliwy, i że zmienić go można jedynie od środka. Próby nadwątlenia go z zewnątrz, jak w Kirkwall, prowadzą tylko do tragedii. Jestem zresztą zdania, że jako osoba nieuczestnicząca w praktykach religijnych mam na to bardziej obiektywne spojrzenie.

Rivainki potrzebowały chwili, żeby przetrawić taką postawę. Cassandra obok promieniowała dezaprobatą.

— Ujmująca szczerość i dyplomatyczna odpowiedź. — Starsza Rivainka uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością. — Inkwizytorka chyba wie, co robi. Gdyby…

— Może pozwolę sobie wypowiedzieć się jako osobie uczestniczącej w takich praktykach — powiedziała Cassandra, ze złością wbijając widelec w ogórki. — Rozumiem wszelkie zastrzeżenia i do pewnego stopnia również dystans inkwizytorki, nie zapominajmy jednak, że Zakon nie jest tylko jakimś potwornym molochem gnębiących wolnomyślnych i doszukującym się wszędzie herezji. To źródło ponadczasowych wartości i sposób na życie dla wielu ludzi, to opieka dla sierot, biednych i chorych, a także ratunek dla słabych, którzy nie wiedzą, czym się w życiu kierować.

Trevelyan siedziała z zastygłą uprzejmą miną na twarzy. Z każdą minutą swędzenie poniżej kikuta się nasilało i teraz wydawało jej się jeszcze, że stracona ręka się boleśnie zaciska.

— Nie tylko — odpowiedziała jej Maresol. — Ale twoi ludzie wypalili bliznę na twarzy mojej córki w pełnym autorytecie Zakonu.

Josephine wydała z siebie dźwięk zaskoczenia i przyłożyła dłoń do ust. Trevelyan z trudem oderwała wzrok od policzka młodej Idoyi.

— Nie w pełnym — powiedziała Cassandra przez zęby. — Dopuszczono się tego po anulacji układu nevarrańskiego, czyli po odłączeniu się od Zakonu. To czyn zasługujący na największe potępienie i obrazujący, czemu do reform dojść musi. Nie chciałabym jednak, byśmy mówili tutaj o złej instytucji. To pojedynczy ludzie są zepsuci, jak wielki komtur Lucjusz, i to ludzie mogą to zepsucie naprawić.

Trevelyan przypomniało się, jak głowa Lucjusza potoczyła się po dziedzińcu Caer Oswin i zadrżała.

Deklaracja Cassandry wywołała spore poruszenie. Trevelyan w milczeniu obserwowała Brade, która ze złożonymi rękami rozważała sytuację.

— Chyba nie idzie nam aż tak dobrze — szepnęła z lewej strony Josephine. — Jak uważacie?

— Poczekaj. — Trevelyan położyła prawą rękę na przedramieniu Cassandry, która już zabierała się do dyskutowania na temat postaci wielkiego komtura Lamberta de Reeves.

Brade w końcu uniosła wzrok na Trevelyan. Dzięki zmarszczkom jej twarz wydawała się zawsze życzliwa, ale Trevelyan miała wątpliwości, czy werdykt będzie na ich korzyść.

— Halo! Nie jesteśmy na targu, córeczki. No, już. — Kiedy zapadła cisza, uniosła kielich. — Chciałabym wznieść toast za naszych gości i ich wizytę w Benadolid. Mam serdeczną nadzieję, że jej owocem będzie nasza współpraca. Inkwizytorko, podzielimy się z wami tym, co nasze na czas gościny, jednak kwestie udzielenia innego rodzaju wsparcia będę musiała szerzej przedyskutować.

— To zrozumiałe. — Trevelyan dołączyła się do toastu. — Dziękujemy i z chęcią ugościmy was w naszych włościach w przyszłości.

Po podaniu deserów - wytrawnych, zupełnie jak wspominała Josephine - przeprosiła biesiadników i odeszła od stołu. Zarówno nieobecna ręka, jak kikut kompletnie zdrętwiały, i Trevelyan cofnęła się do wnętrza pałacyku, żeby znaleźć jakieś ustronne miejsce, w którym mogła złapać oddech.

Cassandra jakoś ją tam znalazła.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała, przystając przy ławeczce, na której Trevelyan szukała samotności.

— Tak, to nic. Zmęczyłam się tym dniem, a na dodatek niewiele osiągnęłyśmy. Czego oni się tak przeraźliwie boją?

Wydawało jej się, że to retoryczne pytanie, ale Cassandra postanowiła na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Jak to czego? Że ich podbijemy. I to ty dałaś im do tego powody.

— Ja? — Parsknęła Trevelyan, wstając. — A nie twój genialny komtur, który chciał im pokazać, gdzie ich miejsce?

— To odrębna sprawa, na dodatek miniona — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra. — Teraz jesteś tu ty, a oni są świadomi, że za tydzień możemy och okupować.

— Ja miałabym ich okupować? To nie trzyma się przecież kupy.

— A po co chcesz zająć Emprise du Aur?

Trevelyan zacisnęła zęby ze złości, a Cassandra uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie, i to właśnie to - widok tego zadowolonego z siebie uśmieszku - przelał wreszcie czarę

— Wcale nie chcę zajmować Emprise du Aur — wysyczała. — Chcę złamać ich opór!

— To jest to samo, Trevelyan. Chcesz im wydać wojnę, bo nie chcą się poddać woli Leliany - i twojej!

— Nie rozumiem. Czy ty nie chcesz, żeby wprowadzić te reformy w życie? Przed chwilą sama twierdziłaś tam, że są niezbędne!

— Tak, ale nie za wszelką cenę, a na pewno nie za cenę kolejnej wojny. Wiesz, co następuje po przemocy? Tylko przemoc. To jest zamknięty krąg, w którym nikt nie zyskuje! Tylko wszyscy cały czas tracą! To szaleństwo!

Kiedy padło ostatnie słowo, Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że stoją twarzą w twarz - choć może raczej czołem w brodę, w ich przypadku - i krzyczą na siebie. Wzięła głęboki oddech i krok w tył.

— Nie mam siły o tym teraz znowu dyskutować. Przemyśl to, co powiedziałaś, i możemy wrócić do tego jutro.

Odmaszerowała, trzymając się zdrową ręką za kikut. Musiała jeszcze wrócić na kolację, żeby podziękować i pożegnać się przed przedwczesnym udaniem się na spoczynek, ale po tym planowała już tylko położyć się do łóżka w swoim pokoiku i spać do samego rana.

Kiedy szła już dziedzińca z powrotem do kwater mieszkalnych, zauważyła kątem oka ciemną sylwetkę w przejściu: wysoką, zgarbioną ze złości i z krótkimi włosami - to Cassandra; pewnie tylko czekała, żeby jeszcze dołożyć do pieca, ale Trevelyan nie zamierzała dawać jej tej satysfakcji i przyspieszyła kroku.

W korytarzu paliły się kandelabry. Jako że jej pokój położony był naprzeciwko Cassandry, przy zamykaniu drzwi, chcąc czy nie chcąc, miała na niego widok. Cassandra, bosa, wydostawała się akurat z dubletu, w którym wytrzymała cały ciepły wieczór.

Dopiero kiedy drzwi się zatrzasnęły, Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że Cassandra nie zdołałyby jej wyprzedzić na tym odcinku. O ile się orientowała, nie było też innej drogi do ich pokojów. Kto mógł stać w przejściu, nie miała pojęcia.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ciemna noc duszy to największy test każdego grzesznika: jak nasza Pani, Święta Andrasta, ostatnią swą noc spędziła w ogrodzie oliwnym, rozważając o sensie głoszenia Pieśni, tako i my stajemy przed upiorem zwątpienia. Żywot bez towarzystwa Pieśni jawi się nam jako prosty i nęcacy, lecz nieobecność Stwórcy przejmuje duszę smutkiem; wszak jedna jest droga w ciemności i jeden cel płomienia - świecić._

Święty Jan z Churneau “Medytacje”

 

Rano młoda Idoya dostarczyła im śniadanie i wiadomości z dołu, z miasteczka.

— Uzdrowicielka Candelaria oczekuje cię po śniadaniu w swojej przychodni. To drugi dom po prawej od zejścia z góry.

— Dziękuję. — Trevelyan zajrzała do koszyka. Był w nim chleb i jakaś pasta pachnąca przyprawami. — Mogłabyś również wskazać mi ptaszarnię? Muszę napisać parę listów.

— To będzie najłatwiej z dziedzińca. Proszę za mną.

Trevelyan zanotowała sobie wskazówki do kilku najważniejszych punktów i chciała już ją puścić, kiedy jej wzrok padł na oparzenie na policzku dziewczyny.

— Ty też byłaś w Kręgu, prawda? — zapytała pod wpływem impulsu. — Nie musisz o tym oczywiście mówić, jeśli nie chcesz.

— Babcia mówi, że powinnam, żeby się z tym oswoić. — Idoya uciekła wzrokiem. — Tak, byłam tam z mamą. Na początku obie walczyłyśmy, ale kiedy zaczęło się zabijanie, ukryłyśmy się w spiżarce pod podłogą. Nie mogli nas znaleźć, więc podpalili cały dom i wszystko zaczęło się zapadać… Nie uciekałyśmy, bo mama powiedziała, że tam na zewnątrz to pewna śmierć. No i nikt nie przeżył oprócz nas, faktycznie.

Trevelyan chciała wykonać jakiś współczujący gest, ale nie mogła się zdecydować jaki, więc wreszcie pokiwała głową. Idoya przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i odeszła, wląściwie odbiegła, a Trevelyan wzięła koszyk do stołu na dziedzińcu i postanowiła połączyć jedzenie z pisaniem. W nocy nie mogła spać przez myśli o tym, co dzieje się na świecie pod jej nieobecność, więc listy musiały wyjść z Benadolid jak najszybciej.

Była tak zaangażowana swoim zadaniem, że nie zauważyła, kiedy nadeszła Cassandra.

— Dzień dobry, Trevelylan. — Usiadła obok niej, nie jak przyzwoity człowiek przy stole, tylko okrakiem na ławce. — Mogę ci zająć chwilę?

— Jak tylko to skończę, dobrze? Poczęstuj się, to dla nas wszystkich.

Cassandra sapnęła z niezadowoleniem, ale się nie odezwała. Jej obecność przypomniała Trevelyan o tym, co widziała poprzedniego wieczora; spojrzała na nią kątem oka i zaraz tego pożałowała: Cassandra ubrała się już zgodnie z pogodą i strój pozbawiony rękawów eksponował jej ramiona. Naprawdę trudno było się przy tym skupić na liście do Cullena.

— Tak? — zagadnęła, odkładając pióro. — Pewnie chodzi o wczoraj?

— Niepotrzebnie się uniosłam — przyznała Cassandra, opierając się na rękach. — Za to przepraszam.

— Nie podobało mi się też, jak mi zasugerowałaś, że kieruję się jakąś autorytarną chęcią podporządkowania sobie wszystkich. Nie jest tak. Ja kalkuluję i wybieram to, co wydaje się najbardziej odpowiednie.

Cassandra pokiwała głową, na tyle spokorniała, na ile ktoś jej pokroju mógł spokornieć.

— I w tym wypadku przesunięcie wojsk to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Użycie ich to jedno z najgorszych, których chcę uniknąć za wszelką cenę. Nasze siły mają być tylko straszakiem na niepokornych.

— Czy nie rozważasz takiej możliwości, że ten straszak wezmą na poważnie?

— Są przecież jeszcze inne metody wywierania nacisku. Wydaje mi się, że wszystkie je znasz.

— Tak. — Cassandra pokiwała głową, jeszcze z niezadowoloną miną, ale coraz bardziej przekonana. — Zgoda.

— Nie chcę z tobą cały czas walczyć — powiedziała Trevelyan.

Cassandra utrzymała jej spojrzenie. Trevelyan nie mogła uwierzyć, że ludzie sądzili, że jest zimna i odległa; był w niej ogień, biło gorąco jak w kuźni. Czemu sprawiała tu tak odmienne wrażenie? To chyba kwestia ubioru, bo zawsze dotąd chodziła zapięta po szyję, w kilku warstwach, a teraz - konstelacja pieprzyków na dekolcie.

Kiedy cisza przedłużyła się ponad miarę, na dziedziniec z wyczuciem dramatyzmu weszła Josephine, dramatycznie chwytając się ścian.

— Ktoś się chyba wczoraj zabawił. — Trevelyan odwróciła się i zwinęła list do Cullena. — Jak tam, Josie?

— Nie będę ukrywać. — Josephine usiadła naprzeciwko. Jej oczy przypominały szparki. — Jest źle. Muszę wam wyznać, iż na Erazmie nie wolno polegać.

— Jak to? — zapytała Cassandra, zaniepokojona.

— Powiedział, że nic się nie stanie, po czym upił mnie ze swoją ciotką i wujem — powiedziała smutno Josephine. — Dowiedziałam się naprawdę wiele o Rivainie, ale nie wiem, czy było to tego warte.

— Na pewno było: to taktyczne pijaństwo, z tutejszymi osobami decyzyjnymi.

— Przynajmniej ciebie będzie lubić Maresol — dodała ponuro Cassandra.

— Zjedz śniadanie i napij się soku, a zrobi ci się lepiej. Ja muszę iść. Spotkajmy się popołudniu.

Zabrała pocztę i ruszyła do bramy. Cassandra i Josephine zabrały się do śniadania; ich głosy zostały szybko zagłuszczone przez świerszcze i ptaki mieszkające na zboczach pałacowego wzgórza. U dołu łagodniejsze stoki obrastały białymi domkami o kolorowych dachach i okwieconych tarasach. Dzieci śmigały wąskimi uliczkami. Ludzie rozpoznawali Trevelyan jako obcego gościa i pozdrawiali; rozpoznała kilka osób z wczorajszej uczty.

Dom uzdrowicielki stał w cieniu wybujałych drzew cytrusowych. Trevelyan pchnęła drzwi i weszła do środka. W korytarzu suszyły się zioła i kwiaty; wydawało się, że nie ma nikogo w domu.

— Halo? — zapytała głupio, zaglądając do pierwszego pomieszczenia.

Kobieta, która się odwróciła, musiała mieć swoje lata, bo była całkowicie siwa, jednak jej twarz nie zdradzała wyraźnych oznak starości.

— Inkwizytorka! Wchodź, proszę, proszę. — Miała akcent jeszcze dziwniejszy niż pozostali Rivaińczycy. — Tak słyszałam, że do nas zawitałaś, żebyśmy ci pomogli. Nazywam się Candelaria i uzdrawiam, od kiedy przerosłam ten tu stół.

— Dziękuję, Candelario. Wprawdzie pracowali nade mną chirurdzy i duchowi uzdrowiciele, ale nikt nie potrafił mi za bardzo pomóc.

— Usiądź. — Candelaria usadziła ją na karle i zmierzyła uważnie wzrokiem. — Pokaż mi, proszę, swoją rękę. Odjęta poniżej łokcia… Ramię jest zdrowe, widzę, że możesz nim poruszać. Czy sam kikut boli?

— Już nie. Chirurg wyciął mi stamtąd najbardziej bolące tkanki, a uzdrowiciel pomógł zaleczyć ranę. Ale czuję tę rękę cały czas, i przeważnie potwornie boli.

Candelaria dotknęła jej lewego policzka. Trevelyan syknęła z bólu.

— Cała lewa strona tak?

— Nie zawsze. Raczej delikatne tkanki, jak policzek albo skóra na szyi.

— Tak jak myślałam, twój problem tkwi w głowie. — Candelaria puściła jej okaleczoną rękę. — Ciało stanowi wszak całość, którą głowa zarządza. Na dodatek każdy człowiek ma główną rękę i główną nogę, i twoja jest, jak wnioskuję, lewa?

— Tak, jestem… byłam leworęczna.

— Twoja głowa nie zrozumiała, że tę rękę straciłaś — ciągnęła Candelaria. — Mówi ci więc, że coś jest nie tak. To, co oczy widzą, a co czuje ciało to dwie różne rzeczy - pod wieloma względami zresztą. Zamknij teraz oczy i określ, gdzie cię dotykam.

Trevelyan posłusznie oczy zamknęła. W pracowni pachniało mocno ziołami, trochę jak u duchowego uzdrowiciela z jej pierwszego Kręgu.

— Na prawym udzie. Lewej stopie… Czubku głowy. Prawym kciuku. Dole pleców. Lewej dłoni.

Zorientowała się, co powiedziała, i otworzyła oczy. Uzdrowicielka pokręciła głową.

— Czujesz to, prawda? Naszym zadaniem będzie oduczyć cię, że masz dwie dłonie - jak tylko głowa to zrozumie, ból ustąpi. Ale to jedna sprawa.

Urwała. Trevelyan przekrzywiła głowę.

— A jaka jest druga?

— Naszym zwyczajem jest leczenie całkowite: ciała i duszy. Wychodzimy z założenia, że najlepszy udrowiciel nie pomoże, jeśli pacjent będzie nieszczęśliwy czy rozchwiany.

— Może tak było ze mną, skoro nikt nie potrafił mi pomóc?

— Może. Niekoniecznie. Na taką krzywdę, jaką jest pozbawienie głównej ręki, każdy reaguje inaczej. Zanim weźmiemy się za leczenie, musimy ustalić, czy nie masz innych przypadłości. Nie martw się, to pozostanie między nami dwoma - uzdrowiciele biorą tajemnice poważnie!

Kiedy się uśmiechnęła, Trevelyan odruchowo uśmiechnęła się również. Był to tylko wstęp: Candelaria przeprowadziła z nią dokładny wywiad na temat wszelkich zachowań ciała, urazów i przeszłych zachorowań, i Trevelyan była zarazem pod wrażeniem jej zawodowstwa i ukojona atmosferą babcinego domu, że niemal nie zorientowała się, kiedy uzdrowicielka zaczęła ją wypytywać o sprawy łóżkowe.

— Kiedy ostatnio obcowałaś z kimś cieleśnie?

— Hm… — Z zaskoczenia i zażenowania naprawdę nie mogła sobie przypomnieć. — Nie pamiętam. Jeszcze w Kręgu, przed wojną.

— Nie ma teraz nikogo, kogo darzysz swoją sympatią? Obcowanie zmysłowe jest bardzo zdrowe, lecznicze wręcz, szczególnie kiedy borykamy się z problemami odczuwania ciała.

— Jakoś się nie złożyło. — Trevelyan uciekła wzrokiem. Na blatach pracowni stała mnogość słoiczków i garnuszków. — Nie miałam w ogóle głowy do takich spraw.

— Może w takim razie tutaj ktoś wpadł ci w oko? W miasteczku jest kilku kawalerów, którzy z chęcią zapewniliby ci towarzystwo.

— Co? Nie, jakoś nie. To nie kwestia wstydu — dodała szybko. — Młodzieńcy… czy mężczyźni… nie do końca mnie interesują pod takim względem.

— Z pewnością znalazłyby się też jakieś panny. — Candelarii kompletnie to nie ruszyło. — Taka znajomość to coś, czym można się tu pochwalić.

— Rozważę to, dziękuję.

— Jeśli nie interesują cię przygodne znajomości, zalecam zapewnić sobie ujście samej. — Uzdrowicielka sięgnęła do jednej ze skrzyń, które stały pod blatami, i wyjęła z niej płócienny woreczek, zawiązany czerwoną nicią. — To również nic wstydliwego. Jako osoba światowa, pewnie już widziałaś takie instrumenty.

Z woreczka wyłonił się obły przyrząd wykonany ze skóry. Po chwili konsternacji Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na sztuczny członek. U jego podstawy znajdowały się uchwyty, do których można było przyczepić paski, i rzeczywiście widziała już kiedyś coś takiego w Orlais. Ludzie z Marchii nazywali zresztą seks z użyciem tego miłością orlezjańską.

Uzdrowicielka schowała przyrząd do torebki i wręczyła Trevelyan, która uśmiechnęła się z zażenowaniem.

— Dziękuję.

— Pamiętaj o tym. Wiele będzie zależeć od twego samopoczucia.

— Dobrze. Co teraz?

— Łaźnia, solanki i masaż - codziennie przez cały twój pobyt. Jutro przyjdź do mnie na pierwsze ćwiczenia z lustrem.

Trevelyan dostała instrukcje, jak dostać się do łaźni, i wyruszyła w drogę. Słońce zdołało już wspiąć się dość wysoko na niebo i zapanował straszliwy upał, który sprawił, że mieszkańcy pochowali się w domach, i Trevelyan brnęła sama przez uliczki. Wreszcie zdała sobie sprawę, co wydawało jej się tak odmiennego od miejscowości w innych częściach Thedas: nie było tu zboru górującego nad innymi zabudowaniami. Uniosła głowę i osłoniła oczy prawą dłonią - ruiny na sąsiednim wzgórzu były z dołu niemal niewidoczne.

W łaźni spotkała wiele z kobiet, które zaproszone były na wczorajszą ucztę; tworzyły one zrąb społeczności Benadolid - część była wieszczkami ocalałymi z pogromu, a pozostałe pełniły różne użyteczne funkcje. Wszystkie, natomiast, były nagie jak w dniu narodzin i ewidentnie oczekiwały, że Trevelyan również się rozbierze do rosołu, więc po chwili tak zrobiła, zostawiając sukienkę przy wejściu. Nie dziwiła się już, czemu gromadziły się w łaźni o takiej porze dnia - było tu znacznie chłodniej niż gdziekolwiek indziej, mimo ciepłej wody.

Kobieta zajmująca się łaźnią dokładnie ją wymasowała: najpierw gorącymi kamieniami, potem rękami, a potem jeszcze jakimś błotem, które śmierdziało piwnicą, ale miało działać zbawiennie na skórę. Oprócz masaży było tam pomieszczenie z łaźnią parową, a także baseny z solanką, która biła spod bliźniaczych wzgórz nad Benadolid.

Wymasowana, wymoczona, nasmarowana oliwką Trevelyan czuła się, jakby to nie Erazm, a ona pojechała odwiedzić dawno niewidzianych, gościnnych krewnych.

Po wszystkim zaprosiły ją na obiad, który był tak dobry i obfity, że ledwo wczłapała z powrotem na górę. Erazm opowiadał o czymś z przejęciem Josephine, która wyglądała nieco lepiej niż rano.

— … a potem dopiero mi powiedzieli, że w wodzie trzeba przepłynąć długość zatoki. Długość zatoki! Jak mnie ktoś wrzuci do wody, to dopłynę do brzegu, ale to była przesada…

— Co się stało, ktoś próbował utopić Erazma?

— Okazało się, że zbliżają się lokalne zawody — wyjaśniła Josephine, osłaniając się przed słońcem rondem kapelusza. — Rivaińczycy uznali za właściwe zaprosić gości, żeby też się spróbowali.

— Ale zapomnieli wspomnieć, że to szaleństwo jakieś — oburzył się Erazm. Był zaczerwieniony od słońca na twarzy i ramionach. — Najpierw, wystawcie sobie, wbiec trzeba na tę górę z jednej strony, zbiec z drugiej, pobiec jeszcze kawał drogi w głąb lądu, a wszystko po górkach! Ja nie dobiegłem nawet do drugiej górki.

— Wnoszę, że to nie koniec.

— Nie. Potem jeszcze masz kawał przepłynąć. I w święta ogłaszają takie powszechne zawody i robią to na czas.

— A gdzie jest Cassandra? — Trevelyan rozejrzała się dookoła.

— Pływa pewnie — odparł Erazm z mieszaniną dumy i zazdrości. — Chyba że już skończyła. Wszyscy byli pod wielkim wrażeniem jej sprawności. Nie zadyszała się nawet na tych górkach.

Trevelyan nie skupiła się do końca na tym, co powiedział, bo miała wrażenie, że słyszy śpiew dobiegający z niedaleka.

— Wy też to słyszycie?

Oboje pokiwali głowami.

— Brade wywołuje duchy — wyjaśniła Josephine. — Taki koloryt lokalny.

— Nie spodziewałam się, że to ma na myśli, mówiąc, że musi się naradzić.

Spędzili resztę popołudnia, dyskutując o różnicach kulturowych i robiąc własną naradę. Cassandra przyszła po jakimś czasie, mokra i parująca od wody z zatoki, ze zmierzwionymi włosami i ręcznikiem przerzuconym przez kark. Była bardzo zadowolona z siebie, bo udało jej się nawiązać nowe znajomości wśród Rivaińczyków trenujących do zawodów.

Wieczorem, u siebie, Trevelyan wyciągnęła woreczek z torby. Skórzany penis wyglądał trochę śmiesznie, żałośnie nawet, ale gdy wyobraziła sobie, że miałaby go na sobie jakaś osoba, z którą chciałaby pójść do łóżka… przeszył ją dreszcz.

Zamknęła drzwi na skobel, podciągnęła suknię i położyła się na łóżku. Jej widmowa kochanka szybko zyskała konkretną twarz i konkretne dłonie, którymi w wyobraźni dotykała całego ciała Trevelyan… ze szczególnym wskazaniem na między udami. Podekscytowała się szybko, znacznie szybciej niż zwykle w takich sytuacjach, i wyobrażając sobie, jak Cassandra klęka między jej rozwiedzionymi kolanami z tym instrumentem zawieszonym na biodrach, wsunęła go szybko w siebie. O tak, Cassandra brałaby ją tak sprawnie i pewnie, jak robiła wszystko inne, byłaby pewnie w tym tak dobra i zacięta jak w walce, wypieprzyłaby ją tak, że zapomniałaby, jak się nazywa i gdzie jest, i na moment wyszłaby ze swojego ciała i stanęł obok, żeby zobaczyć, jak zaciska rękę kurczowo na pościeli, a pięty wbija w jej plecy.

Doszła z głośnym, bezwstydnym jękiem i odetchnęła głęboko. Uzdrowicielka miała rację, to było relaksujące.


	5. Chapter 5

_Tak jak dziecię przerażone biegnie do matki, ukryć się fałdach jej spódnicy, tak wierni szukają pociechy w Zakonie Świętym, kiedy obejmie ich groza. Dlatego też pamiętajcie Matki i Siostry: drzwi zborów i katedr zawsze muszą stać otworem, tak dla wątpiących, jak potrzebujących i zagubionych. Zamknięty zbór to zimny kamień, pusta katedra to posąg milczący. Pamietajcież, że wy jesteście płomieniem kaganka, który świeci wysoko, i wodą dla ziemi spękanej; milcząc, zamykacie się na wiernych, zamykając swe podwoje, na niepowstrzymaną zmianę. Zakon iść musi z duchem czasu i dotrzymywać wiernym kroku._

Justynia V, encyklika “Prawda i światło”

 

Pałacyk, w którym mieszkańcy Benadolid przydzielali kwatery gościom osady, nosił wyraźne ślady tevinterskiej myśli technicznej: pomieszczenia łaziebne wyposażone były nie tylko w kamienne wanny, ale też w natryski, a z fontanny na dziedzińcu tryskała woda doprowadzana pod wysokim ciśnieniem z serca wzgórza. Starożytni tevinterczycy, którzy obrali to miejsce na swoją letnią siedzibę, byli jednak dość niewielkiego wzrostu, ponieważ Cassandra skarżyła się, że pod natryskiem musiała się mocno garbić, żeby się namoczyć.

Budyneczek ten, za dnia uroczy, cieszący oczy urokliwymi zakątkami i rivaińskimi kwiatowymi ornamentami, w nocy przemieniał się w przerażające, pełne złowieszczych cieni miejsce. Towarzystwo zaklętych ruin, w których wieszczki wywoływały duchy, zaledwie po drugiej stronie mostu, w nocy zupełnie nie pomagało. Josephine musiała to wszystko zauważyć, bo zawsze miała niepewną, nieszczęśliwą minkę, zamykając wieczorem drzwi swojego pokoju. Trevelyan starała się zwykle odwlec moment samotnego udania się na spoczynek, a kiedy już przychodził, pocieszała się myślą, że Cassandra, znana z czujnego snu, jest zaledwie po przeciwnej stronie korytarza. Nie zawsze to pomagało, i wtedy zapalała magiczne światło i czytała, dopóki nie była tak zmęczona, że zasypiała od razu.

Erazm przeniósł się szybko do domu Maresol u dołu wzgórza i Trevelyan podejrzewała, że wszystkie mu po trosze tego zazdrościły. Po paru dniach zostały tam zaproszone na ucztę z okazji jakiegoś rivaińskiego święta, którego nazwa niewiele im mówiła, i ochoczo przyjęły tę ofertę. Jedynie Cassandra była nieco nerwowa, ale Trevelyan składała to na karb jej zatargu z Maresol.

— Obawiam się, że nie będę miała was gdzie położyć — powiedziała gospodyni zaraz po powitaniach. Trevelyan starała się nie okazać po sobie zawodu. — Jeśli nie chcecie wracać po nocy, mogę wam zaoferować nocleg na tarasie. Noce są ciepłe, będzie widać gwiazdy…

— Tak, wspaniale, dziękujemy — odezwały się unisono Trevelyan i Josephine. Cassandra zachowała swoją wypraktykowaną szlachecką, wyniosłą minę.

Wieczór przebiegł na szczęście bez większych incydentów: z okazji święta nikt nie poruszał tematów polityki, Brade przez część wieczoru wtajemniczała gości z Południa w symbolikę rivaińskich tatuaży, a Cassandra okazała się popularna wśród byłych i obecnych uczestników zawodów.

— Widziałem tylko jedną inną osobę, która pływała jak ty — powiedział w pewnym momencie Costo, mąż Maresol, łysy, barczysty rybak. — Był to admirał pirackiej floty z Llewellyn.

Zakłopotana mina Cassandry stanowiła powszechną uciechę dla towarzystwa.

— Dziękuję… chyba — powiedziała, uciekając wzrokiem do Trevelyan, jak po pomoc.

Po przyjęciu Erazm i Costo rozścielili na podłodze tarasu maty i koce. Josephine pomogła Trevelyan odpiąć i zdjąć zestaw biżuterii, którą dostała w prezencie z Antivy, i umościły się wspólnie na tym posłaniu. Mimo że często nocowały pod otwartym niebiem, to tym razem było w tym coś wyjątkowego: nad Benadolid świeciły obce, północne gwiazdy, a z jakiegoś domostwa nad brzegiem morza dźwięki egzotycznej muzyki. Pachniały oszałamiająco nocne kwiaty.

— Stwierdziłam, że dobrze, że tu przyjechałyśmy — powiedziała nagle Cassandra.

— Dopiero teraz?

— Kiedy zyskałaś popularność wśród lokalnych siłaczy? — podchwyciła Trevelyan. — I kilku piratów?

— Wydaje mi się, że większość z nich to byli albo obecni piraci — powiedziała zmartwiona Cassandra. — Nie nazbyt zacne towarzystwo.

— Na pewno będziesz stanowić dla nich dobry wzór — stwierdziła Josephine, wyplątując się ze swojego okrycia. — Muszę was niestety przeprosić. Natura wzywa.

Kiedy tylko ucichł tupot jej stóp, Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, jak zmienił się nastrój; zupełnie jakby obecność Josephine sankcjonowała ich wspólne przebywanie, a bez tego był w tym jakiś zagadkowy, dodatkowy wymiar. Zerknęła kątem oka na Cassandrę. Leżała na plecach z dłońmi splecionymi na brzuchu, patrząc przed siebie ze ściągniętymi brwiami.

Chcąc czy nie chcąc, Trevelyan wróciła myślą do tamtego momentu w tawernie. Było to już parę dni po świętowaniu sukcesu, już po bankietach, ucztach, listach z gratulacjami, ściskaniu setek rąk i obejmowaniu zdecydowanie zbyt wielu pleców jak na gust Trevelyan. Zebrali się w kilka osób, żeby po prostu wypić kilka piw i posłuchać pieśniarki, i w końcu jakoś tak się złożyło, że została tylko ona i Cassandra, dość nietypowo, bo Cassandra nie zaglądała zwykle do kieliszka i była jedną z pierwszych osób, które wymawiały się porannym wstawaniem. Tymczasem było mocno po północy, a ona siedziała obok z ręką przerzuconą przez oparcie ławy w taki swobodny sposób, że muskała niekiedy palcami ramię Trevelyan. Takie przebywanie w nawiasie Cassandry było zaskakująco przyjemne, i kiedy pieśniarka zaczęła śpiewać o dzieleniu ciepła w zimowe noce, łatwo było pomyśleć o tym, że Cassandra zapewniłaby tego ciepła pewnie sporo. Łatwo było też po kryjomu popatrzeć na szlachetne rysy jej twarzy, na prostą linię jej szczęki i podbródka, pieprzyk na szyi.

Trevelyan pamiętała dobrze moment, w którym Cassandra zwróciła na nią wzrok. W łagodnym świetle świec jej piwne oczy były ciepłe i - Trevelyan była tego pewna - obiecywały wiele, i ścisnęło ją od tego w klatce piersiowej, a ciepło napłynęło do podbrzusza.

Po chwili, w której tyle się wydarzyło i nie wydarzyło, Cassandra minimalnie potrząsnęła głową i odwróciła wzrok. Było to najdelikatniejsze odrzucenie, jakie kiedykolwiek przydarzyło się Trevelyan, ale i tak ją dotknęło. Wzięła płaszcz i wyszła, zostawiając swoje ciepłe miejsce w zasięgu ramienia Cassandry.

— Już! — Głos Josephine wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. — Coś mnie ominęło?

— Nic. — Trevelyan wstała, niezgrabnie opierając się na prawej ręce. — Ja też muszę iść.

Po drodze do toalety było potwornie ciemno. Maresol i Costo jeszcze nie spali, bo było słychać ich przytłumione głosy. Trevelyan potraktowała je jako wskazówkę do swojego celu i po chwili trafiła na miejsce.

Kiedy wracała, wzrok przyzwyczaił jej się nieco bardziej do ciemności, i w sieni domu natknęła się na Cassandrę.

— O, też poczułaś zew natury?

Cassandra nie odpowiedziała i zamiast spodziewanego podekscytowania Trevelyan owiała groza.

— Cassandra? — powtórzyła niepewnie.

Cassandra przekrzywiła głowę i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na kogoś zaledwie do niej podobnego: postać ta była podobnego wzrostu i budowy, z szerokimi ramionami i długimi nogami, ale z twarzą było coś nie tak.

Zamknęła oczy i potrząsnęła głową, przekonana, że wzrok płata jej figle, i kiedy je otworzyła, była sama - fałszywa Cassandra zniknęła. Trevelyan nie czekała, aż pojawi się znowu - złapała suknię w swoją jedyną garść i wskoczyła na schody, biorąc je po dwa stopnie na raz, co przy jej wzroście i po ciemku było pewnym osiągnięciem. Wyskoczyła na taras, dysząc. Cassandra i Josephine leżały grzecznie na swoich posłaniach, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami.

— Coś się stało? — Cassandra, już ta właściwa, uniosła się na łokciu.

— Nic takiego. Poślizgnęłam się tylko. — Trevelyan umościła się z powrotem na swoim miejscu. Nad tarasem kołysały się łagodnie gałęzie kwitnących krzewów. — Uff, jak przyjemnie być tu z powrotem.

Nie spały długo, bo słońce szybko dało się we znaki, ale rytm dnia w tym klimacie był inny: Rivaińczycy lubili siedzieć długo w nocy i ucinać sobie drzemki w gorące popołudnia. Trevelyan zaczynała się do tego też przekonywać.

Tego samego dnia do Benadolid dotarła wreszcie Dagna, budząc powszechną ciekawość miejscowych, którzy dotąd nigdy nie widzieli krasnoludki w orlezjańskim stroju.

— Co za straszna podróż — sapnęła, siadając na ławeczce na dziedzińcu. — Czy tu zawsze jest tak gorąco?

— Cały czas — potwierdziła Josephine. — Też nie byliśmy na to przygotowani.

— Inkwizytorka! Pięknie wyglądacie w tym stroju… — Speszona Dagna wyraźnie szukała bezpiecznego miejsca do zawieszenia wzroku na Trevelyan, a rivaińskie ubiory nie pozostawiały za wiele wyobraźni, więc w końcu zdecydowała się na twarz. — Josephine zresztą też… Bardzo korzystnie…

— Byłyśmy u lokalnego krawca. Dobrze cię widzieć, Dagno. Czekaliśmy na ciebie, żeby ruszyć z całym projektem.

— A! Tak. — Dagna sięgnęła do jednej ze swoich toreb. — Ja już nawet coś zrobiłam. Zabrałam się za to od razu po tym, jak zobaczyłam inkwizytorkę po Świętej Radzie. Tak przykro mi się zrobiło.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się i usiadła obok niej.

— Co tam masz?

Dagna wyciągnęła z torby rękę, a właściwie jej metalową podobiznę, nieco kanciastą i niezgrabną, ale niepozostawiającą wątpliwości co do celu swego istnienia. Josephine wydała z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, a Trevelyan wypuściła wstrzymywane powietrze.

— To tylko prototyp — wyjaśniła szybko Dagna. — Dlatego jest taka brzydka. Wykułam ją na chybcika w przerwach pomiędzy zajęciami, oczywiście gotowa będzie wyglądać znacznie lepiej, mam mnóstwo pomysłów, jak ją wykonać inaczej, chciałam mieć tylko jakiś wzór, na którym mogłabym to testować. Proszę zobaczyć, zgina się przegub i palce, nie same wprawdzie, ale można ją na czymś zacisnąć, na przykład na drzewcu albo lejcach…

— I włożyć na nią rękawiczkę — powiedziała Trevelyan, oglądając rękę. Kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli na nią pytająco, dodała: — Żeby nikt się nie gapił, kiedy wyjdę na targ po chleb.

— Czy taka ręka nie będzie za ciężka dla inkwizytorki? — zapytała Josephine.

— Tak jak mówiłam, mam coś innego w planach, bardziej ażurowego. Ale takie ręce są wykorzystywane na przykład przez rycerzy, którzy stracili kończynę w walce. Oglądałam takie ryciny i…

— Taką rękę można jak najbardziej wykorzystać w walce — stwierdziła Trevelyan. — Do odbijania ciosów. Albo do zadawania ich. Można tym wybić sporo zębów.

— Nie pomyślałam o tym. — Dagna zmarszczyła brwi. — Ale z pewnością tak. Przymocowuje się ją za pomocą rzemieni i pasów, i to obciera, męczy. Ja pomyślałam o czym innym. Chętnie wam pokażę…

Josephine zdusiła to w zarodku.

— To po kolacji. Musimy cię ze wszystkimi poznać i poprosić o dostęp do dobrej kuźni.

— Tak byłoby najlepiej. — Trevelyan wstała i otrzepała spódnicę. — Teraz mi wybaczcie, muszę coś skończyć.

Wróciła do siebie, gdzie na stole leżały otwarte listy od Leliany i Cullena, które przyszły rano i nad którymi siedziała całe popołudnie.

Zdołała już jakoś zapomnieć, że celem całej tej wyprawy było przecież stworzenie dla niej jakieś zastępczej kończyny, a nie tylko uwolnienie od bólu, do czego była zresztą na dobrej drodze. Siadając, popatrzyła na swój kikut. Trudno było wyobrazić sobie, że miałby kiedykolwiek z powrotem kończyć się dłonią chwytającą coś tak delikatnego jak pióro, ale nawet taka metalowa pięść by się przydała, by otwierać nią drzwi i w odpowiednich momentach z hukiem walić w stół.

Na to ostatnie miała wielką ochotę, bo zarówno Leliana, jak i Cullen donosili o oporze, z jakim się stykali w Emprise du Aur. _W mojej ocenie nie ma szans na porozumienie_ \- określił to Cullen, a Boska pisała o _niechęci do zmian podyktowanej zapewne działaniem jakiegoś konserwatywnego stowarzyszenia czy wręcz sekty_ , bo jej szpiedzy donosili, że opór jest zorganizowany. Trevelyan swędziała ręka na samą myśl o tym, ba, swędziało ją wszystko, oczyma wyobraźni widziała już zbuntowane kleryczki i templariuszy nawołujących do nienawiści do magów i lekceważenia nowej Boskiej, ale Cassandra miała, niestety, rację. To nie była czarno-biała sprawa z prostym jak cep rozwiązaniem wysłania kilku zbrojnych do zastraszenia kilku osób.

Uniosła głowę, żeby popatrzeć przez okno wychodzące na dziedziniec. Josephine oprowadzała Dagnę i pokazywała jej z murów co ważniejsze punkty okolicy; po chwili zniknęły z pola widzenia Trevelyan, ale pojawiły się w zasięgu słuchu: Josephine wskazała Dagnie pokój obok swojego, umiejętnie unikając tematu wieczornej przemiany pałacu.

Myśl o zmroku sprawiła, że Trevelyan przypomniała sobie o nocnych incydentach, których była częścią. Jeden mogła zbagatelizować jako złudzenie zmęczonych oczu w obcym otoczeniu, ale drugi, na dodatek w innym miejscu, zaczynał mieć już jakieś złowrogie znaczenie. Jeśli ktoś z lokalnych magów chciał wystraszyć Cassandrę jej sobowtórem, to już dwa razy mu się nie udało - może sobowtór był głupkowaty i dlatego nawiedzał Trevelyan zamiast niej? Z drugiej strony, gdyby Cassandra nawet doświadczała tych odwiedzin, i tak by się nikomu do tego nie przyznała. Pieczołowicie pielęgnowała swój wizerunek osoby mocno stojącej na ziemi i zdroworozsądkowej.

Jak na zawołanie, na dziedzińcu pojawiła się Cassandra - przemaszerowała przez całą jego długość z ręcznikiem na ramionach i zaciśniętymi pięściami. Po chwili na korytarzu drzwi trzasnęły tak, że zadrżały ściany starego budynku.

Trevelyan pieczołowicie poskładała i schowała listy. Potrzebowała się z tym przespać, a już na pewno pozbyć się tej złości, zanim znowu do tego usiądzie.

— Inkwizytorko! — Josephine zajrzała do jej pokoiku. — Idziemy na plażę przed kolacją, dołączysz do nas?

— Czemu nie. Wezmę tylko kapelusz.

Nad morzem było tak pięknie, że łatwo było zapomnieć o rozgrywkach politycznych w dalekich krajach. Dagna pierwsza zdjęła buty i weszła do morza, ale już pierwsza fala już zmoczyła do pasa. Josephine podkasała swoją suknię, żeby jej nie zamoczyć, i z dziewczęcym chichotem wbiegła za nią. Trevelyan usiadła na czarnym piasku i popatrzyła na niebo. Zachód słońca był porażający, różowawy i postrzępiony jak stara poduszka. Od dawna czegoś takiego nie widziała.

Kolacja przebiegła pomyślnie: Trevelyan mogła pochwalić się osiągnięciami swoimi i uzdrowicielki Candelarii, powiedzieć dużo miłych słów o zabiegach pielęgnacyjnych, którym ją tu poddawano, Josephie do tego mogła dorzucić swoje trzy grosze, Erazm wdać się w przydługi monolog o swoich odkryciach z zakresu praktyki magii, Cassandra pomilczeć ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół, a w końcu wszyscy się rozejść.

Kiedy krewni Erazma zbierali się do odejścia, Maresol wzięła Trevelyan na stronę.

— Proszę, nie zrozum mnie źle — powiedziała tym tonem, którym starsi zaklinacze zawsze straszyli adeptów — ale chciałabym, żebyś porozmawiała z poszukiwaczką Cassandrą.

— Co się stało? — Trevelyan przed oczami stanęły różne straszne sceny.

— Nic nieodwracalnego — Maresol poprawiła włosy, zapewne, żeby to wszystko wyglądało, jakby ucinały sobie niezobowiązującą pogawędkę. — Rozmawiała z Idoyą i Costo o Pieśni Światła, co samo w sobie nie jest niczym złym, ale odniosłam wrażenie, że nie była to taka… akademicka dyskusja, tylko raczej…

— Głoszenie — dokończyła Trevelyan. Westchnęła ciężko. — Porozmawiam z nią. Przepraszam.

— Nic się nie stało. Rozumiesz chyba, że to nie są najlepsze treści dla mojej córki. Szczególnie te płonące stosy, przebijanie mieczem…

— Wiem, wiem. My jesteśmy na to odporni, bo karmiono nas tym od dzieciństwa. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałaś. Bardzo sobie cenię waszą przyjaźń i nie chciałabym, żeby coś takiego nas poróżniło.

— Nie martw się czymś takim, inkwizytorko. Dziękuję.

Trevelyan skinęła jej jeszcze grzecznie głową na do widzenia i obrała kierunek na skrzydło mieszkalne. Josephine i Dagna zostały jeszcze przy stołach, żeby dopić wino, ale to tym lepiej.

Weszła do korytarza i zapukała do drzwi Cassandry. Były uchylone.

— Proszę.

Cassandra siedziała oparta o ścianę na łóżku, czytając jakiś list. Złożyła go na widok Trevelyan.

— Chciałam zamienić z tobą słowo — powiedziała Trevelyan, siadając naprzeciwko niej, przy biurku.

— O co chodzi? — Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi.

— O Maresol. Mówiła, że rozmawiałaś z jej córką i mężem o Pieśni Światła.

— I co z tego?

Trevelyan poczuła pierwsze ukłucie złości, ale je zignorowała i uśmiechnęła się.

— Powiedziała mi, że tego sobie nie życzy. Oni mają swoją religię i należy to uszanować.

— Religię? Jakoś nie widziałam tu nigdzie zboru.

— Nie gromadzą się w kościołach, to fakt, ale obchodzą święta i wierzą w wyższy ład. To nie oznacza, że czegoś im brakuje i potrzebują usłyszeć o Andraście.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Powinni usłyszeć o Andraście, skoro jeszcze nie mieli okazji.

Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową.

— Wiem, że pomyślałaś pewnie, że zmażesz ich złe doświadczenia z Zakonem, sięgając po Pieśń Światła. Ale tak raczej nie będzie. To im się źle kojarzy, i to nieprzypadkowo.

— Chciałam sprawdzić, żeby kojarzyło się dobrze. — Cassandra wyprostowała się, dotknięta. — To chyba nie grzech?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Ale to nietakt. Dlatego chciałam cię prosić, żebyś tego więcej nie robiła.

— Dobrze.

— To dobrze.

Pokiwała głową, poklepała się po kolanie i wstała, żeby wyjść, ale ten urażony, zbolały ton głosu Cassandry jej nie pozwolił. Odwróciła się z rękami na biodrach.

— Korona ci z głowy nie spadnie, jeśli raz nie zrobisz tego, na co masz ochotę.

Zrobiło jej się przykro, kiedy tylko zauważyła, że po twarzy Cassandry przemknął cień urazy, i to nie takiej świadczącej o uderzeniu w jej dumę, ale o czymś osobistym, delikatnym.

— Pewnie nie spadnie. Ale to kwestia wartości, czego pewnie nie rozumiesz.

— Wręcz przeciwnie — zaprotestowała Trevelyan. — Rozumiem. Ale czasem trzeba się dostosować. I to jest taka sytuacja.

— Kiedy stałaś się taka cyniczna?

— Ja? — To pytanie wzięło Trevelyan z zaskoczenia. — Ja zawsze taka byłam. Ciężko jest przejść przez życie jako ktoś taki jak ja. Nie tracąc złudzeń ani przekonań. Tym bardziej potrzebuję kogoś takiego jak ty, kto ma wartości.

— I złudzenia — podsunęła nieco ironicznie Cassandra.

— To też. Wbrew temu, co się może wydawać, bo się czasem sprzeczamy… Bardzo szanuję twoją etykę, Cassandro.

Napotkała jej wzrok. Dziwnie jej było na wysoką Cassandrę patrzeć tak z góry, ale również satysfakcjonująco, jakby właśnie ją pokonała.

Musiała jakoś dać to po sobie poznać, bo Cassandra opuściła oczy, ale nie w akcie uległości, ale by prześliznąć się nimi po całym ciele Trevelyan. Szczególną uwagą obdarzyla dekolt i wysokie, zgodne z rivaińską modą wycięcie na udzie.

Trudno było to zinterpretować jakoś inaczej niż w sposób oczywisty, i Trevelyan oblało gorąco. Zanim jednak zdołała cokolwiek powiedzieć, Cassandra odwróciła się na bok.

— Powinnyśmy udać się na spoczynek. Dobranoc, Trevelyan.

— Dobranoc, Cassandro.

Wyszła na korytarz i oparła się o chłodną ścianę, żeby wypuścić z płuc całe wstrzymywane powietrze.


	6. Chapter 6

_Zwykliśmy lekceważyć kwestie sercowe jako błahe, stawiając ponad nie sprawy wiary, pieniędzy, rzemiosła, wojny; czegokolwiek, czym się zajmujemy. Tymczasem z Pieśni Światła płynie dla nas inna nauka: wybór Maferata na męża był dla Świętej Andrasty wyborem ostatecznym, a miłość ich - rzecz, można by pomyśleć, tak prywatna - kwestią pełniącą niezbywalną rolę w dramatycznym losie odkupicielki naszej. Gdyby to nie Maferat uległ swej słabości i zdradził Świętą, zapewne odnalazłby się ktoś inny w tej roli zaprojektowanej przez Stwórcę, ale w większym wymiarze rzeczy widać, iż było to nieprzypadkowe. Nasi najbliżsi ranią nas najbardziej, a miłość pełni w naszym żywocie rolę niepoślednią._

__Siostra Theohilda z Mathese, myślicielka Zakonu_ _

__

— Znowu to robi? — Josephine wyjrzała ostrożnie przez okno.

— Chyba tak. — Z przeciwległego wzgórza dobiegały dzikie śpiewy i okrzyki oraz jakieś dziwne odgłosy, jakby ktoś rzucał garnkami. — Chociaż czasem ciężko powiedzieć. Brade nie zapraszała mnie na wywoływanie duchów, a nie chcę być wścibska.

— To zrozumiałe. — Josephine zatrzasnęła okiennice. — Jesteś gotowa?

— Tak. — Trevelyan dopięła sandał. — Możemy iść.

Była ociężała i śpiąca po popołudniowej drzemce, i miała wrażenie, że słońce ją poraziło podczas porannego pobytu na plaży. Gdyby nie wiadomość z kuźni od Dagny, zostałaby pewnie w zaciszu i względnym chłodzie swojego pokoju, a tak wychodziły właśnie w ciepły, wilgotny zmierzch. Zachód rysował się nad morzem różową linią, a nad wszystkim wznosiła granatowa kopuła nieba.

— Tu jest tak pięknie — powiedziała Josephine to, co Trevelyan tylko pomyślała. — Tylko się zakochać!

— Josie. — Trevelyan wzięła ją pod rękę. — Masz kogoś konkretnego na myśli?

— Być może…

— Widziałam tego młodego żeglarza na przyjęciu u Maresol. On ciebie też widział.

— Jest ode mnie znacznie młodszy — przyznała Josephine.

— To chyba nie przeszkoda, prawda? Zdaje się zresztą, że mamy szczęście.

Dotarły już na główny plac Benadolid, z którego roztaczał się widok na zatokę. Z plaży niosły się męskie głosy i chlupotanie, ciemne sylwetki wychodziły z wody, siłując się i popychając.

— Ćwiczyli przed jutrem. Może pójdziesz życzyć mu szczęścia? — Trevelyan popchnęła ją delikatnie w kierunku plaży. — Ja sama trafię.

— Na pewno?

— Oczywiście. Idź, idź. Taki piękny wieczór.

Josephine podniosła sukienkę i pobiegła w kierunku morza. Kiedy jej stopy zagłębiły się w piasku, zwolniła i zachwiała się, ale odzyskała zaraz równowagę. Trevelyan odwróciła się i ruszyła powoli w swoją stronę. Główna ulica miasteczka obsadzona była palmami, które chwiały się delikatnie na wietrze. Paliło się sporo świateł, bo ludzie zasiadali do wieczornych biesiad i przygotowywali się do jutrzejszego święta.

Spomiędzy palm wysunął się nagle wysoki cień i Trevelyan znieruchomiała.

— Dobry wieczór — powiedziała Cassandra, bo to była ona. — Co tu robisz sama, inkwizytorko?

— Idę do Dagny. — Trevelyan odetchnęła, ale przeszedł przez nią dreszcz. — Mam przymierzyć jakiś prototyp. Nalegała, że nie może to poczekać do jutra.

— Pozwól, że cię odprowadzę. — Cassandra zrównała się z nią krokiem. Miała mokre włosy i pachniała morzem. Była boso, ale szła, jakby miała na sobie parę podbitych butów. — Patrzysz na błonę między palcami?

— Nie? — Trevelyan oderwała wzrok od jej stóp. — Jaką błonę?!

— Żartuję sobie. Mój brat miał coś takiego — powiedziała Cassandra lekko. — Wołaliśmy na niego “Syren”, ale pływak to z niego był żaden. Za to świetnie jeździł konno.

Cassandra bardzo rzadko mówiła o swoim bracie, a już na pewno nie tak niezobowiązująco. Trevelyan upewniła się jeszcze raz, że rzeczonej błony tam nie ma, i uniosła wzrok z powrotem do jej twarzy.

— Wygrasz te zawody?

— Tak ci się wydaje? Może i darzą mnie jakimś uznaniem, ale cały czas testują. — Cassandra założyła ramiona na piersiach. — Wiedzą, że nie jestem z nich najsilniejsza ani najszybsza. Wyprzedzają mnie, zostawiają z tyłu. Raz, wystaw sobie, biegliśmy jeszcze po ciemku, i nagle wyprzedziła mnie cała grupa. Zostałam kompletnie sama w tych górkach za miasteczkiem. Pewnie chcieli mnie wystraszyć.

— I co zrobiłaś?

— Kiedy się skupiłam, usłyszałam brzęczenie. To były zapięcia ich sandałów. Pobiegłam na za tym dźwiękiem.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się na myśl o przebiegłej Cassandrze biegnącej pod osłoną nocy za gromadą zarozumiałych piratów.

— Ale masz szanse, tak?

— Tak. To test wytrzymałości, a w tym jestem dobra.

— Och, nie wątpię.

Przystanęły przed wejściem na dziedziniec kuźni. Nad bramką zwieszał się kwitnący krzak hibiskusa.

— Bardzo mi się podoba, jak nosisz teraz włosy — odchrząknęła Cassandra. — Znaczy, zawsze ładnie wyglądałaś, na przykład z warkoczami, ale to jest coś innego.

— Tak? — Trevelyan odruchowo uniosła rękę do włosów. — Przestałam je po prostu fryzować. Moja matka zawsze mówiła, że to szopa, ale kiedy straciłam rękę… jakoś odechciało mi się poświęcać tyle wysiłku, żeby coś z nimi zrobić.

— Wspaniale wyglądasz, inkwizytorko.

Ta “inkwizytorka” na końcu wydawała się tak doczepiona na siłę, że z wieczora pod hibiskusem zabrała Trevelyan w krótką podróż przez poprzedni wieczór, i jeszcze poprzedni, aż do tamtej nocy w tawernie, kiedy wstała i wyszła, zostawiając Cassandrę samą. Trevelyan preferowała fakty ponad wrażenia, to prawda, ale nie miała też problemów z rozróżnianiem pomiędzy tymi dwoma rzeczami, i teraz objawił jej się nowy fakt: Cassandra, mniej czy bardziej świadomie, się nią interesowała.

— Dagna na nas czeka — powiedziała Trevelyan, z premedytacją ignorując komplement, a fakt odkładając na później.

Dagna rozłożyła się ze swoim warsztatem w kuźni kowala, którego jakiś czas temu zabrało morze. Wdowa po nim wyraźnie szukała nowego męża i była zawiedziona, kiedy słynny rzemieślnik Inkwizycji okazał się dziewczyną, ale nie szczędziła jej gościnności. Pomimo późnej pory, dzieci wdowy z ciekawością przyglądały się poczynaniom agentów Inkwizycji.

— Inkwizytorko, Cassandro, wiem, że jest późno. — Na ich widok Dagna zeskoczyła z wysokiego karła, które umożliwiało jej pracę przy blacie o ludzkim wymiarze. — Ale muszę, po prostu muszę sprawdzić, czy jesteśmy na dobrym tropie. Erazm…

Erazm wszedł do kuźni z miednicą pełną czystej wody.

— Inkwizytorko, jestem bardzo podekscytowany tym, co tutaj uradziliśmy. — Odstawił miednicę i zatarł ręce. — Usiądź, proszę, i spróbujemy zrobić pierwszej dopasowanie.

Trevelyan niepewnie zasiadła na krzesełku. Dagna dokręciła coś, czymś skrzypnęła i wyjęła z imadła skomplikowaną, ażurową konstrukcję z jednej strony zakończoną skórzaną uprzężą, a z drugiej metalową dłonią. Dłoń była ewidentnie nieskończona: palcom brakowało stawów, a z nadgarstka sterczały druty.

— To srebryt — wyjaśniła Dagna. — Lekki, ale trwały. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby ta ręka ci ciążyła.

Dagna zamontowała protezę sprawnie na kikucie. Była dość wygodna, ale szybko wyszło na jaw, jak osłabło lewe ramię Trevelyan nawet mimo ćwiczeń ordynowanych przez uzdrowicielkę: żeby unieść je ponad głowę, musiała sobie pomagać prawą ręką.

— Jak leży?

— Dobrze. Wygodnie nawet. Ale musiałabym się przyzwyczaić.

— Oczywiście, oczywiście. To nie jest łatwa zmiana. Uprząż można dopiąć…

Dagna gmerała przy klamrach spinających protezę na barku. Cassandra obserwowała to wszystko z bezpiecznej odległości z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

— To co, spróbujemy ją poruszyć? — zaproponował Erazm.

— Spróbować możemy, ale ja nic nie obiecuję. Nic nie jest takie samo - jeśli chodzi o zaklinanie - od tamtego czasu. Nawet kule ognia mi krzywo latają.

Dagna zachichotała uroczo, Erazm zachował jednak powagę.

— To jak?

— Dobrze, spróbujmy.

— Jeszcze jedno zatem. — Odczepił od pasa fiolkę z lyrium i przyłożył ją do niewielkiego zaworu u góry protezy. — To będzie zasilało nasz mechanizm. Przez całą długość biegną izolowane przewody. Naprawdę niesamowita robota, Dagno.

— Mój dziadek takie od stuleci robił. — Dagna machnęła ręką.

— Dobrze więc. — Trevelyan wstała i rozluźniła barki. — Dajcie mi chwilę. I trochę przestrzeni.

Popatrzyła na protezę, zwisającą bezwładnie u jej boku, a potem wzięła krok do tyłu i zamach, tak jak uczyła ją zaklinaczka. Nic to nie dało, bo trzeba było do tego zacisnąć pięść, a jej ręka kończyła się za łokciem. Spróbowała znowu, wyobrażając sobie, że używa tej metalowej, doczepionej pięści, ale lyrium tylko zaiskrzyło i od razu zgasło.

— Może pomogę? — Erazm, bezbłędnie uprzejmy i gorliwy, był już u jej boku. Aż chciało się zgrzytać zębami. — Zasłona stawia mniejszy opór dwóm osobom.

Cassandra przewróciła oczami i zrobiła jakiś dziwny grymas. Erazm nie przejął się tym: chuchnął w dłonie, roztarł je i podał prawą Trevelyan. Dagna odsunęła dzieci i siebie na bezpieczną odległość.

Zadziałali w tandemie: krok w tył i zamach, tylko że Erazmowi wystrzeliło z pięści świetliste ostrze, a Trevelyan uderzyła się metalową ręką boleśnie w udo.

— Nic się nie stało, inkwizytorko? — Dagna natychmiast do niej doskoczyła. — To mogło boleć…

— Nic takiego. — Trevelyan roztarła to miejsce drugą ręką. — Ale, jak widzicie, nic z tego. Nie mogę i już.

— To z pewnością kwestia czasu — uspokoił ją Erazm. — Może potrenujemy jutro razem, bez tego prototypu i zbędnej publiczności?

— Nie wiem, kogo nazywasz zbędnym — powiedziała ze swojego kąta Cassandra i Trevelyan jakoś podtrzymało to na duchu.

— Możemy. Dobrze. — Trevelyan szarpnęła za klamry. — Nie wiem, na ile przyniesie to efekt, ale możemy.

Dagna pomogła jej wypiąć się z protezy. Była zawiedziona porażką, ale starała się tego po sobie nie okazywać. Trevelyan nie miała siły jej pocieszać, więc zostawiła to Erazmowi i wyszła, żegnając się zdawkowo.

Cassandra odprowadziła ją do pałacyku na wzgórzu, milcząc tak stoicko i bezpretensjonalnie, jak tylko ona potrafiła.

— Dziękuję — powiedziała Trevelyan, kiedy dotarły na miejsce. — Bałam się, że będziesz mnie pocieszać, a naprawdę mam tego dość, takiego jałowego gadania, że z czasem wszystko będzie lepiej.

— Chciałam ci tylko zaoferować, że zostanę twoją Lewą Ręką — powiedziała Cassandra tak drętwo, że to musiał być żart. — Ale powstrzymałam się.

— To dobre. Dziękuję. Ale jednak chciałabym mieć własną. Żeby nie musieć liczyć na ciebie w obronie albo biciu jakichś złoczyńców. Wiesz.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się ciepło i zrobiła krok do przodu, który znacznie zbliżył ją do Trevelyan. I znowu to wrażenie: intymności, kameralności, do którego najwyraźniej dażyła.

— Myślisz, że będziesz coś takiego jeszcze robić? — zapytała, marszcząc brwi. — Czy dni ścigania templariuszy po pustyni nie są za nami?

— Chciałabym być gotowa na taką okoliczność. Jak twoi rycerze zakonni. Jak Erazm. Czy przeszkadza ci to, że jest magiem?

— Przeszkadza? — zdziwiła się Cassandra. — Nie, zapominam po prostu, że tak jest. Dlaczego tak uważasz?

— Widziałam, jaką zrobiłaś minę.

— To na magię Zasłony. Zawsze chodzą mi ciarki po plecach, kiedy coś przy niej majstrujecie.

— Jesteś wrażliwa na dysonans.

— Chyba tak. — Cassandra przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. — Znowu to zrobiłaś.

— Co?

— Zmieniłaś temat.

— Byłam ciekawa czegoś, to tyle.

Cassandra bywała tak śmiesznie prosta do odczytania: tak jak teraz, skonsternowana i podejrzliwa zarazem, usiłowała się domyślić, do czego dążyła Trevelyan.

Zanim sytuacja zdołała jakkolwiek się rozwinąć, korytarz wypełnił perlisty śmiech i pojawiła się Josephine, pod wpływem alkoholu i uczuć wyższych.

— Widzę, że dobrze się bawiłaś, Josie. — Trevelyan zrobiła krok w tył, żeby ją przepuścić.

— W rzeczy samej. — Josephine okręciła się wokół własnej osi, powiewając sukienką. — Zaprosił mnie na jutrzejsze święto. Och, inkwizytorko, czy to mi przystoi, zadawać się z rivaińskimi młodzieńcami?

— Jak najbardziej. — Trevelyan wzruszyła ramionami. — Tutaj to wręcz dobrze widziane. Nawiążesz dobre relacje i tak dalej.

— Późna pora — mruknęła Cassandra. — Pozwólcie, że ja już udam się na spoczynek. Dobranoc.

Trevelyan zamieniła z Josie jeszcze dosłownie kilka zdań, po czym również wróciła do siebie. Zdjęła sandały i położyła się na łóżku, żeby pomyśleć, bo myślenie zawsze najlepiej jej przychodziło w pozycji horyzontalnej.

Cassandra nigdy nie wydawała jej się osobą zainteresowaną otwarcie jakimikolwiek relacjami cielesnymi… Z wyjątkiem tamtego jednego razu, który jednogłośnie uznały wszak za przypadek, błąd ciał spragnionych dotyku. Cassandra niedługo po tym incydencie wyjechała, nie dając temu żadnego innego kontekstu.

Trevelyan nie powiedziała o tym nikomu, nawet swojemu największemu powiernikowi, Dorianowi Pavusowi. Nie widziała powodu rozdmuchiwać sprawy: Cassandra wydawała się być kompletnie ponad tego typu rzeczy, chociaż należała do osób bezwiednie zmysłowych. Przyciągała uwagę zapięta po szyję i w kolczudze, robiła większe wrażenie niż krągła Josie, która nago wyglądała jak wyciągnięta z antivańskiego aktu. To Cassandra jednak od czasu do czasu grała główną rolę w jakichś niewinnych fantazjach Trevelyan.

Myśl o Pavusie przypomniała jej o listach, a listy o Emprise du Aur. Podniosła się i z westchnieniem usiadła do biurka.

Przez chwilę patrzyła tępo na kawałek pergaminu, a potem coś ją tknęło.

Jeśli chodzi o sytuację w Emprise du Aur, wykorzystajmy może naszą obecność w regionie - dopisała pod akapitem o swoim zdrowiu i postępach w terapii. Nie tyle militarnie, co edukacyjnie. Roześlijmy co mądrzejszych ludzi do zborów i katedr jako wiernych, by nieśli wieść o reformach bezpośrednio do Sióstr i Wiernych. Jeśli Matki mają dość oleju w głowie, zobaczą, skąd wieje wiatr. Zakon to wszak więcej niż katedry i wielkie kapłanki.

Postawiła kropkę, odłożyła pióro do kałamarza i położyła się spać.

Cały następny dzień pochłonęło święto morza, które Rivaińczycy obchodzili wyjątkowo hucznie. Zaczęło się od wielkiego otwarcia i jarmarku, na którym obecność gości była obowiązkowa i wiązała się z jedzeniem wszystkich przysmaków, jakie tylko Benadolid miało do zaoferowania. Po tym Trevelyan udało się szybko uciec do ptaszarni, żeby nadać listy, i wróciła na sam czas, żeby zobaczyć początek zawodów.

Linię startową wyznaczono na placu targowym, a początek trasy wiódł rozpadliną pomiędzy wzgórzami górującymi nad miasteczkiem. Uczestnicy stanowili nerwowy, spocony tłumek ubrany w ten sam biały strój ściągnięty w pasie rzemieniem. Było wśród nich kilka kobiet. Cassandra wyróżniała się spośród reszty wzrostem i opanowaniem.

Kiedy Brade dała znak, ruszyli, niektórzy biegiem, inni truchtem. Josephine dopingowała swojego młodego żeglarza, który szybko wysunął się na czoło wyścigu. Cassandra tkwiła gdzieś w połowie stawki, przynajmniej dopóki nie zniknęła wśród zabudowań.

W dalszej części obchodów miała miejsce uroczysta procesja z ukwieconymi słupami i gałęziami, która rozwinęła się w jakieś dziwne przedstawienie zakończone rzucaniem rzepą do celu. Pierwsze, oczywiście, rzucać musiały Trevelyan i Josephine - ta pierwsza słabo swoją jedyną ręką, ta druga niecelnie swoją prawą. Wymowa tej tradycji pozostawała dla nich niejasna, ale Rivaińczycy zrywali boki przy tych rzutach.

Erazma spotkały dopiero na poczęstunku po tym elemencie święta.

— Jak się bawicie? — zawołał z drugiej strony stołu, usiłując przekrzyczeć zespół grający skoczne rivaińskie melodie.

— Nie do końca wiemy, o co chodzi, ale poza tym w porządku. — Trevelyan przechyliła się przez blat. — Nie wziąłeś udziału w zawodach?

— Jestem za cienki w uszach, jak to mawiają w Fereldenie. Strasznie męczące to wszystko — dodał po chwili.

— Nareszcie ktoś to przyznał — powiedziała Josephine, ukradkiem ocierając pot.

— Nie wiesz, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa? — zapytała Trevelyan z nadzieją, że krótko.

— Długo w noc — odparł Erazm, też mało zachwycony perspektywą. Jako siostrzeniec Maresol musiał uczestniczyć zarówno w zakulisowych przygotowaniach, jak oficjalnych obchodach. — Jeszcze będą świętować zawody i otworzą beczki tegorocznego wina na wieczór.

Trevelyan nie sądziła, że otwieranie beczek z winem będzie kiedykolwiek brzmiało dla niej mało zachęcająco, ale Josephine wyglądała na podobnie skonfliktowaną. Całe to jedzenie, hałas, przeganianie po całym mieście i rzucanie rzepą w upale było wykańczające, więc kiedy tylko uwaga się od nich odwróciła, porozumiały się wzrokiem i uciekły na plażę, zabierając ze sobą jeden z palmowych parasoli. Tam ucięły sobie drzemkę, którą przerwały głosy biesiadników przybywających tłumnie na plażę, aby powitać zawodników kończących wyścig.

W lazurowej wodzie zatoki widać było już głowy pływaków miarowo prujących wodę. Z takiej odległości nie dawało się odróżnić poszczególnych osób, ale zbliżali się z każdą chwilą, i w awangardzie było zaledwie kilka osób.

Rivaińczycy nakreślili na piasku linię mety i ustawili się za nią z kwiatowymi wieńcami i dzbanami z wodą. Trevelyan przepchnęła się przez tłum i stanęła na podmywanym falami brzegu, żeby lepiej widzieć, ale oślepiało ją słońce odbijające się od powierzchni zatoki.

Pierwszy pływak dobił do płycizny, z pluskiem wydobył się na brzeg, na czworakach dobiegł do mety i upadł za nią. Trevelyan go nie znała, ale sądząc po krzykach, był dość popularnym zawodnikiem. Za nim kolejna osoba gramoliła się na nogi w falach przyboju i tę Trevelyan znała: była to Cassandra, której warkoczyk z dłuższego pasma włosów wymknął się z korony, w którą był zawinięty na głowie, i opadł na kark. Wybiegła na brzeg i dopadła do mety z większą godnością niż zwycięzca. Tłum opadł ją z radością, wiwatując i gratulując.

Trevelyan podkasała mokrą suknię i ruszyła z powrotem przez tłum, szukając zwycięzców wzrokiem. Byli ocierani ręcznikami i podawano im chłodną wodę do picia.

— Czy nie wydawało ci się, że masz duże szanse? — zapytała, kiedy Cassandra odjęła dzbanek z wodą od ust.

— Nic takiego nie mówiłam. — Cassandra otarła usta ręką. — Tylko tyle, że mnie testują.

— Drugie miejsce. Bardzo taktycznie obliczone.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz — powiedziała wymijająco, ale Trevelyan potrafiła już odczytać ten ton.

— Naprawdę dobrze rozegrane.

— Dziękuję. A teraz chodźmy na tę ucztę.

Cassandra zaoferowała jej ramię, a Trevelyan na to przystała z beztroską i optymizmem osoby, która nie miała pojęcia, jak długa, trudna i obfita w wydarzenia będzie nadchodząca noc.


	7. Chapter 7

_Zakon nie potrzebuje wojen, ni starć, ni wrogów; Zakon potrzebuje czego innego - otwarcia na miłość, czy to miłość bliźniego, czy umiłowanie cnót. Tymczasem zbyt długo pozostawał zamknięty na tę miłość - obwołując innych nieludźmi, apostatami czy abominacjami, odmawiając im wolności, godności czy praw - w tym prawa do miłości. Tak, magom powtarzano nawet, że powinni unikać związków między sobą, nie przywiązywać do innych, a już w szczególności - nie dochowywać się potomstwa, aby nie przenosić swojego piętna na następne pokolenia. Jakiegoż piętna? Wszak magowie są naszymi obrońcami przed koszmarami Pustki, tak jak Inkwizytorka ocaliła nas przed terrorem Koryfeusza. Gdzie byśmy byli, gdyby się nigdy nie narodziła?_

Proklamacja Boskiej Wiktorii podczas inauguracyjnej mszy w Wielkiej Katedrze

 

Jeśli Trevelyan słusznie podejrzewała, że Cassandra ustąpiła młodemu Rivaińczykowi pola na ostatnim etapie wyścigu specjalnie, to było to naprawdę taktyczne posunięcie z jej strony. Okazało się, że zwycięzca zawodów musiał po zapadnięciu zmierzchu wnieść Brade, najwyższą kapłankę, na szczyt świątynnego wzgórza, oczywiście na czele długiej, barwnej, głośnej i coraz bardziej pijanej procesji.

Trevelyan miała honorowe miejsce z przodu pochodu. Kiedy weszła do świątyni, wszystko, co ją dotąd trapiło, kompletnie ustąpiło: myśli o kalectwie, o braku sprawności fizycznej i magicznej, polityce, groźbie wojny, kwestii reform, wszystko to znikło i zastąpione zostało beztroską i czystym zachwytem. Wzgórze porastał tropikalny, kwitnący ogród, z którego wyłaniały się ruiny dawnego tevinterskiego sanktuarium. Rivaińczycy pozwolili roślinom przewrócić ściany i przerosnąć chodniki; po ciemku trzeba było uważać na wystające korzenie i nisko zwisające gałęzie. Miejsce to nie było w ogóle niepokojące, jak pałacyk na bliźniaczym wzgórzu, mimo że Trevelyan czuła, jak cienka była tu Zasłona: wszystko wydawało się ciepłe i zachęcające, jak kuchnia, w której babcia właśnie wyjęła z pieca pachnące ciasto.

Rivaińczycy odkorkowali ostatnie gąsiorki i beczułki, muzycy dostroili instrumenty i zaczęli grać. Trevelyan dała się ponieść: były tańce, bardzo dużo niezrozumiałych toastów, nieznanych piosenek, jeszcze trochę tańców, przystojna twarz Cassandry w półmroku, rivaińscy żeglarze, rivaińskie dziewczęta. Zorientowała się, że świętowanie ma się ku końcowi, kiedy została prawie sama wśród muzyków. Wszyscy poginęli w ciemności, ściskając bądź to butelkę albo dzbanek, bądź kogoś innego: Josephine obejmowała się ze swoim żeglarzem, Maresol przemknęła w objęciach Costo, a Erazm mignął w krzakach z jedną z uczestniczek wcześniejszych zawodów.

— Odprowadzę cię. — Cassandra wyłoniła się z cienia po jej prawicy. — Chodźmy już.

— Tak. — Trevelyan zatoczyła się lekko i musiała złapać ją za łokieć, żeby odzyskać równowagę. — Chyba czas.

Cassandra ruszyła pewnie w kierunku mostu. Trevelyan, zmęczona i pijana, dreptała za nią; kiedy ujrzała tę delikatną konstrukcję spinającą skaliste zbocza wzgórz, przystanęła niepewnie.

— Nie wiem, czy chcę tędy iść.

— Chodź, podam ci rękę. Przejdziemy razem.

Trevelyan ujęła podaną dłoń, naburmuszona jak dziecko. Most linowy kołysał się pod wpływem wiatru od morza. Kiedy Cassandra na niego weszła, nieco się ugiął. W ciemności nie było widać dna, i może to nawet dobrze. Trevelyan ścisnęła jej dłoń, wbiła wzrok w jej plecy i przeszła na drugą stronę - choć nadal z duszą na ramieniu.

Pogoda się zmieniła: zerwał się wiatr, który niepokojąco szeleścił liśćmi palm, a chmury zasłoniły gwiazdy. Pałacyk wznosił się przed nimi jednostajnie ciemną bryłą - nikt nie przyszedł zapalić kandelabrów ani pochodni.

— To był ciekawy dzień — zagadnęła Trevelyan, bo wydawało jej się, że powinna coś powiedzieć. — Czegoś takiego w tej górskiej twierdzy byśmy nie przeżyły.

— To prawda. Jestem pełna podziwu, że taki naród ma takie ciekawe tradycje.

— Taki? — powtórzyła Trevelyan złowrogo.

— No, pogański — wyjaśniła Cassandra, wyraźnie tego nie podłapując. — Prosty. Nie ma w tym, oczywiście, nic złego, po prostu nie spodziewałam się…

— Że żyją jak my albo ludzie w Orlais? Czy Antivii? Tylko dlatego, że nie przyjęli naszej religii?

Cassandra zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.

— Niepotrzebnie bierzesz to do siebie, a ja jak zwykle nie mogę się odpowiednio wyrazić. Mam na myśli, że to obca nam kultura, i jak w Antivii można się spodziewać, że będzie się obchodzić Dzień Świętej Elianny…

— To barbarzyńcy z Rivainu obchodzą święto morza? Na dodatek nie w sposób jakoś bardzo odbiegający od Świętej Elianny na orlezjańskiej prowincji, może za wyjątkiem tej rzepy.

— Trevelyan, dobrze wiesz, co miałam na myśli — powiedziała Cassandra, zakładając ręce na piersi. — Nie moją winą jest, że czasem użyję nieodpowiedniego słowa, a ty dorabiasz sobie do tego całą historię.

— Nie muszę nic dorabiać, to, jak o nich mówisz, jest bardzo wymowne. Nie oświeciło ich światło świętego kaganka, więc to aż dziwne, że mają własną kulturę i wychodki. Ale nie stracili nazbyt wiele, wiesz?

— Jesteś zmęczona. Lepiej zostawmy to już.

— Nie. — Ta propozycja tylko rozzłościła i tak już rozdrażnioną Trevelyan. — Jutro będziesz zachowywać się tak samo!

— Nie rozumiem, czego ode mnie chcesz, Trevelyan.

— Chcę, żebyś przestała udawać, że bycie andrastianinem to najlepsze, co może się przydarzyć. Nie dla wszystkich ludzi, wiesz. Oni się też o tym tutaj przekonali.

Głos uwiązł jej w gardle i zdenerwowała się też na siebie za takie szybkie uleganie słabości. Twarz Cassandry natomiast stężała.

— Ach, więc wracamy do tego. Z jakiegoś powodu nadal uważasz, że ja miałam z tym coś wspólnego. Otóż nie, nie miałam. Cokolwiek ci podpowiada obarczanie mnie winą za wszystkie grzechy Zakonu… to coś wewnątrz ciebie. I to coś brzydkiego.

Czara się przelała. Trevelyan zrobiła mały krok do tyłu, zupełnie jak przy tańczeniu gawota, i zamachnęła się prawą ręką. Cassandra nie miała najmniejszego problemu z przewidzeniem tego ruchu i swobodnie, nonszalancko wręcz złapała jej rękę w nadgarstku. Trevelyan nie miała już drugiej, żeby ją uderzyć z przeciwnej strony, więc szarpnęła się desperacko, ale Cassandra trzymała mocno i patrzyła na nią z góry trochę z politowaniem, a trochę wyzywająco, i Trevelyan doprowadzało to do szału.

— Zostaw mnie!

— To ty zostaw mnie. Po co zawsze drążysz to samo? Nie wiesz, jaka będzie odpowiedź?

— Liczę na to, że wreszcie pójdziesz po rozum do głowy!

— Komuś innemu tutaj przydałoby się trochę rozumu.

Trevelyan miała w sobie jakiś taki element, który lubił robić na złość, sięgać po jakieś środki ostateczne, takie, przed którymi wszyscy się wzbraniali. Nie była z tego specjalnie dumna, ale nie potrafiła też się tego wyprzeć. W tym właśnie momencie jej najbardziej buntownicza i nieprzewidywalna część postanowiła sięgnąć po ten skrawek wiedzy o Cassandrze, którego do niedawna do siebie w ogóle nie dopuszczała.

Wspięła się na palce i przycisnęła usta do ust Cassandry.

Przez chwilę nic się nie działo; Cassandra w konsternacji ściskała jej przegub i fukała z nozdrzy gorącym powietrzem, a potem przeszedł przez nią potężny dreszcz, dygot niemal, który kompletnie odmienił oblicze całej tej sceny. Złapała Trevelyan w pasie, przechyliła się odpowiednio, żeby otrzymać ten kąt, który dosyć niewinne zetknięcie warg otwierał na nowe, ekscytujące możliwości, i pocałowała ją jak książę - nie, jak przystojny rozbójnik całował księżniczki w tych bardziej niegrzecznych dziełach Varrica.

Trevelyan pozwoliła się ponieść chwili, bo też była epicka: mroczny pałac, noc w ogrodzie i one dwie pośrodku tego, Cassandra zapamiętała i napięta jak postronek, jedyna ręka Trevelyan opadająca wreszcie na policzek, ale już w geście namiętności, a nie przemocy, burza oznajmiająca swoje nadejście przeciągłym pomrukiem.

W końcu przejaśniły się umysły i Trevelyan otworzyła w przestrachu oczy, żeby ujrzeć - zbyt blisko - zaskoczone oczy Cassandry. Odskoczyły od siebie, a Trevelyan przyłożyła palce do warg. Były mokre i nabrzmiałe.

Cassandra osłupiała, czerwona z zażenowania nie tylko na twarzy, ale też na szyi, a Trevelyan zrobiła jedyne, co mogła w tej sytuacji: podała tyły.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła przed siebie, traf chciał, że akurat w kierunku skrzydła mieszkalnego. Spadły pierwsze krople deszczu. Trevelyan wpadła do swojego pokoju i zatrzasnęła drzwi, dysząc. Będzie musiała się spakować i wyjechać, bo przecież nigdy nie spojrzy już Cassandrze w oczy. Josephine powie, że bardzo się pokłóciły i nie mogą już współpracować. Cassandra pewnie wróci w góry do swojego zakonu i nigdy nikomu nic nie powie, bo to przecież Cassandra.

Stała tak przez chwilę, usiłując wziąć się w garść, kiedy przerwało jej pukanie.

To była Cassandra, zadyszana i mokra od deszczu.

— To jest właściwe — powiedziała. — Czuję to całą sobą. Czy ty to czujesz?

Trevelyan pokiwała głową, bo z pewnością coś czuła.

Cassandra weszła do środka, przytłaczając ją swoją bliskością i wzrostem. W ciemności błyskały tylko białka jej oczu; nachyliła się, a Trevelyan zarzuciła jej swoje jedyne ramię na szyję i pocałowała ją na wydechu. Cassandra przycisnęła ją do siebie, miała mokre, silne dłonie, a Trevelyan głęboki dekolt na plecach, gołą skórę. Jakby dotykał ją ktoś inny, kogo dotąd w ogóle wcześniej nie znała, jakaś obca kobieta.

Cassandra bez trudu podniosła ją na wysokość bioder, zresztą Trevelyan łatwiej było objąć ją nogami niż ramionami, więc specjalnie się nie opierała. W jej małym pokoju ściana była zawsze blisko, toteż nie zdziwiła się, kiedy zderzyła się z nią plecami. Cassandra przycisnęła mokre usta łapczywie do jej szyi. Miała wilgotne włosy i smak słonej wody wciąż na sobie, pod tym - swój własny znajomy zapach, który można było wyczuć pod uchem i na krawędzi szczęki.

Trevelyan westchnęła głęboko i wygięła grzbiet, więc Cassandra zsunęła się z szyi na obojczyk i miejsce między piersiami podtrzymywanymi przez gors sukienki, poprawiła chwyt na jej pośladkach, i wyszło na jaw, że jakby skąpe nie były rivaińskie stroje, nie dotrą dalej bez pozbycia się ubrań. Trevelyan z determinacją odepchnęła się od ściany - Cassandra odstawiła ją na ziemię - i jedną ręką szarpnęła za haftki, zerwała sukienkę. Pod spodem miała tylko parę majtek na troczki, więc majtki też szybko zjechały na podłogę, a stopy wyszły z nich jedna po drugiej.

Cassandra cofnęła się i tym samym uderzyła łydkami o łóżko. Trevelyan czuła jej wzrok na sobie nawet po ciemku, choć nie spodziewała się, że ktokolwiek już na nią tak spojrzy, i sprawiało to, że do podbrzusza napływało jej gorąco.

— Rozbierz się — powiedziała, a właściwie poleciła, i Cassandra złapała za brzegi tuniki i zdjęła ją przez głowę jednym sprawnym ruchem. Jej ciało zachowało swój jednoznacznie atletyczny kształt nawet po ciemku, ale twarz była smugą cienia, i Trevelyan przeszyło chłodem wspomnienie czarnej sylwetki sobowtóra Cassandry.

Ta jednak była prawdziwa. Wyciągnęła rękę i dotknęła jej ramienia.

— Trevelyan? Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak. To nic.

Trevelyan chyba chciała się jednak upewnić: przesunęła ręką po potężnym udzie Cassandry, potem po mięśniach brzucha, wreszcie - po zadartej piersi, która prawie mieściła się w dłoni. Cassandra westchnęła urywanie, obejmując ją w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Trevelyan nie przypuszczała, że ktoś taki może mieć tak ciepłą i miłą w dotyku skórę, ale tak było; Cassandra posiadała ekscytującą odmienność, ale tego dobrego, ujmującego rodzaju, jej fizyczność zapraszała, a nie odrzucała. Trevelyan pchnęła, a Cassandra trochę ustąpiła, i zderzyły się kolanami na łóżku. Nie było miejsca, żeby się obrócić, te łóżka przewidziano dla jednej, niewiercącej się osoby, więc Trevelyan po prostu przycisnęła Cassandrę swoim ciężarem do siennika, opierając się na łokciach i nieelegancko ocierając o jej wystające biodro. O ile Cassandra całowała łapczywie i ściskała ją niemal boleśnie, to nie walczyła tak, jak można by się spodziewać, wręcz poddała się losowi.

Trevelyan było trochę trudno zapanować nad sytuacją bez tej drugiej, pomocniczej ręki, nie była też pewna, czy Cassandrze przypadkiem nie będzie przeszkadzać dotyk kikuta, więc starała się go nie używać. Wreszcie cofnęła się trochę, usiadła i złapała nogę Cassandry w kolanie, żeby ją unieść. Taka pozycja pozwalała zetknąć się wargami, i Trevelyan wiedziała z doświadczenia, że czasem nawet razem szczytować, a nawet jak nie razem, to przynajmniej jej, i to dosyć szybko.

Przyspieszony oddech Cassandry zamienił się w gardłowe jęki. Trevelyan przełożyła sobie jej nogę przez ramię i złapała bardziej odpowiedni rytm. Łóżko trochę protestowało, ale się tym nie przejmowała; nie przejmowała się już niczym.

Kiedy dochodziła, Cassandra uniosła się, złapała ją za kark i pocałowała głęboko. Trevelyan kompletnie zmiękła. Opadła częściowo na łóżko, a częściowo na gorące, spocone ciało obok, zamierzając złapać oddech, ale Cassandra ją zaskoczyła: złapała ją w przegubie i poprowadziła jedyną rękę Trevelyan do spojenia swoich ud, pokazując jej bez słów, czego chce.

Trevelyan jej to dała i jak na kogoś, kto udawał, że jest ponad sprawy cielesne, Cassandra była zupełnie taka jak inne kobiety: mokra i miękka od wewnątrz, tylko znacznie silniejsza, bo ścisnęła Trevelyan za ramię tak, że syknęła z bólu.

Po wszystkim leżały w skonsternowanym milczeniu. Trevelyan czekała, aż Cassandra wyskoczy z łóżka i ucieknie do siebie, ale kiedy to nie nastąpiło, po prostu przyłożyła się do jej ramienia; było tam bardzo wygodnie, chociaż obie trochę się lepiły od potu. Gdy już przygasł poblask chwili, wreszcie z całą mocą uderzyła ją świadomość, że przespała się z Cassandrą Pentaghast. Najgorsze było to, że nawet nie mogła za bardzo nikomu o tym powiedzieć, bo z Josephine nie była na takiej stopie, a w liście do Boskiej nie mogła za bardzo zawrzeć tego typu informacji. _Zapewne zaskoczy Cię wieść, że wzięłam Cassandrę do łoża. Wszystko przebiegło pomyślnie. Potwierdzam, iż posiada wspaniałe nogi._

Cassandra westchnęła głęboko, a po chwili jej oddech zwolnił. Musiała być bardzo zmęczona; przebiegła wiele mil po górach i przepłynęła zatokę, a potem była reszta święta i entuzjastyczny seks na bardzo małym łóżku. Trevelyan pociągnęła nosem, poruszała palcami u stóp i próbowała też zasnąć, ale wino, którego tyle wypiła, naciskało jej na pęcherz. Wstała więc po cichu, nałożyła sukienkę, wyszła na ciemny korytarz i zapaliła sobie w dłoni światełko dla kurażu. Dobrze znała drogę do pomieszczenia łaziebnego, i zwykle w nocy przechodziła ją z duszą na ramieniu, ale dzisiaj szła przed siebie z pewnością kogoś, kto dokonał czegoś niezwykłego.

Załatwiła swoje i zgasiła światełko, żeby nie budzić Cassandry. Otworzyła za to okiennice i do jej maleńkiego pokoju wpłynął zapach nocnych kwiatów i odległe głosy ostatnich biesiadników. Cykady grały niestrudzenie w gaju.

Trevelyan odwróciła się od okna, chcąc wrócić do łóżka, ale kątem oka zauważyła jakieś poruszenie w mroku.

Była to ciemna sylwetka, postać do złudzenia przypominająca Cassandrę, chociaż prawdziwa Cassandra leżała przecież właśnie w łożu, i blask księżyca odbijał się od ramienia, którym osłaniała oczy.

Trevelyan zaschło w gardle, ale kiedy postać poruszyła się i zalśniła ostrzem noża, zdała sobie sprawę, że to nie złowrogi sobowtór, a kto inny.

Rzucila się w bok i wyciągnęła rękę po swoją laskę, ale tylko obiła się boleśnie kikutem o stół, a napastnik tymczasem zniknął w pasmie mroku przy szafie. Panicznie rozpaliła ogień i pokoik zalał się światłem, w którym na moment odmalowała się cała scena: łóżko, Cassandra na nim, otwarte drzwi, mężczyzna z nożem skradający się ku Trevelyan, w stroju tak czarnym, że zdawał się pochłaniać światło.

Trevelyan pchnęła ogniem w jego stronę. Zasłonił się dłonią i jakoś zdusił płomień, a Trevelyan zgięła się w pół, zdjęta nagłym bólem. Rozbłyski musiały zbudzić Cassandrę, która wyskoczyła z łóżka jak sprężyna. Uchyliła się przed pierwszym zamachem nożem, drugim, złapała napastnika za przegub i uderzyła w twarz. Odwinął się i kopnął ją w brzuch, co odrzuciło ją na łóżko.

Wskoczył na nie i zamachnął się. Ostrze zabłysło. Cassandra zablokowała cios, złapała go za ramię i szarpnęła, spadł z hukiem na podłogę koło Trevelyan, która chętnie kopnęła go w głowę. Jej bosa stopa ześliznęła się po jego policzku. Złapał ją za kostkę i chciał się podnieść, ale spadła na niego rozwścieczona Cassandra. Mocowali się jeszcze chwilę, aż w końcu założyła mu dźwignię na szyję i tak długo trzymała, aż przestał wierzgać.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała chrapliwie.

— Tak. — Trevelyan złapała się stołu i wstała. — Kto to jest? Skąd się tu wziął?

Cassandra ściągnęła mu kaptur z głowy. W chwiejnym świetle, które zapaliła Trevelyan, ukazała się blada twarz młodego mężczyzny, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała.


	8. Chapter 8

_Jako nauczycielki nowych pokoleń Sióstr i Matek spotykamy się często z zarzutami, iż Zakon nie idzie z duchem czasu, że nauki jego nie przystają do wieku, w którym żyjemy. Należy ten pogląd stanowczo odrzucić: ci, co tak uważają, nie spotkali się z dobrą nauką, a jedynie jej jednowymiarową, spłaszczoną wykładnią. Moje drogie, to prawda, że Andrasta święta jest wojowniczką i trzyma miecz, ale Zakon nie ma wojować, ma nieść światło wiary, miłosierdzia i nauki. To nasz znak: słońce, a nie płomień wojny i stosu._

Przemówienie Matki Karoberty na ponownym otwarciu seminarium w Val Royeaux

 

Cassandra przywiązała niedoszłego zabójcę do krzesła paskiem od szlafroka Trevelyan, bo niczego innego nie miały pod ręką. Ze względu na jego umiejętności rozpraszania magii to ona została, żeby go pilnować. Trevelyan natomiast wyruszyła po pomoc i właśnie przechodziła przez most wiszący bez majtek, których nie zdołała znależć w całym tym zamieszaniu.

Wstający brzask rozświetlił ruiny świątyni. Trevelyan najpierw odkryła w krzakach Costo, ale żadna ilość wołania i szarpania nie była w stanie go obudzić, więc odpuściła sobie i ruszyła dalej. Na dziedzińcu przy stole siedziała samotna postać: była to Maresol, w stoickim spokoju konsumująca winogrona wśród śpiących biesiadników.

Rozmazaną i potarganą Josephine znalazły zwiniętą w kłębek za przewróconym stołem. Erazma szukały dłuższą chwilę - był na ścieżce prowadzącej do miasteczka, bo akurat chwiejnym krokiem odprowadzał swoją wybrankę do domu. Wszyscy na dźwięk słów “zabójca” i “zamach” natychmiast trzeźwieli i przechodzili w tryb gotowości.

— Gdzie on jest, inkwizytorko? — zapytał Erazm, i choć na co dzień nie wyglądał groźniej od przeciętnego adepta z Kręgu, to teraz w ciemnej ulicy ktoś mógłby się go nawet przestraszyć.

— Cassandra go pilnuje. W pałacyku.

— Chodźmy czym prędzej. — Maresol dobudziła jeszcze młodego człowieka, który miał zaalarmować służby porządkowe, i poprowadziła ich zdecydowanie w kierunku mostu.

Na miejscu spotkali Cassandrę: siedziała na łóżku we wczorajszym stroju i z obnażonym mieczem na kolanach. Mimo ewidentnej powagi sytuacji, Trevelyan widok ten poniekąd podekscytował.

Napastnik nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Głowa zwieszała mu się bezwładnie na pierś, więc Cassandra wstała i uniosła ją tak, żeby mogli mu spojrzeć na twarz.

Mógł być w wieku Erazma, miał jasną, poparzoną od słońca skórę i ciemne włosy, ale ten typ urody, po którym nie dało się powiedzieć jednoznacznie, gdzie się urodził. W ciemności był przerażający, ale teraz Trevelyan nie obejrzałaby się za nim na ulicy.

— Kto to do jasnej cholery jest? — zapytała Maresol, która dotąd wydawała się najmniej poruszona całą sytuacją.

— Nie mam pojęcia — odparła Trevelyan. — Nigdy go nie widziałam. Cassandro?

— Ja również. Przeszukałam go, nie miał nic przy sobie. Żadnych znaków, tatuaży, niczego. To, jak walczy, zdradza dobre przeszkolenie. Prawdopodobnie również u templariuszy, bo potrafił rozproszyć magię.

— Nawet więcej — powiedziała Trevelyan, obejmując się ramionami. — Zrobił coś takiego, jak tylko ty potrafisz. Poczułam każdą kroplę lyrium w żyłach.

— Tego nie uczy się nikogo oprócz poszukiwaczy — zdziwił się Erazm. — Znaczy, teraz justynian. A to na pewno nie jest żaden z nowicjuszy.

— Czy nie istnieje możliwość, że te informacje wam… wyciekły? — zapytała Josephine.

— Absolutnie nie. — Cassandra pozwoliła głowie opaść z powrotem na klatkę piersiową. — Osobiście dobierałam nowicjuszy i po dziś dzień nauczyłam tej umiejętności tylko trzy osoby, i to łącznie z Erazmem. Natomiast wiem, kiedy mogły wyciec: za kadencji wielkiego komtura Lucjusza. Wszyscy wiemy, jakich deprawacji się dopuszczał…

— Może wróćmy na chwilę do meritum — zaproponowała Maresol, wciąż przyglądając się zabójcy. — Czyli dostał się do pałacyku w trakcie uczty…

— Tego nie wiemy. Nie widziałam go wcześniej… — Trevelyan urwała na chwilę, bo przecież widziała: to był sobowtór-ostrzeżenie, które ona kompletnie zignorowała. — A na pewno nie tego wieczora. Jestem pewna, że byłyśmy tu same.

Bo inaczej ktoś by przybiegł sprawdzić, czemu Cassandra krzyczy po nocy. Trevelyan spojrzała w bok i napotkała wzrok Cassandry, która musiała pomyśleć o tym samym i zażenowało ją to.

— Wyszłam za potrzebą przed snem — ciągnęła Trevelyan, czując na sobie pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenia. — Wróciłam… po ciemku… weszłam tutaj i otworzyłam okiennice, żeby trochę wywietrzyć. Kiedy się odwróciłam, stał w drzwiach. Zaatakował mnie. Broniłam się… — Wskazała na osmoloną ścianę i szafę. — Ale wstyd przyznać, że bardzo łatwo sobie ze mną poradził. Na szczęście Cassandra przybyła z odsieczą, że tak powiem.

— Czy na to wzgórze są tylko dwie drogi - od miasteczka i od świątyni, przez most? — zapytała Cassandra.

— Na pewno po zmierzchu. — Maresol otarła ścianę rękawem. Ślady zostały. — Dlatego musiał poczekać, aż się zajmiemy ucztowaniem i przestaniemy kręcić po okolicy. Inaczej ktoś by go zobaczył - tutaj wszyscy się znają i od razu zauważają nieznajomych. Przepraszam, inkwizytorko, że nie dopilnowaliśmy…

— To raczej ja powinnam przeprosić, że ściągnęłam wam kogoś takiego na głowy. Strach pomyśleć, co jeszcze mógł wyczyniać z tym nożem. Nikt z nas nie brał bezpieczeństwa pod uwagę, bo nikt nie miał wiedzieć, że tu jesteśmy.

— Opłaciłam każdego, o kim tylko pomyślałam — przyznała Josephine. — Każdego.

— To nie zawsze wystarcza, a port w Dairsmuid huczy od plotek — powiedziała Maresol. — Stanowisz dość charakterystyczną postać, inkwizytorko. Podobnie poszukiwaczka, mój drogi siostrzeniec też nieco wyróżnią się z tłumu, nawet tutaj, a jeszcze przybyła ta krasnoludka… Komuś, kto wypytywał po porcie, łatwo było połączyć te elementy. W kim masz wrogów?

Erazm prychnął.

— Dobre pytanie, ciotka.

— Trochę się ich znajdzie. Templariusze-dezerterzy, Tevinterczycy, orlezjańscy buntownicy… Naraziliśmy się wielu osobom, organizacjom i państwom.

— Ale kto by się zniżył do wysłania zabójcy? — sarknęła Cassandra. — Chyba tylko Tevinter.

— Nie tylko — powiedziała Josephine z pewnym rozczarowaniem.

— Co możemy z nim zrobić? — zapytała Trevelyan, którą znużyło patrzenie na młodzieńca związanego paskiem od szlafroka.

— Wrzucić do ciemnicy. — Maresol pokręciła głową. — Przesłuchać, kiedy się ocknie i kiedy wszyscy utniemy sobie należytą drzemkę.

— Macie ciemnicę? — Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi.

— Oczywiście. A ten osobnik nie tylko zamachnął się na naszego honorowego gościa, a jeszcze dopuścił się przemocy w dzień naszego święta. O, jesteście — powiedziała na widok dwóch osiłków, którzy pojawili się w drzwiach. — Zabierzcie proszę tego młodzieńca do ciemnicy. Pamiętajcie, nie do celi, tylko ciemnicy. I nie spuszczajcie z niego oka, dopóki się nie pojawię.

Strażnicy nie bez trudu odwiązali napastnika od krzesła - Cassandra wiązała naprawdę mocne węzły - i wzięli go każdy pod ramię. Szarpnięcie go trochę ocuciło i obrzucił zebranych nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem, a potem znowu osunął w nieświadomość.

— Przyślę po was dziewczynę popołudniu i pójdziemy go przesłuchać razem. — Maresol ukłoniła się oszczędnie. — Odpocznijmy teraz.

— Tak jest — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Do zobaczenia.

Erazm ścisnął jej ramię dla otuchy, a Josephine objęła mocno. Wkrótce została sama z Cassandrą, która wcale nie zabierała się do wyjścia.

— A ty co zamierzasz?

— Jak to co? — Cassandra usadowiła się na krześle z rozstawionymi kolanami i ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersi. — Pilnować ciebie. Najwyraźniej jest to potrzebne.

Trevelyan poprawiła włosy i usiadła na skraju łóżka. Wiele osób zamachiwało się już na jej życie, ale nigdy tak niehonorowo, z asasynem wysłanym, żeby zaatakować w środku nocy, gdy ktoś wraca z wychodka.

Cassandra nie patrzyła na nią, tylko na okno. Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy moment, kiedy zostały same od tamtego, kiedy wszystko się zmieniło; nie miała jednak kompletnie sił, żeby ubrać cokolwiek w słowa, więc po prostu położyła się na boku. Dla pewności co jakiś czas uchylała jedną powiekę i widziała Cassandrę, która siedziała nieruchomo jak posąg.

Kiedy obudziła się później, Cassandra spała na krześle z głową odrzuconą do tyłu i nieelegancko otwartymi ustami. Trevelyan wstała i wybrała nowe ubrania, a skrzypnięcie drzwiami szafy obudziło Cassandrę, która podskoczyła na miejscu.

— To tylko ja. Pójdę się odświeżyć.

Wzięła długi, wspaniały prysznic, który zmył z niej większość poprzedniego dnia, i wycierała się, kiedy ktoś wszedł. Była to Cassandra.

— Przepraszam. — Odwróciła taktownie głowę.

Trevelyan przez chwilę mocowała się jedną ręką z ręcznikiem, usiłując się zasłonić, a potem zrezygnowała: w końcu Cassandra i tak widziała ją już nago, i to w detalu. Nie było co ukrywać.

Odłożyła ręcznik i sięgnęła po bieliznę, widząc Cassandrę cały czas kątem oka. Ta musiała przez chwilę walczyć ze sobą, bo przestępowała z nogi na nogę i drapała się po karku, a potem odwróciła się powoli i otwarcie popatrzyła na Trevelyan.

— Dobry Stwórco — wybąkała. — Jesteś taka piękna.

Gdyby to był ktoś inny, Trevelyan pewnie by tego dobrze nie przyjęła, ale na widok oczarowania na twarzy Cassandry coś ją ścisnęło w klatce piersiowej; rzuciła bieliznę na bok i podeszła do Cassandry, jakimś sposobem wpadając od razu w nawias jej ramion i odnajdując jej usta. Cassandra pocałowała ją chętnie, głęboko i z intencją, której nie dało się z niczym pomylić, i gdyby na dole w ciemnicy nie czekał na przesłuchanie zamachowiec, kto wie, jak by się to skończyło.

Trevelyan oderwała się od niej, dysząc.

— Musimy gdzieś być za chwilę — powiedziała. — Coś mamy zrobić.

— Tak. — Cassandra wysunęła rękę z jej włosów i pozwoliła jej opaść, ale jej wzrok oscylował w tych okolicach partii ciała Trevelyan, które zwykle dla przyzwoitości pozostawały ukryte. — Tak. Ubierzmy się.

Trevelyan wybrała na ten dzień bardziej skromny strój: prostą tunikę pozbawioną dekoltów i wycięć, którą zwykle nosiła pod wierzchnimi okryciami w zimniejszym klimacie. Cassandra natomiast wyszła z umywalni w zbroi.

— Oszalałaś? — Trevelyan zerwała się z ławki, na której czekała. — Dostaniesz w tym udaru.

— Nic mi nie będzie. — Machnęła ręką. — On musi wiedzieć, z kim rozmawia. Chodźmy po Josephine.

Łatwo wpadły w odpowiedni rytm kroków. Trevelyan widziała z bliska, że Cassandrze już perli się na skroniach i czole pot, ale nic nie powiedziała; sytuacja była wystarczająco dziwaczna i krępująca.

Josephine została już obudzona przez Idoyę i usiłowała doprowadzić się do porządku, ale była blada z wysiłku i trzęsły się jej ręce. Trevelyan poszła do studni po zimną wodę dla niej i kiedy wracała z pełnym dzbankiem, zobaczyła, że Cassandra rozmawia z Idoyą, a przynajmniej usiłuje, bo nie mogła z niej nic wyciągnąć.

— Cassandro. — Usiłowała jej dać jakiś znak ruchem głowy, ale Cassandra nic z tego nie łapała. — Do jasnej… Ona się ciebie boi, jak tak wyglądasz. Daj, proszę, wody Josie, a ja z nią pogadam.

Cassandra, trochę urażona, wzięła dzbanek i wycofała się. Trevelyan otarła pot z czoła - ją też trochę trzymało po wczorajszym pijaństwie.

— Przepraszam — powiedziała do córki Maresol. — Poszukiwaczka Cassandra spodziewa się teraz zagrożenia z każdej strony. Mamy zejść do miasteczka?

— Tak. Zaprowadzę was do więzienia. Przyniosłam też coś do jedzenia. — Wyciągnęła z torby przewieszonej przez ramię dwa pakunki. — To tylko podpłomyki i ser, ale piekarze dzisiaj nie pracowali…

— O, bardzo dziękujemy. Umieram z głodu. Jesteście świetnymi gospodarzami — powiedziała, ułamując kawałek twardego, dojrzałego sera. — Naprawdę. Co mi przypomniało: czy wiesz może gdzie jest nasza kowalka, Dagna? Nie mogłam jej wczoraj znaleźć.

— Jest w kuźni — odparła Idoya, mile połechtana pochwałą. — Okazało się, że wróciła tam na noc, żeby popracować.

— To dobrze. Martwiłam się o nią. — Wpakowała sobie do ust ser i placek, więc rozmowa się urwała.

Po chwili nadeszły Cassandra i Josephine, ta druga z twarzą ukrytą pod rondem kapelusza. Casandra w międzyczasie przypasała jeszcze miecz; w zbroi z ciemnego metalu, zapięta po samą szyję sprawiała inne wrażenie od tej rozluźnionej, przyjemnej osoby, która brała udział w rivaińskich zawodach i bawiła się do wczoraj do skocznej muzyki. Trevelyan wiedziała, że noszenie zbroi wymusza wyprostowaną postawę i sztywne, oszczędne ruchy, ale różnica była uderzająca.

Zeszły w czwórkę do miasteczka, po drodze rozprawiając się ze śniadaniem i rozmawiając o przebiegu wczorajszego świętowania. Okazało się, że pijaństwo i rozpusta są jego ważnym elementem, i Idoya zapewniła Josephine, że jej zachowanie było jak najbardziej właściwe, a wręcz pożądane na tej uroczystości.

Więzienie w Benadolid mieściło się w stoku wzgórza, w jaskini powiększonej i przystosowanej ręką człowieka do przetrzymywania więźniów. Po przejściu korytarza, w którym musieli iść gęsiego i Josephine trzymała Trevelyan za rękę, wychodziło się do sporej komory z celami po obu stronach. Łącznie były cztery. Na przeciwległym końcu tego pomieszczenia w podłodze znajdowała się krata, i nad tą kratą stała Maresol, Erazm i jakiś mężczyzna, którego Trevelyan nie znała.

— Dobrze, że jesteście — powiedziała Maresol na ich widok. — Z nami nie bardzo chce rozmawiać. Idoya, dziękuję ci za pomoc, ale przy tym już być nie musisz.

Kiedy dziewczyna znikła w korytarzu wejściowym, nieznajomy mężczyzna pochylił się i otworzył kratę. W dole, w pomieszczeniu wielkości pieca na chleb, siedział zamachowiec. Na ich widok wstał, i Trevelyan mogła nareszcie w pełni spojrzeć w twarz swojemu niedoszłemu zabójcy. W pełgającym świetle pochodni wyglądał niepokojąco.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytała, kucając na brzegu.

Jego wzrok skoncentrował się na kikucie jej ręki, dobrze widocznym w krótkim rękawie tuniki, a potem powędrował na bok.

— Poszukiwaczka Cassandra — powiedział z akcentem, którego nie było łatwo przyporządkować. — Ambasadorka Montilyet. I jeszcze brat Erazm.

— Zgadza się — odparła Trevelyan, usiłując nie okazać mu zaniepokojenia, chociaż widziała, że Josephine zadrżała, a Cassandra zacisnęła szczęki. — Skoro nas tak dobrze znasz, wypadałoby się przedstawić. Od tego, jak się będziesz teraz zachowywać, może zależeć twoja przyszłość.

— Ja nie mam przyszłości. Nie wykonałem swojej misji i może stać się ze mną cokolwiek.

— Kto dał ci tę misję? — nie wytrzymała Cassandra.

— To straszliwa szkoda, że moi bracia nie będą wiedzieli, że walczyłem wręcz z poszukiwaczką Cassandrą…

— I przegrałeś. I masz szczęście, że nie ukręciłam ci łba na miejscu za to, co chciałeś zrobić.

Zamachowiec pokiwał głową, jakby doceniał fakt, że nadal ma ją na karku.

— Jestem ciekaw, jakim rodzajem zakonu jest ten twój nowy, skoro wyskoczyłaś na mnie wprost z łóżka inkwizytorki.

Trevelyan aż wstała i zrobiła krok do tyłu z wrażenia. Josephine przyłożyła dłoń do twarzy, a Cassandra poczerwieniała pod swoją opalenizną, nie wiadomo, czy z zażenowania, czy ze złości.

— Nie takim, który szkoli skrytobójców — powiedziała przez zęby. — W odróżnieniu od zgromadzenia, z którego ty pochodzisz. Zakon Ognistej Przysięgi?

— Co? — Zamachowiec zdziwił się dziecinnie. — Nie żebym słyszał o czymś takim.

— W takim razie… — Cassandra przyklękła na jedną kolano, pochylając się groźnie nad dołem. — ... skoro nie chcesz nam wyjawić, kto cię przysłał, zapewne nie możesz się doczekać, by powiedzieć, czemu.

Jakby przełączyła przycisk: oczy zabójcy zabłysły, a wyraz twarzy całkowicie się zmienił.

— Bo inkwizytorka niszczy Zakon — wyrecytował. — I jego wspaniałą tysiącletnią tradycję. Jeśli pozwolimy na te zmiany, które ona i anty-Boska chcą wprowadzać…

— Anty-Boska! — parsknęła Josephine.

— Tak, bo wybrana nieprawnie! Już Justynia V nie powinna była zasiadać na Słonecznym Tronie, skoro chciała zniszczyć Zakon i doprowadziła przez to do bratobójczej wojny!

— Justynia chciała powstrzymać wojnę — powiedziała Cassandra z niedowierzaniem. — To wielki komtur Lucjusz ją rozpętał. Był to pewien splot wydarzeń, ale…

— Wielki komtur był ostatnim prawowitym komturem — ciągnął zamachowiec. — On mógł ocalić Zakon, gdyby tylko Justynia nie związała mu rąk!

— Nie mogę tego dalej słuchać — stwierdziła Maresol, odchodząc od kraty. Trevelyan podreptała za nią, również zniesmaczona tym przedstawieniem. — Któż go nauczył takich bzdur.

— Sam się nauczył. — Trevelyan oparła się o chłodną ścianę jaskini. — Jest mnóstwo ludzi, którzy mają takie poglądy, tylko zwykle nie uciekają się do przemocy.

— Przepraszam, że cię to spotkało. — Maresol pogłaskała ją pocieszająco po ramieniu. — Cała ta uwłaczająca sytuacja.

— Mnie zawsze coś takiego spotyka — powiedziała ponuro Trevelyan. — Ale wy nie mieliście w tym udziału. Myśmy sami go tam stworzyli, na południu. Przez tę wojnę i wszystko inne, co się wydarzyło.

— Ktoś idzie — zauważyła Maresol. W korytarzu zamajaczyła niewysoka sylwetka, więc Trevelyan pomyślała, że to Idoya, ale w zasięgu pochodni okazało się, że to Dagna. — Wasza zguba się znalazła.

— Tak, przyszła zerknąć na skrytobójcę — powiedziała Dagna, jakby było to coś, co robiła każdego dnia. — Pozwolicie?

— Proszę bardzo. — Maresol machnęła ręką w kierunku wejścia do ciemnicy, gdzie Cassandra cierpliwie usiłowała wyciągnąć z więźnia coś pożytecznego.

Dagna nachyliła się nad jej ramieniem, przekrzywiła głowę, pokiwała nią i wróciła do Trevelyan i Maresol.

— Znam go — oświadczyła. — Miałam takie przeczucie, a zwykle im ufam, no i proszę.

— Znasz go? — zdziwiła się Trevelyan. — Skąd?

— Poznałam go w Kręgu Hasmal, kiedy tam studiowałam eteryczne właściwości lyrium. Był tam adeptem templariuszy - znaczy, już byłym, bo to było po rozwiązaniu traktatu nevarriańskiego… Też interesował się lyrium, ale raczej praktycznie - chciał się dokopać do tego, jak użyć go przeciwko jego użytkownikom.

— To umiejętności Poszukiwaczy — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Ściśle strzeżony sekret. Do niedawna.

— Tak. I w Kręgu się to nikomu nie spodobało. Wywalili go po kilku tygodniach. Zawsze był trochę dziwny, a magowie niespecjalnie go darzyli sympatią… Bo należał do tych radykałów, wiesz. Którzy by zakuli wszystkich w kajdany “dla bezpieczeństwa”.

— To się wszystko zgadza.

— Właśnie nie — wtrącił się Erazm, który przysłuchiwał się tej rozmowie. — Jeśli mogę, inkwizytorko, to jedna rzecz mi się w ogóle zgadza. Założyliśmy, że musiał wkraść się do pałacu, kiedy wszyscy świętowali w świątyni, i poczekać na twój powrót. Tymczasem ty w nocy wstałaś, żeby udać się za potrzebą… przepraszam…

— Nie krępuj się. — Trevelyan wzruszyła ramionami — Nie mam już i tak prywatności.

— I zdołałaś wrócić i wejść z powrotem do pokoju, zanim cię zaatakował. — Erazm odchrząknął. — Gdzie była poszukiwaczka Cassandra… Poważnie zmieniło to jego szanse. Czemu nie spróbował, kiedy byłaś sama, w korytarzu albo… no…

— Albo kiedy byłam za potrzebą — zgodziła się Trevelyan. — Po ciemku, pod wpływem, zdezorientowana. To jest dziwne, to prawda. Nie mam pojęcia czemu.

— Może się zgubił? — podsunęła Dagna, nieco rozładowując atmosferę.

Maresol zaprosiła wszystkich na obiad, co spotkało się z ciepłym przyjęciem ze wszystkich stron. Kiedy zebrali się do wyjścia, kratę znowu opuszczono i zamachowiec został sam w swoim dole, ale Trevelyan jakoś nie było go w ogóle żal. Całą drogę rozmawiali jeszcze o szczegółach zamachu, starannie omijając temat Cassandry w łóżku Trevelyan, ale kiedy doszli na miejsce, Maresol zakazała poruszać cokolwiek, co było z tym związane, w obecności swojej córki, i chcąc nie chcąc przeszli na bardziej neutralny grunt.

Trevelyan starała się zachować dobry humor i uczestniczyć w rozmowie, ale coraz bardziej odpływała od rzeczywistości. W końcu, gdy powietrze stało się zbyt duszne, by oddychać, przeprosiła towarzystwo i wyszła na chwilę na taras, na którym kiedyś nocowały z Josephine.

Tak jak przewidywała, Cassandra wyszła za nią. Nie śmiała podejść bliżej - trzymała się framugi drzwi i nie odzywała. Trevelyan w końcu nie zdzierżyła.

— Po co tu jesteś, jeśli nic nie mówisz?

Cassandra nareszcie podniosła na nią wzrok.

— Czy mogę przyjść do ciebie wieczorem?

Jeśli Trevelyan miałaby jakoś określić ten ton, powiedziałaby “grobowy”. Ciężar, który odsuwała od siebie podczas całego tego popołudnia, nagle przygniótł jej barki.

— Oczywiście. — Odchrząknęła. — Przyjdź.

— Dobrze. — Cassandra pokiwała głową i znikła w drzwiach.

Trevelyan z frustracji zwinęła prawą dłoń w pięść, ale nie mogła znaleźć dobrego miejsca, żeby uderzyć, więc w końcu dała sobie spokój i oparła się o balustradę. W oddali słońce stoicko zachodziło nad zatoką, barwiąc chmury i wodę intensywnym odcieniem czerwieni.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kantyczka Oblubieńców bez wątpienia odnosi się nie tylko do miłości, jaką Andraste żywi do Stwórcy, ale też do miłości fizycznej, w zamyśle autora być może pomiędzy Andraste a Maferatem, a być może pomiędzy wiernymi w ogóle. Nie jest to interpretacja popularna wśród pobożniejszych badaczy, jednak mnogość zmysłowych odniesień w tekście wskazuje na jej poprawność: oblubienica ma wszak “piersi jak gołębice”, “wonny ogród oliwny”, spoczywa na “łożu z zieleni” i raduje się “bliską obecnością” ukochanego. Bez wątpienia jest to poznanie więc fizyczne, a jego obecność w zbiorze naszych świętych tekstów oznacza, że i relacje cielesne mają szczególny wymiar._

Matka Grunhilda z Weisshaupt

 

Kiedy Cassandra przyszła, Trevelyan siedziała przy biurku, usiłując nadać jakiś sens wydarzeniom tego dnia i poprzedniej nocy, ale nic jej się nie składało, zupełnie jakby odkleiła się od rzeczywistości i miała do czynienia tylko z jakąś marną jej podróbką. Z tematem Cassandry uporała się już wcześniej i była gotowa na jej przyjście, z gotowym przemówieniem włącznie. Na początek powiedziała:

— Usiądź, proszę — a kiedy Cassandra zgodnie z przewidywaniami uparcie stanęła na środku, ciągnęła: — Wiem, że twoje przekonania dyktują ci pewien sposób postępowania i choć może się tak czasem nie wydawać, szanuję je, i nie chciałabym, żebyś z mojego powodu robiła jakieś kompromisy albo zmagała się z sumieniem, bo to się mija z celem; dlatego, jeśli czujesz, że to jakiś błąd albo wypadek, incydent zwykły, to po prostu przejdźmy nad tym do porządku dziennego i zapomnijmy o tym, co się tu wydarzyło, a ja obiecuję, że przestanę nosić dekolty i patrzeć sugestywnie na twoje ramiona, i w ogóle już nikomu nic o tym nie powiem, i sama nie będę o tym myśleć.

Cassandra uniosła brwi, a potem je zmarszczyła. Jak na kogoś, kto powinien móc ukrywać emocje, jej twarz zdradzała bardzo dużo.

— To niezupełnie to, co miałam na myśli — powiedziała z rezerwą. — Ale jeśli tak sobie życzysz, możemy tak zrobić, inkwizytorko.

— Nie powiedziałam, że sobie tego życzę — odparła Trevelyan, zwężając oczy. — A ty? Co ty chciałaś powiedzieć?

— Idealnie nic. — Cassandra westchnęła i przetarła czoło. — Jednak biorąc pod uwagę to, że masz zupełnie inne wyobrażenie na temat moich motywów, chyba coś muszę.

Przebrała się po obiedzie: miała na sobie tylko strój noszony zwykle pod zbroją i przeszywanicą, czyli koszulę i nogawice podkreślające kształt nóg i pośladków. Z siedzącej perspektywy Trevelyan nogi te wydawały się sięgać nieba, co nie było nazbyt pomocne w obecnej sytuacji.

— Proszę bardzo — zachęciła ją Trevelyan, nie patrząc wprost na nią, tylko trochę do boku.

— Ja… — Cassandra wyraźnie się męczyła. Trevelyan wcale nie chciała jej pomóc, obudziło się w niej coś buntowniczego. — Kiedy prowadziłam ten nowicjat w górach, miałam dużo czasu, żeby się zastanowić nad różnymi rzeczami. Doszłam wówczas do wniosku, że szukanie ideału było błędem. Wszak sama nie jestem idealna. I przypomniałam sobie wówczas ten moment - choć nie wiem, czy ty go pamiętasz…

— Tamtą noc w tawernie.

— Tak. Spojrzałaś na mnie jakoś inaczej. Co to było? Przypadek jakiś?

Cassandra spojrzała prosto na nią. Trevelyan, chcąc nie chcąc, podchwyciła jej wzrok.

— Zwiastun, może.

Na chwilę zapadła cisza, w której słychać było, jak szeleszczą liście palm na dziedzińcu.

— Nie wydało mi się to wówczas właściwe — podjęła Cassandra, splatając ręce za plecami jak na apelu. — Nie chciałam… wyjść na naiwną. Musisz zrozumieć, iż nie mam w tych sprawach nazbyt wiele doświadczenia, co zresztą dobrze mi nie leży. Kontynuując, potem przyszło zaproszenie na Świętą Radę i kiedy przyjechałam, z tych gór, w przetartych, połatanych butach, bo nie miałam nawet gdzie kupić nowej pary, po oglądaniu przez dwa lata tylko pryszczatych twarzy moich nowicjuszy, Varric obwieścił mi, że się zaręczyłaś. Chciałam ukręcić temu swojemu konkurentowi kark. Chciałam go wyzwać na pojedynek i zamieść nim podłogę. Chciałam… chyba pojmujesz.

— Varric z ciebie zażartował.

— Tak, jak zwykle. Ale coś mi to uświadomiło: byłam wściekła, że ktoś mnie uprzedził.

— Nie było tego po tobie widać.

— Naprawdę? Zaczęłam zwracać na ciebie uwagę. Dość… wydatnie. Myślałam, że to oczywiste.

— Długo nie uważałam na nikogo oprócz siebie. — Trevelyan odruchowo spojrzała na lewo, na swój kikut obciągnięty ciasno skórą.

— To zrozumiałe. — Cassandra drgnęła, jakby chciała się poruszyć, ale zrezygnowała. — Poniosłaś wielką stratę. Nikomu z nas oceniać, jakby się zachował w analogicznej sytuacji.

— Być może.

— Więc co uważasz? — zapytała ekspresywnie Cassandra.

— O czym?

— O tym wszystkim. — Powiodła dookoła ręką. — Czy to nie głupie? To głupie jest po prostu! Spotkałyśmy się tak dawno temu na konklawe, a teraz…

— To w ogóle nie jest głupie. Zawsze zatykałaś mi dech w piersiach. Kiedy cię poznałam, pamiętam jak dziś, pomyślałam “słodka Andraste, poszukiwaczka może mnie szukać, ile zechce”.

Cassandra parsknęła.

— Nie wierzę w to.

— Może to nie był dokładny cytat, ale coś w tym stylu. Potem oczywiście przestałam myśleć w takich kategoriach, ale wywierasz pewien wpływ.

Cassandra przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, patrząc podejrzliwie z ukosa.

— Czy wiesz, że to Erazm przekonał mnie ostatecznie?

— Tak? Jak?

— Przyszedł do mnie parę dni temu, porozmawiać, jak to się wyraził, o sprawach łóżkowych. Nie byłam zachwycona, ale wiem, że przecież to do mnie ma się z tym zwracać, więc usiedliśmy i pozwoliłam mu mówić. Powiedział, że poznał tutaj dziewczynę, z którą coś go połączyło. Że wie, że nie będzie mógł tu zostać i nie wiadomo, kiedy wróci, ale chciałby zawrzeć z nią znajomość, bo ja wiem… cielesną.

— Co mu powiedziałaś?

— Że według tradycji jego kultury to spodziewane i pochwalane. Ale on chciał wiedzieć, czy nie sprzeniewierzy się ślubom. I wiesz co, Trevelyan… Doszłam do wniosku, że nie. Ja całe życie z tego lęku, że splamię się, jakoś zbrukam, powstrzymywałam się od najróżniejszych rzeczy, i teraz widzę, że wiele mnie ominęło. Nie chcę, by tak dalej było. Czemu tak na mnie patrzysz?

— Trochę rozumiem, o czym mówisz.

— Nie spodziewałam się tego.

— Tak? — Trevelyan przekrzywiła głowę. — A czego się spodziewałaś, przychodząc tu?

— Nie wiem. Że powiesz mi że to niewłaściwe i mam się stąd zabierać.

— Zaczynam myśleć, że mnie kokietujesz, Cassandro. — Trevelyan uniosła się z krzesła, podeszła bliżej i pozwoliła sobie dotknąć ręką jej brzucha. Był twardy i napięty nawet przez materiał. — Jestem pewna, że nie takie sygnały wysyłam.

Cassandra złapała ją za przegub, zanim ręka dotarła w jakiekolwiek interesujące miejsce.

— Sygnały są jednoznaczne, tyle muszę przyznać. Trevelyan?

Trevelyan z nadzieją uniosła głowę. Cassandra patrzyła na nią ze skupieniem. Usta miała półotwarte, a przygasające światło wieczoru podkreślało ostre rysy jej twarzy.

— Powiedz mi, co robić.

— Weź mnie do łóżka — poleciła Trevelyan, wyrywając się z uchwytu i wyciągając jej koszulę zza paska. Cassandra złapała ją silnie w pasie, a potem jej dłonie zjechały na pośladki Trevelyan. Ta wystawiła z nadzieją usta, które Cassandra ominęła, w zamian przyciskając wargi do jej policzka, szczęki i szyi. Nie dałoby się między nie wepchnąć szpilki, ale Trevelyan jakoś wsunęła dłoń na brzuch Cassandry i dotknęła jej piersi od spodu, wierzchem dłoni.

Drzwi na szczęście były zamknięte.

Cassandra ujęła jej twarz w dłonie i popatrzyła badawczo, zupełnie jakby sprawdzała, czy wszystko się zgadza. Potem pocałowała ją namiętnie i popchnęła, a właściwie zasugerowała swoim ciałem, że Trevelyan powinna się położyć, co Trevelyan ochoczo wykonała, bezwstydnie podciągając swoją tunikę na wysokość ud i rozchylając nogi. Cassandra zacisnęła szczęki, jej oddech widocznie przyspieszył. Rozebrała się szybko, rzucając ubrania za siebie, a Trevelyan uniosła rękę i rozpaliła ogień w kandelabrze, bo Cassandra była zbyt niesamowita, żeby jej nie oglądać w lepszym świetle: jej ciało stanowiły długie, harmonijne linie muskulatury przetykane gdzieniegdzie starymi bliznami. Wszystko to zachwycało w ruchu, gdy zdejmowała opaskę na piersi i klękała na łóżku, a potem przestało być widoczne, bo powoli przykryła Trevelyan swoim ciałem, aż ta prawie nie mogła oddychać, tak wszystko było blisko, blisko.

Skóra Cassandry była gorąca i sprężysta pod jej palcami, a sama Cassandra nastawiała się do dotyku jak kot. Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że bardzo długo nikt jej pewnie tak nie głaskał, i aż ścisnęło ją w gardle. Cassandra zdjęła z niej tunikę, przeciągnęła ustami od jej obojczyka aż po pachwinę, objęła rękami biodra, przycisnęła twarz do brzucha. Jej dotyk był zdecydowany, ale pełen nabożeństwa, niepozostawiający wątpliwości, że to coś wyjątkowego.

Kiedy wsunęła w nią dwa palce, biodra Trevelyan podskoczyły, a uda same zacisnęły się i przygarnęły Cassandrę bliżej. Ta zachwiała się i podparła drugą ręką, muskając piersi Trevelyan włosami.

— Zagnij palce do góry — podpowiedziała jej Trevelyan, łapiąc za te włosy.

Cassandra posłuchała, i było tak niewiarygodnie, że Trevelyan westchnęła, o ile ten spazmatyczny odgłos można było tak nazwać; no, może bardziej zgodnie z prawdą było, że jęknęła sobie parę razy. Cassandra uniosła głowę.

— Cicho, bo nas usłyszą.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to — wysapała buntowniczo Trevelyan, ale pohamowała trochę swoją ochotę krzyczenia na cały głos, głównie po to, żeby Cassandra się tym nie rozpraszała.

Jej ciało wiedziało przed głową: mięśnie napięły się jeden po drugim, plecy wygięły w łuk, i doszła potężnie, przyciskając do siebie Cassandrę prawą ręką, a lewą szukając bezkustecznie jakiegoś punktu zaczepienia. Po chwili zmiękła i osłabła, co pozwoliło Cassandrze strząsnąć jej uchwyt i podciągnąć się wyżej tak, że mogła przyłożyć usta do jej szyi.

— Czy wiesz, jak długo o tym myślałam? — powiedziała prosto do ucha Trevelyan, dmuchając ciepłym oddechem. — Dłużej od tej chwili w tawernie. Miałam takie sny… z którymi nie wiedziałam, co robić.

Trevelyan odetchnęła głęboko, ukryta pod osłoną Cassandry. Objęła ją. Serce zwalniało, a krew powoli wracała do głowy.

Cassandra w końcu pocałowała ją w szyję po raz ostatni i uniosła się na łokciach. Trevelyan popatrzyła na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek. Była tak blisko, że widziała długość jej rzęs, zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, swoje własne odbicie w źrenicy.

Nigdy nie wierzyła w magiczne, niesamowite pocałunki, i ten też nie wywrócił jej życia do góry nogami, ale z pewnością będzie go pamiętać w mroźne, samotne wieczory: Cassandra pocałowała ją tak, jakby w wolnych chwilach zajmowała się wyłącznie uwodzeniem dziewcząt i kobiet, i dobrze, że leżały, bo inaczej Trevelyan zmiękłyby kolana.

Był to niebezpieczny moment, więc Trevelyan postanowiła działać: energicznie podciągnęła Cassandrę do góry i po chwili znajdowała się gdzieś, gdzie nigdy nie przypuszczała, że się znajdzie: pomiędzy jej umięśnionymi udami, a po uniesieniu wzroku - z widokiem na brzuch płaski jak deska i zadarte piersi.

Spędziły długi, długi czas w tym łóżku, bardzo blisko głównie z konieczności wynikającej z braku miejsca, gładząc się z roztargnieniem po łydkach czy ramionach, bo wszystko było tak samo pokryte potem. Trevelyan usnęła, wyczerpana kompletnie, pusta i obca nawet dla siebie, i spała do rana, budząc się tylko dwa razy, kiedy Cassandra stała się zbyt gorąca w dotyku i kiedy potrąciła ją ramieniem, omal nie wyrzucając z łóżka.

Rano obudziło ją pukanie do drzwi. Oderwała głowę od poduszki jak żołnierz, któremu zagrano na trąbce.

— Inkwizytorko! — zawołał zza drzwi Erazm. — Mieliśmy potrenować… zaklinanie… Wiem, że jest wcześnie, przepraszam.

Trevelyan leżała na boku z ciężkim ramieniem Cassandry przerzuconym w pasie, powoli nabierając wiedzy na temat tego, jaki jest dzień i co ma do zrobienia.

— Poczekałbyś chwilę? — zawołała do Erazma, a do Cassandry szepnęła: — Ktoś przyszedł.

Tak jak się spodziewała: tę otwartą, niezwykłą Cassandrę z nocy zastąpiła ta surowa i zamknięta z dnia. Podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała, jakby szukała drogi ucieczki, więc Trevelyan postanowiła jej pomóc: sturlała się z łóżka i podała jej ubrania, które rozrzuciły poprzedniego wieczora w pospiesznym osiąganiu stanu nagości.

— Nie — powiedziała po chwili Cassandra, z godnością zakładając spodnie. — Nie mamy czego ukrywać.

Ubrała się, zapięła koszulę na ostatnią haftkę i wygładziła rękawy. Trevelyan, która dotąd przyglądała jej się, skołowana, siedząc nago na skraju łóżka, podniosła się i zaczęła szukać swojej tuniki. Cassandra pochyliła się i wyjęła ją zza krzesła.

— Proszę.

— Dziękuję.

Coś pomiędzy nimi przeskoczyło: jakaś iskra, energia, która nie miała nic wspólnego z drugą stroną Zasłony. Trevelyan poczuła się nagle znacznie bardziej naga i przycisnęła do siebie wczorajszą tunikę.

— Powinnaś się ubrać — powiedziała cicho Cassandra, ekscytująco niskim głosem.

Trevelyan sięgnęła do szafy i wyciągnęła coś na oślep. Kiedy miała to na sobie, Cassandra omiotła ją wzrokiem, już zupełnie rzeczowo, i otworzyła drzwi. Erazm, który nonszalancko opierał się o ścianę po drugiej stronie korytarza, na jej widok sczerwieniał i otworzył usta jak łosoś wyjęty z wody.

— Dobrego dnia, Erazmie — powiedziała Cassandra i odmaszerowała swoim charakterystycznym żołnierskim krokiem.

— Zaraz przyjdę — dodała Trevelyan, oddalając się w kierunku łaźni. Skonsternowany Erazm tylko pokiwał głową.

Przebrała się szybko i ochlapała wodą, włosy przeczesała palcami. Z lustra wody w umywalce patrzyła na nią zmęczona twarz o rozmazanym makijażu nad oczami i lekko szalonym wyrazie, coś jakby dziwna kuzynka Trevelyan dokarmiająca koty i zbierająca figurki halli, nie zwykła Laura, która uważała się za racjonalną i mocno stąpającą po ziemi. Poklepała się prawą dłonią po policzkach i podciągnęła sukienkę, żeby dekolt nie był prowokacyjny. Kiedy wróciła po Erazma, doszedł już do siebie.

— Inkwizytorko. — Ukłonił się z galanterią. — Jesteś gotowa?

— Tak, chociaż musimy potem iść na śniadanie, bo jestem bardzo głodna. — Pomasowała brzuch, w którym wyraźnie zaburczało. — Dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś o tym, że mieliśmy razem popróbować. Zupełnie zapomniałam.

Kiedy wyszli na dziedziniec, nerwowe podekscytowanie, które było jej udziałem od wczoraj, ustąpiło przedziwnemu dystansowi do świata. Zaczynał się jeden z tych spektakularnych, przejrzystych dni, w które upał schładzała bryza znad zatoki Rialto; ciepłych i błyszczących od słońca, jakiego w Górach Mroźnego Grzbietu się w ogóle nie doświadczało, a szła przed siebie, jakby musiała przynieść sobie dodatkowe zwoje z kancelarii. Gaj pomarańczowy oszałamiał zapachem, a ona w najlepsze prowadziła z Erazmem rozmowę o niczym.

Zatrzymali się, Erazm podwinął rękawy koszuli. Nareszcie zauważyła, jak opalenizna przykryła znikający tatuaż na jego czole, i jakoś do niej dotarło, ile miała szczęścia, lądując z takimi towarzyszami, jak Erazm, Cassandra, Josephine czy Dagna.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał rzeczony Erazm, zauważając zmianę na jej twarzy.

— Tak, tak. To głód. — Złapała się za brzuch. — Spróbujmy. Może od podstaw szkoły ducha, ona sprawia mi największe problemy.

Przeszli po kolei przez wszystkie figury i zaklęcia - Trevelyan udawało się wszystko za najdalej trzecim razem, oprócz wywołania miecza duchowego. Tutaj utknęła.

— Wydaje mi się, że to ma jakiś związek z brakiem tej lewej dłoni — powiedział Erazm, ostrożnie dobierając słowa. — Wyraźniejszy niż w przypadku zaklinania żywiołów.

— Też tak myślę — przyznała Trevelyan. — Brak symetrii ciała… jakby nie pozwalał mi go przywołać. Jakby Pustka mnie nie rozpoznawała w tej innej formie.

— Tylko to nie jest inna forma. Tylko jej kształt się zmienił…

— Może to jedno i to samo.

Stali tak przez chwilę w zamyśleniu, aż do nosa Trevelyan doleciał zapach świeżego pieczywa i rozproszyła ją myśl o śniadaniu. Erazm musiał to zauważyć, bo zaproponował:

— Spróbujmy może jeszcze raz - i znowu wieczorem, po obiedzie.

— Dobra myśl. Od początku?

Przeszli znowu przez wszystkie figury i tym razem zaklinanie szło Trevelyan znacznie lepiej. Kiedy doszli do miecza duchowego, zamiast gapić się na swój niepokorny kikut, Trevelyan popatrzyła przed siebie. Nastąpiło wówczas coś osobliwego: wywołała ten miecz, rozgorzał w dłoni, której już nie miała - Erazm aż wciągnął powietrze do płuc - a w gęstwie drzew pomarańczowych na moment ktoś się ukazał.

Była to ta ciemna sylwetka, którą Trevelyan zwykła kojarzyć z zagrożeniem. Odruchowo ustawiła się w defensywnej pozycji szermierczej i rozejrzała po okolicy, ale palmy tylko szumiały jak zwykle i ktoś niedaleko rozmawiał o bułkach - nie było żadnego powodu do alarmu.

Kiedy zdała sobie z tego sprawę, miecz zniknął, tak jak jej odzyskane na chwilę przedramię.

— To było coś — powiedział Erazm, wyraźnie pod wrażeniem.

— Widziałeś tu kogoś? Teraz, przed chwilą?

— Tu? Nie, ale Idoya chyba przyniosła śniadanie. Myślisz, że zabójca nie był sam, inkwizytorko? Maresol wystawiła wszędzie straże…

— Nie, to nie to. Raczej coś mi się przywidziało.

— W każdym razie to był sukces, a na pewno zdecydowana odmiana od tego, co wcześniej… — Erazm wdał się w jeden ze swoich monologów o siłach wstępnych i zstępnych i wzrok Trevelyan zbłądził już za jego plecy: zbliżały się Dagna, Josephine i Cassandra, niosąc ze sobą przyjemnych zapach śniadania, ale Trevelyan widziała tylko jedną z nich.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Przepraszam za zwłokę - okres wakacyjny nie sprzyja siedzeniu w skupieniu przy komputerze. Postaram się dopisać ostatnie rozdziały bez znaczniejszch przerw.

_Magia istnieje po to, by służyć człowiekowi, a nie nim władać - żadne zdanie w naszej historii nie przyczyniło się do tylu pojedynczych dramatów, tylu żyć złamanych w ślepej nienawiści. Tymczasem to, czego boimy się najbardziej, to tak naprawdę interwencja z drugiej strony - zza Zasłony. Siły demoniczne. Szalone duchy. Koszmary na jawie. Proponuję zatem zmienić to zdanie na inne: magia służy po to, by służyć człowiekowi, ale potrafi być niebezpieczna. Dlatego dzisiejszy dzień jest historycznym: powołujemy do życia nowy zakon rycerski, który ma na celu nie sprawować pieczę nad magami, a bronić wszystkich niewinnych i słabych. Zakon justynian._

Boska Wiktoria podczas inauguracji zakonu justynian w Wielkiej Katedrze

 

Jakkolwiek nie byłoby to kuszące, Trevelyan nie mogła sobie pozwolić na jednotorowość myśli: w ciemnicy siedział skrytobójca, jego radykalna organizacja operowała gdzieś w ukryciu, nawiedzał ją jakiś mroczny sobowtór, w Benadolid wszyscy liczyli na Trevelyan i jej cudowne ozdrowienie, a cała reszta Inkwizycji z pewnością uważała, że oni w Rivainie zażywają wakacji, chodzą na plażę, piją koktajle i odpoczywają pod palmami.

Tymczasem Trevelyan z determinacją sunęła ulicą targową Benadolid w kierunku ptaszarni, o ile da się sunąć gdziekolwiek w środku dnia przy takim zagęszczeniu tłumu dokonującego zakupów. Minęła obojętnie warzywniaki i stanowiska z owocami, zignorowała odcinek sukienniczy i kramy z biżuterią i akcesoriami, pochyliła się, żeby nie oberwać garnkiem od niewiasty handlującej ceramiką i wpadła wreszcie na korek przy bramie portowej: jakiś geniusz wpędził na rynek całe stado owiec, które, becząc desperacko, uniemożliwiły zarówno wejście, jak i wyjście z ulicy.

Ktoś nieuprzejmie popchnął Trevelyan, usiłując przecisnąć się bokiem. Rzuciła mu potępiające spojrzenie, a wtedy usłyszała konspiracyjny szept za sobą:

— To ta inkwizytorka z południa — powiedział kobiecy głos.

— Ładna jest — stwierdził łaskawie inny głos. Trevelyan zwalczyła ochotę, żeby się odwrócić i sprawdzić. — Słyszałam, że ma romans ze swoją doradczynią.

— Nie! Którą? Tą ambasadorką czy…

— Tą, co prawie wygrała wyścig — syknął głos. Trevelyan zatrzęsła się z oburzenia, ale trzeba im było przyznać, że przynajmniej nic nie przekręciły.

— Mhm. Młoda miłość — powiedziała pierwsza z rozmarzeniem i kiedy Trevelyan przepchnęła się obok owiec i zerknęła do tyłu, zauważyła dwie podstarzałe przekupki z dzbanami mleka na głowach.

Wiadomość o próbie zamordowania inkwizytorki była tak sensacyjna, że szybko trafiła pod strzechy, często ze szczegółami, które wcale nie były niezbędne w tej historii. Płynęła z tego przynajmniej jedna korzyść: mieszkańcy miasteczka zaczęli tak uważać na przybyszów, że nikt nie miał szans nie tylko prześliznąć się tylko do pałacyku, ale też kręcić po całej okolicy.

Mimo to Trevelyan uznała, że dla własnego bezpieczeństwa zastosuje kamuflaż: rivaińską modę. Każdy, kto chciałby znależć inkwizytorkę, szukałby kobiety z południa, a Trevelyan już niemal wtapiała się w tłum.

Wcześniej, w nocy, Cassandra dotknęła jej łopatki i zapytała:

— Co to?

— To tatuaż — wyjaśniła Trevelyan półgębkiem, bo leżała z twarzą w poduszce.

— To wiem. Ale co to przedstawia?

— To jakiś tradycyjny wzór. Zrobiły mi kobiety w łaźni.

— Hmm.

Cassandra zamilkła, gładząc miejsce, gdzie znajdował geometryczny ornament.

— To jest na zawsze?

Trevelyan roześmiała się i odwróciła na tyle, na ile pozwalała jej ograniczona przestrzeń. Cassandra spoglądała na nią z ciekawością.

— Nie przecież. Tylko na parę tygodni.

— Kobiety w łaźni też mi to proponowały, ale nie chciałam.

— Dlaczego? Powinnaś być bardziej awanturnicza.

— Jestem bardziej awanturnicza, niż kiedykolwiek mogłam przypuszczać — powiedziała Cassandra, schylając się do jej ust.

Kiedy Trevelyan wpadła do ptaszarni, wiadomości czekały na odbiór. Było coś od Cullena, Doriana, zwiadowczyni Harding, a wreszcie - list zapieczętowany żółtym woskiem Boskiej. Trevelyan rozerwała pieczęć zębami, zanim opiekun ptaków zdołał zaproponować jej pomoc.

 _Lauro_ , zaczynał się nietypowo osobiście list od Leliany, _uważaj! Dzisiaj wieczorem przypuszczono na mnie skrytobójczy atak, który na szczęście udało mi się powstrzymać. Mam powody przypuszczać, że Ty również jesteś celem: zanim zabójca zginął od odniesionych ran, zdołał wymienić nazwę Inkwizycji i Twoje nazwisko._

Trevelyan zerknęła na datę. List nadano trzy dni temu, jeden dzień przed tym, jak zaatakowano ją w pałacyku, co by oznaczało, że jej list nadany w Benadolid pewnie jeszcze leci gdzieś nad Orlais.

Resztę wiadomości przeczytała już po drodze na walną naradę, pozostałe listy trzymając pod pachą krótszej ręki. Tym razem spotykali się na tarasie domu Maresol, teoretycznie dla odmiany, w praktyce dlatego, że w upale nikomu nie chciało się biegać w górę i w dół wzgórza.

Kiedy dotarła na miejsce, wszyscy już tam byli: Erazm i Cassandra zaciągali fotele w ustronny zakątek, a Josephine ocierała twarz koronkową chusteczką.

— Bardzo dziś gorąco, prawda? — zagadnęła.

— Tak, tak. — Trevelyan była tak zaaferowana, że nie zwracała uwagi na temperaturę. — Usiądźmy, przeczytajmy korespondencję, a potem podsumujmy, co wiemy i co dalej.

Rozdała wszystkim listy i usiedli w kole, zasłonięci przez gęste krzaki hibiskusa. Erazm miał najmniej do przeczytania i po chwili już rozglądał się i kręcił na swoim miejscu. Cassandra posłała mu upominające spojrzenie, więc znieruchomiał i usiadł prosto, a Trevelyan poczuła znajome gorąco.

— Dobrze — odchrząknęła, kiedy wszyscy przewertowali swoje wiadomości. — Wiem, że myśleliśmy dotąd, że opozycja w Emprise du Aur i zabójca to dwie różne, osobno rozpatrywane sprawy, ale Boska donosi, że tak nie jest: stoi za tym jedna organizacja, tak zwane “Dzieci Andraste”. Uważają się za ratunek dla Zakonu, powrót do wartości, i tak dalej.

— Fundamentaliści — podsumowała Josephine.

— Tak. Zakon tylko dla ludzi, celibat dla kleru i zakonów… — Trevelyan starała się nie spojrzeć przy tym na Cassandrę, ale wyczuła jej zażenowanie. — …a magowie do wieży. I są przeciw remanentom majątków zakonnych.

— Hm. — Odchrząknęła Cassandra. — Mimo obecności Inkwizycji w regionie postanowili nie skonfrontować się otwarcie, tylko wysłać skrytobójcę. Żałosne tchórze.

— Skrytobójców — poprawiła Trevelyan. — Lelianie też złożono wizytę w nocy…

— Na miłość Stwórcy. — Josephine przyłożyła dłonie do ust.

— Obroniła się, nic jej się nie stało.

— Zadźgała go — uzupełniła Cassandra, która też dostała list od Boskiej. — Ale zanim zmarł, zdołała więcej z niego wycisnąć, niż my cały czas z naszego.

— Co jeszcze wiadomo o tych “Dzieciach Andraste”? — zapytał Erazm.

— To głównie byli templariusze i radykalne siostry, kilka matek. Nie wiemy, czy działają w innych regionach, jakie mają rzeczywiste poparcie. W Emprise wystarczające, żeby się postawić.

— To na pewno więcej niż Orlais — wtrąciła Josephine. — Jeśli byli w stanie przerzucić skrytobójcę tak skutecznie do Rivainu… I dowiedzieć się o twoim pobycie tutaj… To muszą mieć więcej komórek.

— Nie można powiedzieć, że się tego nie spodziewaliśmy — westchnęła Trevelyan. — Leliana czuła to już w kościach nawet na konklawe.

— No cóż. — Wzruszyła ramionami Cassandra. — Każda gwałtowna zmiana ma swoich przeciwników.

Trevelyan zignorowała to i popatrzyła po wszystkich. Wyczekujące twarze, napięte sylwetki.

— Wracając do meritum — powiedziała — obawiam się, że Josephine ma rację i Dzieci istotnie mają większy zasięg, niż nam się wydaje. Z pomocą Dagny ustaliliśmy również, że zamachowiec nazywa się Gastignac i jest byłym templariuszem z Montsimmard. Jak się tu dostał, skąd wiedział, gdzie nas szukać - nie wiadomo. Nie przypuszczam, by miał tu jakichś towarzyszy, a nawet jeśli ma, raczej nie odważą się przypuścić kolejnego ataku teraz, kiedy tamten nie wypalił. Jedyne, co nam pozostaje, to zdecydować, co dalej.

— Moim zdaniem przede wszystkim należałoby rozgłosić, że zamach się nie udał — odezwała się Josephine. — To wielka porażka dla nich, tych Dzieci. Zarówno w przypadku Boskiej, jak i ciebie. Jeśli też, nie daj Stwórco, rozpuszczali jakieś plotki… to nasi ludzie, w ogóle wszyscy ludzie, muszą się dowiedzieć, że te ataki spełzły na niczym.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową.

— Tak, zdecydowanie. To będzie twoje zadanie, Josephine - rozesłać odpowiednie wiadomości zarówno do naszych dowódców, jak i wielebnych matek, które będą miały za zadanie zdementować plotki i rozwiać wątpliwości. Co dalej?

— Zapewne myślisz o ruchach przeciwko opozycji — powiedziała Cassandra ostrożnie.

Trevelyan, która najchętniej spaliłaby parę zborów, wzruszyła ramionami.

— To brzmi logicznie. Ruch, kontraruch.

— Wiem, że ostateczna decyzja należy do ciebie — podjęła Cassandra — ale chciałabym zniechęcić cię do gwałtownych ruchów.

— Może wyślijmy im liściki z podziękowaniem, że wysłali tylko jednego niezdarnego zamachowca, a nie całą ekipę?

— To rozłam w Zakonie — odparła Cassandra, znacznie łagodniej, niż można by się spodziewać. — Poprzednim razem coś takiego doprowadziło do wojny, która przez trzy lata zebrała straszne żniwo.

Trevelyan poczuła znajome ukłucie gniewu, ale nie rozwinęło się ono w nic więcej.

— Chciałabym wam o jednej rzeczy przypomnieć — powiedziała, nachylając się do przodu. — Po Świętej Radzie rozmówiliśmy się poważnie na temat misji Inkwizycji. I wszyscy przysięgliśmy działać dla dobra ogółu i odnowy Zakonu: z naciskiem na dobroczynność, otwartość, szerzenie pokoju i akceptacji… Co jest wszak dziedzictwem Justynii V… I to, co sobą prezentują te Dzieci Andraste, stoi w zupełnej sprzeczności z tymi wartościami. Jeśli zaczniemy z nimi pertraktować, pokażemy, że ich wizja Zakonu jest równoważna z naszą. A tak przecież nie jest.

Cassandra spuściła wzrok. Jej kolano podskoczyło parę razy. Potem pokiwała głową, patrząc gdześ ponad ramieniem Trevelyan.

— Dzięki za przypomnienie — powiedziała sucho.

— To jest konflikt wartości — przyznał Erazm, który do tej pory tylko kręcił nerwowo młynki kciukami. — Zgadza się. A miejsce justynian jest w tym konflikcie jasne.

— Taką mam nadzieję — podjęła Trevelyan. — Za atak na Boską grozi ekskomunika. Leliana proponowała rozszerzyć ją na całą organizację. Ja poszłabym dalej: obwołać ich sektą, odciąć od Zakonu. Matkom i siostrom sprzymierzonymi z Dziećmi nałożyć interdykt i zagrozić konfiskatą mienia zakonnego, jeśli nie wrócą do nas. To zaboli, ale nie będzie przemocą jako taką.

— To szczególnie zaboli najbardziej wierzących — powiedziała Cassandra. — Taka ekskomunika…

— Powinna ich zmusić do powrotu na łono Zakonu. A jeśli nie zechcą, to jak dla mnie, trzeba ich zepchnąć na sekciarski margines.

— Czy mamy coś w zanadrzu, gdyby to nie zadziałało? — zapytała Josephine.

— Ja już nie — przyznała Trevelyan. — Ale Boska z pewnością. Jak uważacie?

— Jestem za — powiedziała od razu Josephine.

Cassandra westchnęła i pokiwała głową na zgodę.

— O ile moje zdanie się w ogóle liczy — dodał Erazm — to też uważam to za dobre rozwiązanie.

— Ty tu jesteś poniekąd po co innego — napomniała go Trevelyan. — Powiedz, co udało się nam rano.

— Inkwizytorka zdołała przywołać miecz duchowy — wyrecytował dumnie Erazm. — Widziałem na własne oczy.

— Gratulacje!

— Wierzyłam w ciebie cały czas, Trevelyan — powiedziała Cassandra i na moment były zupełnie same wśród hibiskusów.

— Dziękuję. — Trevelyan otrząsnęła się szybko. — Erazmie, to przyda się też wiedzieć Dagnie.

— Już pozwoliłem sobie ją poinformować. Kuje teraz w pocie czoła wykończenia.

— Świetnie. Nie chciałabym chwalić dnia przed zachodem słońca i tak dalej, ale wygląda na to, że osiągamy cel tej podróży.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam — zawołała Idoya od wejścia — ale moja babcia chciałaby się z inkwizytorką rozmówić.

— To na pewno ważne — powiedziała Josephine. — Idź, a my tu dokończymy dzielenie się obowiązkami. Zobaczymy się wieczorem na górze.

Trevelyan rzuciła Cassandrze w miarę dyskretne spojrzenie i wyszła. Na ulicy prawie nie było ludzi, bo panował czas sjesty. Tylko z kuźni dochodziły dźwięki wytężonej pracy, a w jednym z domów ktoś śpiewał i przygrywał sobie na jakimś instrumencie.

Trevelyan wspięła się krętą ścieżką na sam szczyt, sapiąc w duszącym upale popołudnia. Świątynia była na szczęście częściowo ukryta w cieniu drzew oliwnych i cedrów, więc po dojściu na miejsce można było ukryć się pod łukiem dawnej bramy. Na szczycie wzgórza panowała cisza przerywana tylko szelestem liści, kiedy pojawiała się delikatna bryza.

Miejsce to wyglądało zupełne inaczej za dnia niż w nocy, jakoś zwyczajniej. Trevelyan obeszła ruiny w poszukiwaniu Brade, ale długo nie mogła jej znaleźć - po czym zobaczyła ją w miejscu, gdzie pierwotnie przystanęła w cieniu.

— Wieszczko Brade.

— Inkwizytorko Trevelyan. Dziękuję za przybycie i już tłumaczę wezwanie: chciałabym, żebyś uczestniczyła ze mną w wieszczeniu.

— To zaszczyt. Dziękuję.

— To nie zaszczyt, a konieczność. Jest bowiem duch, który chce się z tobą skontaktować.

— Duch? — zapytała głupio Trevelyan.

— Owszem. Nie wiem, jakie na południu macie pojęcie na temat naszego wieszczenia, ale obejmuje ono kontakt z duchami, które pragną mieć z jakiegoś powodu do czynienia ze śmiertelnikami. Pozwólcie, inkwizytorko.

Brade poprowadziła ją do miejsca, którego, Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, jeszcze pięć minut temu tam nie było: zakamarka za na wpół zwaloną kolumnadą. Nie było tu zarośli, tylko wyślizgana latami siadania marmurowa ławeczka i misa, w której leżały suche resztki ziół i kwiatów. Brade wyjęła z kieszeni swoich obszernych, czerwonych szat świeżą wiązkę roślin, potarła je w rękach i wrzuciła do misy. Gestem wskazała, by Trevelyan usiadła.

— Jaki duch chce się ze mną skontaktować?

— Tego nie wiem. Ja jestem tylko pokorną pośredniczką. — Podciągnąwszy szaty, Brade usiadła obok na ławeczce, i Trevelyan zauważyła wreszcie, czemu jej twarz wydawała się tak niepokojąca: miała jasne, szaroniebieskie oczy zupełnie niepasujące do ciemnej skóry i włosów. — Zanim zaczniemy, chciałabym cię wprowadzić w parę niezbędnych zasad: po pierwsze, nie odzywaj się tu do nikogo, kto nie odezwie się najpierw do ciebie. Duchy są wszędzie dookoła nas i mają różne interesy. Nie warto zaczynać czegoś, czego nie można skończyć.

— Zrozumiano.

— Po drugie, nie zadawaj pytań, na które nie jesteś gotowa usłyszeć odpowiedzi, na przykład: o datę czyjejś śmierci, swojej śmierci, swoje szanse na przeżycie czegoś i tak dalej. Możliwe, że dostaniesz odpowiedź i prawdopodobnie ci się ona nie spodoba.

— To ma sens.

— Po trzecie, nie zawieraj żadnych umów. Nie będę mogła cię z nich później wykręcić i prawdopodobnie nie przyniosą ci wcale korzyści.

— To chyba wie każdy mag — powiedziała Trevelyan.

— Tak? Dlaczego więc macie nadal problem z magią krwi?

— A wy go nie macie?

— Oczywiście, że nie. Duchy pomagają nam z własnej woli, nigdy nic za to nie dostają. Nie wykorzystujemy ich i nie pozwalamy, by wykorzystywały nas.

— To brzmi jak coś, czego powinnyśmy uczyć w naszych koledżach. Postaram się to zapamiętać.

— Cieszę się. — Brade klasnęła w dłonie. — No, to do roboty.

Pstryknęła palcami i pojawił się pomiędzy nimi płomień, którym szybko zajęły się wysuszone zioła i kwiaty w misie. Rozszedł się silny zapach. Brade zamknęła oczy i ułożyła dłonie płasko na kolanach, i przez chwilę faktycznie nic się nie działo, a potem przez szczyt wzgórza przepłynęła znowu morska bryza, tylko że nie niosła ze sobą szelestu liści, a szepty.

Trevelyan dostała gęsiej skórki. Miała wrażenie, że słyszy rozmowę, która odbywa się gdzieś niedaleko, ale jest przytłumiona, jakby dobiegała zza ściany.

— Trevelyan — powiedział nagle ktoś do jej ucha, ale kiedy się obejrzała, z tyłu nie było nikogo.

— Nie panikuj — upomniała ją Brade półgębkiem. — Nie ma powodu. Nie musisz też tu siedzieć. Możesz się przejść.

Postanowiła przejść się kawałek, ale nie za daleko. Kiedy wyjrzała za kolumnadę, przed oczami przepłynął jej jedwabisty cień, i zniknął gdzieś za plecami. W gaju oliwnym wyraźnie słyszała śmiechy i jakieś stukanie czy trzaskanie, jakby ktoś rąbał drewno albo rozbijał meble.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był światły pomysł — odezwał się ktoś po drugiej stronie ściany, więc Trevelyan wzięła krok do tyłu. Teoretycznie była przyzwyczajona do koncepcji duchów, do Pustki, tego wszystkiego, ale zwykle obcowała z nią we śnie albo na warunkach własnych zaklęć i było to coś zupełnie odmiennego.

Zrobiła koło i wróciła w pobliże Brade, która wydawała się emanować jakąś pozytywną energią. Wówczas, kątem oka, zobaczyła ciemną, wysoką sylwetkę.

Tym razem nie zniknęła, kiedy Trevelyan spojrzała wprost na nią. Pozostała natomiast tylko konturem z ciemnym wypełnieniem, cieniem pozbawionym rysów.

Zgodnie z pierwszą zasadą, Trevelyan czekała w milczeniu.

— Witaj, inkwizytorko — powiedziała trzeszczącym, nieludzkim głosem postać.

— Witaj, kimkolwiek jesteś.

— Nareszcie się spotykamy.

— Wydaje mi się, że spotykałam cię dość często i to w raczej niesprzyjających okolicznościach.

— Zgadza się. Nie było jednak moim celem cię wystraszyć.

— Nie wpadłabym na to. — Trevelyan założyła ramiona na piersiach. — Bywało dość strasznie.

— Taka uroda podróżników z Pustki. Inkwizytorko, żeby nie dręczyła cię już kwestia mojej proweniencji, powiem ci, iż jestem jednym z duchów tego miejsca: Benadolid, wcześniej Ath Berenis. Zauważyłam cię, bo różniłaś się od innych. Mianowicie twój duch nie pasował do formy.

— Tak słyszałam — powiedziała Trevelyan.

— Postanowiłam ci się przyjrzeć i wreszcie kibicować, bo jesteś osobą wielkiego ducha, i to mającą przed sobą poważne wyzwania. Lubię takich śmiertelników z ikrą.

Trevelyan wydawało się, że w trzeszczeniu usłyszała śmiech.

— Więc to byłaś ty cały ten czas? — zapytała.

— Tak. Chciałam ci to wyjaśnić, byś nie czuła niepokoju, i o czymś zawiadomić.

— O czym?

— Nie tak dawno padłaś ofiarą skrytobójczego ataku. Muszę przyznać, iż maczałam w tym palce.

— Nie widziałam cię tamtego wieczora.

— Ty nie. Widząc, co się święci, ukazałam się skrytobójcy wielokrotnie, aż ze strachu całkowicie zgubił drogę.

— Ach. — Trevelyan nagle rozjaśniło się w głowie. — To dlatego nie dopadł mnie w drodze do wychodka. Dziękuję ci. To byłaby dość haniebna śmierć.

— Jestem podobnego zdania. Niemniej mówię ci to nie po to, aby usłyszeć podziękowania, ale by cię ostrzec: nie jesteś bezpieczna, inkwizytorko. Twoi wrogowie nie zniechęcili się niepowodzeniem i nie spoczywają. Możesz się ich spodziewać.

Trevelyan otworzyła usta, gotowa zadać szereg pytań, ale ciemna postać uniosła czarne ramię.

— To tyle z mojej strony. Nie mogę powiedzieć ci wszystkiego, bo wówczas nie byłyby to zmagania.

— Byłyby, tylko szybkie. Ale dziękuję za ostrzeżenie.

— Do usług.

Ciemna postać rozwiała się w cieniu drzewa oliwnego, a Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że zapomniała zapytać o to, czemu na tutejszą formę wybrała sobie tego konkretnie sobowtóra, którego tyle razy widywała.

W świątyni zrobiło się cieplej i jaśniej, a dziwne odgłosy powoli ucichły. Trevelyan przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i poprawiła włosy.

— Jak na pierwszy raz poszło całkiem nieźle — powiedziała Brade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koniec wakacji.

_Pieśń Światła nie jest wyjątkowym dziełem dlatego, że przybliża nam losy świętej naszej Andrasty, ale że ujmuje je w ramy nam zrozumiale, człowieczego żywota. Andrasta kocha i jest zdradzana, ufa i jest oszukiwana, wygrywa i ponosi porażki. W jednej tej historii zawiera się prawda ludzkiej kondycji: jesteśmy zaślepieni i popełniamy błędy._

Matka Grunhilda z Weisshaupt, Dzienniczek końca

 

Trevelyan z ulgą zanurzyła się w basenie z solanką. Nad jej głową zbiegały się antyczne łuki, a światło wpadające przez świetlik odbijało się od powierzchni wody.

— Widzę, że te zabiegi ci służą — powiedziała Maresol, kładąc się z pluskiem obok.

— Och, tak. — Trevelyan się przeciągnęła. — Wszystko mi tutaj służy.

— To prawda. — Przystanęła nad nimi masażystka, wycierająca ręce w szmatkę. — Kiedy pierwszy raz dotknęłam pleców inkwizytorki, były jak kamień, jak ta tu ściana. Same węzły i bóle. Teraz to coś zupełnie innego.

— Chętnie bym się dowiedziała, co cię tak tutaj zrelaksowało, Lauro — zagadnęła przebiegle Maresol. Jej mokre włosy układały się na ramionach grubymi, lśniącymi zwojami.

— Chyba nie jest to kwestia jednej konkretnej rzeczy — odparła Trevelyan, usiłując nie patrzeć na jej zgrabne ciało pod powierzchnią wody. — Powiedziałabym, że to całokształt waszej wspaniałej gościny, ale w dużej mierze praca uzdrowicielki Candelarii i wizyty w łaźni.

— Ale z pewnością jest coś jeszcze — nie ustępowała Maresol. — Domyślam się, że nie jest łatwo wrócić do normalnego życia po takiej stracie i towarzystwo z pewnością pomaga…

— No na ład odwieczny, Maresol — odezwała się jedna ze starszych kobiet moczących się dalej w basenie. — Nie męcz tym inkwizytorki. Jeśli nie chce mówić o tym, co w alkowie, niech nie mówi.

— To nie kwestia tego, że jestem skrępowana — powiedziała Trevelyan, skrępowana jak liny portowe. — Tylko prywatności tej drugiej osoby. Możemy natomiast porozmawiać o mojej barwnej przeszłości, jeśli sobie życzycie, jakkolwiek ostrzegam, że część tych historii wywołuje nie rumieniec podekscytowania, a zażenowania.

Maresol zachichotała jak podlotek, pocierając swoje ciało nimfy szorstką rękawicą.

— Po takiej zapowiedzi nie mogę się doczekać.

Po kąpieli w solance było jeszcze nacieranie ciała i włosów olejami i masaż skóry głowy. Trevelyan z żalem myślała o tym, że te zabiegi wkrótce się skończą i planowała, jak wprowadzić je do życia w górskiej twierdzy. Wprawdzie tam łaźnia była zimna i nieprzyjemna, ale jeśli regularnie tam palić, dostawić latarni i sprowadzić te pachnące oleje, może nawet w długie ciemne wieczory udałoby się przemycić trochę tutejszej atmosfery.

Po łaźni udała się do uzdrowicielki, która również była zadowolona z postępów.

— A ból? — Zapytała, ugniatając lewy bark Trevelyan. — Czy wraca?

— No, czasami tak. Na przykład po nagłym przebudzeniu. Albo gdy się zdenerwuję. Ale nie jest ani tak częsty, ani dokuczliwy, jak wcześniej.

— I tak chyba pozostanie, inkwizytorko. Całego bólu nie da się wyeliminować przy tym, co tobie się przydarzyło. Przepraszam.

— Nie ma za co przepraszać, Candelario. Pomogłaś mi znacznie bardziej, niż jakikolwiek inny uzdrowiciel, a widziałam się z naprawdę wieloma.

Następna w kolejce miała być kuźnia, ale po drodze Trevelyan zboczyła do ciemnicy. Młodzieńcy na straży znali ją z widzenia, ukłonili się uprzejmie, przepuścili. Trevelyan minęła rząd zwykłych celi - w jednej z nich trzeźwiał lokalny pijak - i zatrzymała się przed kratą na końcu jaskini.

Gastignac siedział w środku, opierając się o ścianę. Obok stała pusta miska, w przeciwległym kącie wiadro.

— Gastignac. — Kiedy się odezwała, otworzył oczy. — Jak się masz?

Nie odpowiedział, tylko patrzył na nią ponuro. Z każdym dniem uwięzienia wyglądał gorzej, ale przynajmniej ktoś do niego zaglądał, chociażby po to, by powiedzieć kilka złośliwych uwag. Nie była to izolatka.

— Ja się mam dobrze — kontynuowała ze smakiem Trevelyan. — Właściwie to przyszłam ci powiedzieć, że zdecydowaliśmy o twoim losie.

Gastignac nie zdołał powstrzymać odruchu: zainteresowanego uniesienia głowy.

— Ale nie powiem ci tego. Wiesz dlaczego? Bo nieznajomość własnego losu to tortura sama w sobie. — Trevelyan podciągnęła suknię i przykucnęła nad kratą. — Ja to wiem, bo byłam magiem z Kręgu. Na długo zanim zostałam inkwizytorką i zaczęłam innym mówić, co mam robić, byłam popychadłem dla całej rzeszy takich frustratów jak ty. Nikt mi nie mówił, co się ze mną stanie i kiedy. Nagle zabierali nas nie wiadomo dokąd, nie wiadomo na ile. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, czy nie trafisz na gorszych “opiekunów” niż wcześniej.

Gastignac patrzył na nią w milczeniu, nie mrugając.

— I tak będzie z tobą — dokończyła Trevelyan. — Uważam to za właściwą karę. Nadal nie masz nic do powiedzenia?

Czekała w napięciu, licząc na to, że może coś jej odpowie, z czymś się zdradzi, ale nie. Tymczasem do więzienia wszedł ktoś inny i Trevelyan po samych krokach poznała, że to Cassandra.

— Trevelyan? Szukałam cię. — Również zbliżyła się do kraty. Miała na sobie tunikę ściągniętą w talii pasem mieczowym i ciżmy, po czym można było poznać, że upał dawał się jej we znaki. — Rozmawiasz z nim?

Spojrzenie, jakie rzuciła skrytobójcy, przeraziłoby większość znanych Trevelyan osób. Gastignac zamrugał i pochylił głowę.

— Rozmawiam to nie, raczej monologuję. Ale już dość, chodźmy.

Cassandra podała jej rękę i pomogła wstać. Wyszły na słońce, które po półmroku więzienia było oślepiające.

— Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł, żeby go przerzucać pomiędzy posterunkami Inkwizycji? — zapytała Cassandra, z galanterią pozwalając Trevelyan iść przodem na wąskim przejściu.

— Tak. Na pewno lepszy, niż ciągnięcie go z nami na dwutygodniową podróż z powrotem w góry. A co ty byś zrobiła?

— Ścięłabym go dla przykładu — mruknęła Cassandra.

Trevelyan wzdrygnęła się i spojrzała na nią ukradkiem. Cassandra kroczyła obok z pewnością siebie i chmurnym, czujnym spojrzeniem, które trochę przypominało, dla ilu osób widok jej twarzy musiał być ostatnim w życiu.

Ta myśl zmąciła nieco dumę, którą odczuwała, mając kogoś takiego u boku. Jakże daleko zabrnęła od zdesperowanych adeptek ze swojego prowincjonalnego Kręgu.

Spodziewała się w kuźni ujrzeć cały anturaż, a tymczasem była tam tylko Dagna. Wygaszone niedawno palenisko nadal buchało ciepłem, a po czole krasnoludzkiej kowalki spływał pot.

— Ostatnie poprawki — powiedziała, wyjmując protezę z wiadra, w którym się chłodziła. — Mam nadzieję, że teraz będzie już wszystko w porządku.

Skończony projekt wyglądał znacznie bardziej jak ręka: palce, choć ażurowe, wyposażone były w trzy stawy, wielkie klamry zniknęły, zastąpione mniejszymi zapięciami. Wlot lejka do aplikacji lyrium zamaskowany był jako filuterny ornament, przywodzący na myśl orlezjańskie sztukaterie.

— Piękna jest — powiedziała Trevelyan z uznaniem.

Dagna pomogła jej założyć protezę. Było to dość proste, pomyślane tak, by mogła łatwo zrobić to sama. Kikut zapulsował początkowo bólem, ale to szybko minęło, bo opierał się na miękkim, zamszowym uchwycie. Ręka potrafiła też łapać: jej palce trzeba było wprawdzie zagiąć drugą dłonią, ale kiedy się zacisnęły, trzymały mocno. Trevelyan, której okaleczona ręka nabrała z powrotem siły, z łatwością uniosła nad głowę młotek. To był pierwszy raz, od kiedy straciła rękę, i wrażenie było niesamowite: na cienkiej linii pomiędzy magią a rzeczywistością.

— ...i jak? — dopytała Dagna, która nie mogła się doczekać recenzji.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się, cofnęła o krok i przywołała miecz duchowy. Cienkie przewody w protezie rozjarzyły się na niebiesko i ażurowe palce wypełniła świetlista pięść.

— To najlepszy prezent, jaki kiedykolwiek dostałam.

Z tej okazji polało się wieczorem trochę wina. Trevelyan, przyjemnie rozluźniona, odebrała od gońca zaproszenie na statek, którego kapitan chciał zabrać ich do Fereldenu. Armatorem był znany rivaiński kupiec, a sam statek pięknym galeonem, a nie dość podłą karaką, jaką wynajęli ostatnio, więc Trevelyan postanowiła zaakceptować tę ofertę.

Przy kolacji zaczęli znowu opowiadać sobie straszne historie - mąż Maresol miał kilka lokalnych, z morza, a Cassandra cały wachlarz legend o nekromantach z Nevarry. Trevelyan postanowiła nie opowiadać o swoim doświadczeniu z wieszczeniem - wydało jej się to zbyt osobiste, wyjątkowe, a Josephine już i tak wystarczająco się bała i po powrocie do pałacyku nalegała, żeby nie zostawiały jej samej. Krzyżowało to pewne plany, które Trevelyan układała jeszcze na kolacji, patrząc na uda siedzącej obok Cassandry, więc trudno jej było ukryć pewną irytację.

Usadowiły się więc w pokoju Josie, a Cassandra wydobyła skądś pół butelki antivańskiej brandy.

— To pomoże mi spać, Josephine — powiedziała, nalewając dość konkretną porcję do kubeczka. — Czemu się tak na mnie patrzycie?

— Jesteśmy zdziwione twoimi tajemniczymi nałogami — odparła Trevelyan.

— Najwyraźniej nie wiecie o mnie wszystkiego. — Cassandra zakorkowała butelkę. Uniesione brwi nadawały jej komiczny wyraz.

— To prawda. — Josephine czknęła dyskretnie po przyjęciu brandy, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieświadoma napięcia. — Nasza Cassandra potrafi być pełna niespodzianek.

Cassandra spoczęła ostrożnie w karle, które zaskrzypiało pod jej ciężarem. Trevelyan siłą woli oderwała wzrok od jej rozchylonych kolan.

— Tak? A czym takim cię jeszcze zaskoczyłam?

— No… — bąknęła Josie. — Na przykład tymi historiami z Nevarry. Nigdy wcześniej nie opowiadałaś tak otwarcie o domu.

— Może. — Cassandra przekrzywiła głowę i podchwyciła spojrzenie Trevelyan. — To miejsce pozwoliło mi co nieco przewartościować..

Brandy rzeczywiście była skuteczna: Josephine wkrótce zmorzył sen. Trevelyan wyjęła jej grzebienie z włosów, przykryła kocem stopy i zostawiła tylko jedną świecę zapaloną, a sama wycofała się do swojego pokoju. Cassandra poszła w tym czasie do studni po wodę, ale nie było jej znacznie dłużej, niż można by się spodziewać, co wprawiło Trevelyan w nawet większe pobudzenie.

— Nareszcie — odetchnęła, kiedy Cassandra pojawiła się w drzwiach z dzbanem.

— Tak? — Odstawiła go w bezpieczne miejsce koło szafy i przyparła Trevelyan do ściany. — Czekałaś na mnie?

— Tak — wydusiła Trevelyan. — Nie mogłam się doczekać, aż Josie pójdzie spać.

— Dlaczego? — Cassandra była chłodna, niemal rzeczowa.

— Bo chciałam być z tobą sama.

— Tak? Po co?

— Żebyś mnie wzięła od tyłu.

Cassandra przymknęła oczy i oparła się czołem o ścianę. Jej oddech przyspieszył. Trevelyan złapała ją za rękę i poprowadziła ją pod suknię, gdzie nie było już majtek, które zapobiegliwie zdjęła w oczekiwaniu na nieuniknione zrzucanie przyodziewku.

Cassandra cofnęła rękę i zdjęła tunikę przez głowę. Trevelyan namyślała się jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem uklękła pod łóżkiem i wyjęła pakunek.

— Co robisz? — Cassandra zdjęła i odrzuciła ciżmy. — Co to takiego?

Trevelyan pokazała jej. Cassandra patrzyła na sztuczny członek przez chwilę, a potem jej twarz rozjaśniła się w zrozumieniu. Zwężyła oczy, jakby oceniała to wyzwanie, i wyciągnęła rękę ze zdeterminowaną miną.

Trevelyan uklękła przy łóżku, jakby miała się pomodlić, i, szczerze, była tego dosyć bliska. Cassandra fukała cicho z tyłu, zakładając uprząż, a potem uklękła za nią i pieszczotliwie przesunęła dłońmi po plecach Trevelyan od karku po pośladki. Miała szorstkie ręce, pokryte odciskami. Nachyliła się i pocałowała ją w szyję. Trevelyan przeszył dreszcz. Kiedy wsunęły się w nią dwa palce, wyprężyła się, żeby poczuć więcej. Była mokra cały wieczór.

Cassandra wycofała się trochę i kiedy wróciła, napierała już czymś innym niż dłonią. Trevelyan jęknęła i złapała za prześcieradło. Cassandra poprawiła pozycję, chwycił ją silnie za biodra, pchnęła jeden raz, drugi, złapała rytm.

Było zupełnie cicho, jakby zlądowały w jakiejś bańce kompletnie osobnej od świata. Cassandra zatchnęła się i zacięła na chwilę, a potem wróciła, bardziej miarowa i dokładna niż wcześniej. Trevelyan pomyślała, że była przerażająco dobra jak na kogoś, kto przez większość życia żył w celibacie.

Orgazm okrył ją wielką falą wymazującą wszelką myśl i świadomość. Zwinęła się w kłębek koło łóżka, łapiąc rozpaczliwie oddech. Ktoś pokryty cienką warstwą potu ją uniósł i położył, potrzeszczał chwilę, zrobił kilka kroków bosymi stopami, przełknął zimną wodę, w końcu położył się obok. Westchnął.

Zasnęła, ale zarejestrowała we śnie utratę ciepła, kiedy Cassandra wstała.

Przez cały następny dzień mało jej było widać, ale Trevelyan nie uznała tego za nic dziwnego, bo od rana zajęta była składaniem pożegnalnych wizyt u wszystkich, których poznała w Benadolid, i na wielu z nich musiała demonstrować możliwości swojej nowej ręki, co nadal było nieco męczące. Najbardziej przykro było jej się żegnać z rodziną Maresol, ale okazało się, że nie dotyczy to wszystkich.

— Mam jedną prośbę, inkwizytorko — powiedziała Maresol po tym, jak wcisnęła Trevelyan jeszcze domowe ciasteczka. — Żebyś zaopiekowała się moją niesforną córką. Która chce jechać z tobą na południe.

— Co takiego?

— Byłam podobnie zdziwiona. Tymczasem ona postanowiła wstąpić do tego tam… nowego zgromadzenia i odmienić oblicze tego świata. — Maresol założyła ręce na piersi. — Cassandra chyba zdziałała jednak swoje.

— Rozmawiałyście z nią o tym?

— Tak, jest zachwycona. Ja mniej, ale widzę, że to jest coś, co ona chce robić i jakbym jej zabroniła, i tak by jakoś dopięła swego. Wolę już, żeby od razu była pod twoją opieką.

— Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Chyba przepraszam.

— Nie musisz nic mówić, inkwizytorko. Tylko jedno: jeśli spotka ją pod twoją opieką coś złego… to znajdę cię i się policzymy. A wiesz, że się o tym dowiem.

— Wiem — potwierdziła Trevelyan. Pod wpływem impulsu wyciągnęła rękę i uścisnęła przedramię Maresol, a ona jej.

Wieczór pochłonęło pakowanie, szczególnie trudne dla Josephine, która wzbogaciła się w suknie i buty, których żal było jej zostawiać. Trevelyan podobnie, więc wyrzuciła ze swojego bagażu kilka ciepłych rzeczy, mając nadzieję, że po drodze na południe nie zrobi się zimno.

Cassandra nie miała takiego problemu z pakowaniem. Kiedy Trevelyan zajrzała do jej pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza, siedziała zgarbiona nad kawałkiem pergaminu.

— Przeszkadzam?

— Nie. Właściwie to chciałam z tobą zamienić słowo. — Odłożyła dokument do wyschnięcia i odwróciła się. Światło świecy migotało na jej surowej twarzy, która Trevelyan wydawała się bardzo piękna.

— Coś się stało?

— Nie wiem. — Potarła twarz dłońmi. — Nie jestem pewna.

Trevelyan zamknęła drzwi za sobą i oparła się ramieniem o ścianę, pełna złych przeczuć.

— To jak?

— Mam… jakieś takie niepokojące wrażenie, że straciłam swój kompas — powiedziała Cassandra cicho. — Ten, co zawsze wskazywał mi drogę, kiedy podejmowałam decyzje. Mam wrażenie, że zboczyłam ze swojej właściwej drogi.

— Nie do końca rozumiem — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Co to ma do rzeczy?

— Chodzi o mój osąd — ciągnęła Cassandra. — Nie jest już jasny. Nie jest tak, jak kiedyś, że zawsze wiem, co zrobić. Męczy mnie to.

— Co mogę ci powiedzieć: czasy się zmieniają, a my zmieniamy się razem z nimi.

— Tylko że nigdy wcześniej tak nie było. A przecież bywało bardzo różnie.

Trevelyan wyprostowała się powoli, nagle w jednej z tych sytuacji, w której nie myślała, że kiedykolwiek się znajdzie.

— Może po prostu weź się w garść — zaproponowała uprzejmie. — Wiesz, jest takie fereldeńskie powiedzenie: tylko krowa nie zmienia poglądów. Polecam ci to przemyśleć.

Cassandra patrzyła na nią z otwartymi ustami. Potem jej twarz się ściągnęła i spochmurniała, i Trevelyan przeszło przez myśl, że mogłaby się nawet przestraszyć.

— Nie mówię ci tego po to, żebyś mnie poustawiała — powiedziała przez zęby i drogi Stwórco, była nawet bardziej atrakcyjna niż zwykle. — Chociaż nie przepuściłaś takiej okazji.

— To po co, skoro nie chcesz poznać mojego zdania?

Cassandra, zła i zmieszana, nie potrafiła jej na to odpowiedzieć, i po chwili krępującego milczenia się rozstały.

 Trevelyan leżała tej nocy w swoim samotnym łóżku, myśląc o Cassandrze, która była niezainteresowana tak długo, a zainteresowała się nagle, kiedy wyjechały na północ, i wyglądało na to, że przed wyjazdem zmieniała zdanie. Zdarzyła jej się już kochanka, której afekt był tak krótki jak ich wspólny wyjazd. Specyficzny charakter Cassandry nakazał przypuszczać, że popuściła wodzy tymczasowo i to może być podobna sytuacja.

Jak zwykle, ciężko jej było określić swój własny stosunek do sprawy. Miała jakieś racjonalne myśli na ten temat, ale za nimi - magma. Dlatego tak zawsze zazdrościła Cassandrze wyrazistości jej odczuć, siły jej racji.

Mieli wyruszyć wcześnie rano, jeszcze przed świtem, więc wstała po kilku godzinach bezczynnego leżenia i włożyła zarówno podróżne ubrania, jak i nową protezę. Mimo swojej ażurowej konstrukcji i wszystkich nowatorskich rozwiązań była ciężka i obca.

Czekały cierpliwie, ale Erazm nie dotarł na miejsce zbiórki.

— Wydaje mi się, że mógł zostać u dziewczyny, z którą się żegnał — twierdziła Maresol, która wyprawiała je w drogę.

— “Żegnał” — powtórzyła z humorem Dagna.

— Lepiej wyruszajcie. Jak go znajdziemy, dogoni was. I tak pewnie będziecie czekać w porcie, a przynajmniej unikniecie upału po drodze.

Na wspomnienie katorgi, jaką była droga do Benadolid, Trevelyan zgodziła się na to rozwiązanie. Wyruszyły w piątkę - ona, Cassandra, Josephine, Dagna i Idoya, jedynie ta ostatnia podekscytowana perspektywą długiej podróży. Wczesnym rankiem droga do Dairsmuid była jeszcze ocieniona i wręcz przyjemna, szczególnie, że mieszkańcy Benadolid wypożyczyli im kilka mułów do noszenia bagaży. Cassandra w stoickim milczeniu ruszyła przodem, irytująco niezmęczona nawet na stromych stokach. Wyglądało na to, że ona się wyspała.

Nad zatoką wstał spektakularny świt, który uświadomił Trevelyan, że tam, gdzie wracają, nie ma tyle słońca i nie kwitną hibiskusy.

Po dotarciu do portu wstąpiły do tawerny. Trevelyan, ściągając na siebie spojrzenia, zamówiła dzbanek wina stołowego. Cassandra, która rozsiadła się na swoim krześle i zarzuciła ramię na oparcie sąsiedniego, też ją obserwowała, i to w sposób niedwuznaczny, a kiedy Trevelyan usiadła obok, dyskretnie wsunęła jej dłoń na kolano.

— Dobrze. — Josephine pociągnęła dwa łyki i odstawiła kubek. — Skoro i tak czekamy na Erazma, może pójdę przodem zobaczyć kajuty i ustalić szczegóły podróży.

Trevelyan zaniepokoiła się dopiero po godzinie, kiedy nie widać było ani Erazma, ani Josephine.


	12. Chapter 12

> _ I z góry spłynął nagle głos: ≪Módlcie się. Nie traćcie czasu, bo będzie za późno. Gęsta ciemność otacza ziemię, a nieprzyjaciel stoi u drzwi!» Oni jednak ucztowali dalej, niepomni ostrzeżeń prorokini. I stało się, że nadeszła druga Plaga, i postradał w niej życie co trzeci Anders. _
> 
> Siostra Zenobia z Hossberg, kroniki Wieku Boskiej

 

Cassandra wróciła z miną, która nie zwiastowała niczego dobrego.

— I co?

— Widziałam Josie — powiedziała ponuro, zatykając kciuki za pas. — Dwóch osiłków prowadziło ją pod pokład okrętu, którym miałyśmy płynąć. To Dzieci Andraste.

— Jaką masz pewność, że to oni? — zapytała Trevelyan. Stały w kręgu wokół stosu swojego bagażu, mając widok na port. Rivaińczycy spieszący do miasta albo do przystani musieli je obchodzić brzegiem pomostu, i nie byli z tego specjalnie zadowoleni.

— Dużą. Poznałam kogoś. To był… — Cassandra potrząsnęła głową, usiłując sobie przypomnieć. Trevelyan wiedziała, że nie miała w ogóle głowy do nazwisk. — Ten komtur… Chyba… — cmoknęła. — Nie pamiętam. Ale to komtur Montsimmard przed wybuchem wojny.

— Jasna dupa — powiedziała Trevelyan.

— Czy wszystko z Josie w porządku? — zapytała Dagna. Miała wielkie oczy.

— Byłam dość daleko, ale wydaje mi się, że tak. Widziałam z dziesięć osób na tym statku, nie wiem, ile to załoga, a ile oni.

— To mój błąd. — Trevelyan uderzyła metalową ręką o słup, który niebezpiecznie zaskrzypiał. — Wykorzystali moją naiwność z tym statkiem. A duch mnie ostrzegał…

— Jaki duch? — zainteresowała się Idoya.

— Myślałam, że to ogólne ostrzeżenie — mruczała dalej Trevelyan. — A nie na teraz! Cholera jasna.

— Szukanie winnych nam teraz nie pomoże, inkwizytorko — powiedziała Cassandra, tym tytułem zabierając Trevelyan gwałtownie w przeszłość, w której była tylko jej wywyższającą się doradczynią o gęstej szlachetnej krwi. — Musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie na sytuację, w której jesteśmy w tej chwili.

— Chyba ktoś nas szuka. — Idoya ze zmrużonymi oczami patrzyła na kogoś za plecami Trevelyan. — Luisa?

Zadyszana Luisa, jedna z małoletnich koleżanek Idoyi, dobiegła do ich grupki.

— Inkwizytorko. — Oparła ręce na kolanach. Spocone włosy przykleiły jej się do czoła. — Przypłynęli z zatoki. Złapali… Erasmo i Maresol. Mówią… że wymienią ich na ciebie.

Trevelyan poczuła, jak oblewa ją zimny pot.

— Na-na mnie? — powtórzyła.

— Ciebie… i poszukiwaczkę Cassandrę. Zabarykadowali się… w pałacyku na szczycie wzgórza.

Idoya wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, jakby dopiero dotarło do niej, co się stało. Trevelyan odwróciła się, żeby popatrzeć na zatokę. W głowie miała irytującą pustkę, której, przyrzekłaby, nie było tam nawet podczas najgorszych starć wojny.

— Inkwizytorko? — Dagna delikatnie dotknęła jej zdrowego ramienia. Trevelyan odwróciła się z powrotem, gotowa przyznać się, że nie ma żadnego pomysłu na to, co zrobić, kiedy napotkała wzrok Cassandry. Jej ciepłe oczy patrzyły z niezachwianą pewnością na Trevelyan, która miała znaleźć rozwiązanie.

— Musimy iść po Josie — powiedziała, wyrywając Trevelyan ostatecznie ze stuporu.

— Ale… moja mama — zaprotestowała Idoya.

— Jesteśmy na miejscu. Najpierw Josephine — upierała się Cassandra. — Przecież ona musi umierać ze strachu. Nie jest przyzwyczajona do zagrożenia i przemocy.

— Nie. — Trevelyan pokręciła głową. — Najpierw musimy cofnąć się do Benadolid. Trzymają tam zakładników. Liczą na to, że wrócimy i zaczniemy z nimi pertraktować.

— Tutaj mają Josie!

— Ale tylko zabezpieczają tyły. A my uprzejmie wysłałyśmy Josie prosto w ich ręce.

— Nie możemy jej tu po prostu zostawić! — Cassandra ze wzburzenia uniosła ręce.

— Nie zrobimy tak. Idoya, z pewnością wiesz, gdzie jest zarządca portu.

— Zwykle siedzi w swoim biurze. — Idoya wskazała budyneczek na nabrzeżu. — Czemu?

— Trevelyan. — Cassandra aż tupnęła. — Nie wierzę, że chcesz zostawić Josie w łapach tych szaleńców!

— Nie chcę, ale mamy ograniczone pole manewru!

— Możemy się rozdzielić…

— Tak? My dwie, kowalka i dwie dziewczynki? Wiem, że masz o sobie wysokie zdanie, ale bez przesady.

Cassandra zamilkła, gniewna, ale wyraźnie gotowa to przemyśleć.

— Weźmiesz ten list żelazny, który dała mi twoja mama — powiedziała Trevelyan do Idoyi. — Pójdziesz do nadzorcy portu i powiesz mu, że ten statek nie może odpłynąć, dopóki nie wrócimy. Musisz sprawić, żeby potraktował cię poważnie. Powiedz, że przetrzymują tam ambasadorkę Inkwizycji, obywatelkę Antivii, i najlepiej, gdyby wysłali tam jakąś straż, gwardię, czy kto tam pilnuje tu porządku. Weź ze sobą Luisę.

Idoya pokiwała głową.

— Czy to oznacza, że nie pójdę z wami ratować mamy?

— Nie. Ale pomożesz Josephine. A my wrócimy.

— Poczekaj. — Cassandra sięgnęła do swojego bagażu. — Masz jakąś broń?

— Umiem zaklinać — powiedziała Idoya z błyskiem w oczach.

— Dobrze. — Cassandra podała jej długi nóż. — Ale to i tak może ci się przydać.

Idoya przełknęła ślinę i zatknęła nóż za pasek. Odbiegły z Luisą w kierunku nadzoru portu. Trevelyan została w kręgu z Cassandrą, Dagną i torbami.

— Musimy wracać — powtórzyła, jakby chciała się upewnić w tej decyzji.

— Jeśli mają chociaż trochę rozumu, będą czekać na nas po drodze. — Cassandra oparła dłoń na rękojeści miecza w wymownym geście. — Ale ja znam te wzgórza. Pójdziemy inną drogą. Ostrzegam jednak, że nie będzie łatwo w tym terenie.

— Musimy to wszystko zostawić. Weźmy tylko to, co niezbędne.

Cassandra zarzuciła na plecy tarczę. Trevelyan, pomna wagi sztucznej ręki, nie brała nic oprócz wody i laski. Dagna, cała spocona ze stresu, grzebała długo w swoim bagażu, kompletując zestaw jakichś buteleczek.

— Można z tego zrobić miksturę wybuchową — powiedziała, upychając je w swoim przyborniku. — Wiem jak. Chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie walczyłam.

— Może nie będziesz musiała — stwierdziła Trevelyan, chociaż raczej była to nieprawda. — Myślę, że nie docenili Rivaińczyków, skoro pojmali Maresol i zabarykadowali się w pałacu. Będą mieli przeciwko sobie całe miasto.

— Niewiele chyba ich to obchodzi, skoro tak postąpili.

— Jeśli wszyscy są tacy jak Gastignac, to stawiałabym na to pierwsze — powiedziała Dagna. — On był zawsze bardzo zadufany w sobie.

— To miejmy nadzieję, że tak jest. — Cassandra chwyciła za torby. — Odniosę je do tawerny. Wy kupcie coś do jedzenia. Nie możemy stracić sił.

Nie był to najbardziej forsowny marsz w życiu Trevelyan, która przecież uciekała z Azylu w zamieci i przedzierała się przez dżunglę w wilgotnym upale, ale dla krótkonogiej Dagny na pewno. Cassandra szła swoim tempem i czekała na górze, rozglądając się, a Trevelyan zwalniała z pewną ulgą, żeby nie zostawić krasnoludki samej. Na wzgórzach nie było nikogo oprócz nich i kóz, które żuły rzadką trawę z typową dla zwierząt zadumą. Słońce paliło z góry, jakby chciało się za coś zemścić.

Trevelyan usiłowała przejść przez różne scenariusze wydarzeń, ale utykała cały czas na samym momencie odbicia zakładników. Nic nie wydawało się realistyczne. Wszystko kończyło się porażką.

— Nie martw się — powiedziała Cassandra, podając jej rękę na wyjątkowo skalistym odcinku. — Coś wymyślimy.

Trevelyan prychnęła z niedowierzaniem.

— Bywałyśmy w gorszych kłopotach i dawałyśmy radę — dodała Cassandra i objęła ją w pasie. Było bardzo łatwo wpaść w jej dodający otuchy uścisk, chyba nawet łatwiej niż na jej usta. Trevelyan patrzyła nad jej ramieniem na mieniącą się w słońcu zatokę, zastanawiając się, jak udawało jej się dotąd przetrwać bez tego.

Dotarła do nich Dagna.

— Daleko jeszcze? — zapytała, zmieszana.

Cassandra odsunęła się naturalnym gestem.

— Nie. Ale zróbmy krótką przerwę, żeby się napić.

Trevelyan z ulgą przysiadła na kamieniu i sięgnęła po bukłak. Cassandra oparła nogę na skale i napiła się z rozmachem. Trochę jej pociekło po szyi.

— W sumie nad czymś się zastanawiałam — powiedziała, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. — Dlaczego wszyscy mówią na ciebie “Trevelyan”, inkwizytorko? Przecież my wszyscy mówimy sobie po imieniu, a ty masz bardzo ładne imię. Nie jakieś dziwne.

— Naprawdę teraz cię to ciekawi? — zapytała Trevelyan z niedowierzaniem.

— To jest dość interesujące — stwierdziła Dagna.

— Ruszajmy, a ty mów — zarządziła Cassandra.

— No, dobrze. Obawiam się, że to nic tajemniczego. To moje nazwisko rodowe, a rodzina, kiedy wydawała mnie templariuszom, nawet się nie wystarała, żeby odesłać mnie gdzieś daleko. Utkwiłam w Ostwick, gdzie wszyscy nas znali, i moje nazwisko zostało moją główną cechą. Miałam dziesięć lat.

— Dziesięć lat — powtórzyła Cassandra z zadumą.

— Tak, chcieli się mnie pozbyć nawet prędzej, ale chyba wchodziły w grę jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. W końcu chyba zaczęli się za bardzo bać, że wykręcę jakiś numer, na przykład podpalę szaty matki wielebnej podczas mszy czy coś podobnego, i postanowili zlikwidować zagrożenie.

Dagna milczała, stawiając ostrożnie stopy na skalistej ścieżce.

— A w Kręgu zostajesz tylko z nazwiskiem— ciągnęła Trevelyan. — Nawet nie z majątkiem w moim przypadku, bo nic nie można odziedziczyć. Więc zostało mi tylko to nazwisko, co ironiczne, po rodzinie, która nie chciała w swojej świątobliwości nic ze mną mieć wspólnego. A teraz wysyłają do mnie listy, proszą o audiencje…

Zatrzymała się na krótką chwilę, czując, jak wzbiera w niej złość.

— Trevelyan? — zawołała Cassandra z przodu. Twarz miała ściągniętą od oślepiającego słońca.

— Już idę. Już.

Kiedy dotarły do Benadolid, wykrystalizowała się w niej lodowata złość. W miasteczku buczało jak w ulu, więc, żeby nie ryzykować, wkradły się od tyłu, przez winnicę i posesję handlarza suknem do domu Maresol, który był pusty i ponury. Na stole w kuchni stało śniadanie, od którego ktoś wstał w pośpiechu.

— Nikogo tu nie ma — powiedziała z rozczarowaniem Cassandra i wtedy coś zaskrzypiało w korytarzu. Wyjrzały z kuchni. Z szafy wyłoniło się potargane coś, które musiało być jednym z rozlicznych kuzynów Idoyi.

— Wszyscy są w świątyni, inkwizytorko — powiedziało cienkim głosikiem. — Zostawili mnie na czatach, a ja bardzo się bałam złych rycerzy.

— Dobrze, że się schowałaś — pochwaliła ją Cassandra z nietypowym wyczuciem. — I lepiej ukryj się znowu, dopóki nie wrócimy. Dobrze?

Dagna ściągnęła ze ściany wielki kordelas.

— Może się przydać — powiedziała, łapiąc go oburącz.

— Na pewno nie zaszkodzi. Chodźmy.

Wyszły przez ogród, żeby unikać głównej ulicy. Cassandra podsadziła Dagnę i Trevelyan, a potem sama podciągnęła się i przeskoczyła przez mur w jednym z tych pokazów sprawności fizycznej, które od zawsze imponowały Trevelyan. Po przesadzeniu drugiego, niższego murku były już przy ścieżce do świątyni. Drogę na szczyt Trevelyan pokonała w rekordowym tempie.

— Inkwizytorko! — Costo poderwał się z kamienia, na którym siedział. — Czekaliśmy na was!

— Wiem. Jaka jest sytuacja?

— Zabarykadowali się tam z Maresol i Erasmo parę godzin temu. Przypłynęli z sąsiedniej zatoki… Nikt się tego nie spodziewał. Odbili tego więźnia z ciemnicy i musieli akurat wpaść na nich, jak wracali… Że też akurat samą ją puściłem.

Costo otarł twarz potężną dłonią. Trevelyan ktoś wcisnął do ręki podpłomyk z oliwą i kubek z wodą, więc wzięła łyk.

— Ilu ich tam jest? — zapytała Cassandra.

— Dwudziestu może. Do nas przyszedł ten… Gastignac. Przedstawił warunki: do wieczora albo wydamy was, albo rozprawią się z zakładnikami. Kto o czymś takim słyszał?

Trevelyan ugryzła płacek i rozejrzała się. Zauważyła mężczyznę odpowiedzialnego za zachowanie porządku w Benadolid, kilka wieszczek z mężami marynarzami i Brade u wejścia na most linowy.

— Gdzie trzymają zakładników?

— Nie wiem. — Potarł ręce, patrząc gdzieś nad ramieniem Trevelyan. — Ale wysłaliśmy dwóch chłopaków na przeszpiegi.

— Bardzo dobre posunięcie — powiedziała Cassandra. Stała tak blisko, że Trevelyan czuła jej oddech na karku. — Jeszcze jedno: czy w pałacu jest jakieś sekretne wejście? Może od tyłu, od piwnic?

Costo zmarszczył czoło w namyśle.

— Tak, jest takie wejście. Trzeba się wspiąć zboczem i wejść do szczeliny. Ona prowadzi do spiżarni, wyjście jest koło kuchni. Chcecie się jakoś wemknąć od tyłu?

— Być może. Jeszcze nie wiem.

— A gdzie jest moja córka? — zorientował się wreszcie.

— Idoya została w Dairsmuid — wyjaśniła Trevelyan. — Porwali Josephine… Wzięli ją na swój statek. Wysłałam ją do nadzorcy portu, żeby nie pozwolił im odpłynąć.

— Jak mogli tak kompletnie wziąć nas z zaskoczenia? — zapytał Costo, szczerze zdziwiony.

— Sama się zastanawiam — odparła Trevelyan, ale prawda była taka, że wiedziała, jak. Rozleniwili się tutaj, swoim sukcesem, upałem, winem, ona seksem i uwagą Cassandry. Niedopuszczalnie. — Przysięgam, że wyciągnę z tego Maresol i was wszystkich, Costo. Masz moje słowo.

— Dziękuję, inkwizytorko. Powiedz tylko, co mamy zrobić.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. Dajcie mi, proszę, chwilę.

Odeszła z Cassandrą na stronę.

— Dwudziestu — powiedziała z powątpiewaniem.

— Będziemy musiały się rozdzielić — stwierdziła Cassandra. — Ty pójdziesz przodem pertraktować. Ja wejdę tajnym wejściem, zaskoczę ich.

— Sama? Nic z tych rzeczy.

— To nie byłby pierwszy raz, kiedy coś takiego robiłam.

— Tylko z drużyną zbrojnych.

— To wezmę kilku żeglarzy. Będziemy jeszcze potrzebować jakiegoś odwrócenia uwagi…

— Ja mogę coś wysadzić — odezwała się poniżej Dagna, o której obie najwyraźniej zapomniały. — Jestem w tym całkiem niezła, choć materiałom wybuchowym brakuje zupełnie finezji.

Cassandra wydawała się to rozważać.

— Tak… Parę wybuchów z pewnością odciągnęłoby uwagę od odbijania więźniów.

— Bardzo to wszystko ryzykowne — powiedziała Trevelyan. Po plecach przebiegł jej dreszcz. — Czekajcie… poczułyście to?

— Tak. Coś tu jest nie tak. Zasłona…

Trevelyan już kroczyła w kierunku mostu.

— Brade…

— Jest tu jakiś duch, który chce z tobą rozmawiać — powiedziała Brade, nie odwracając się. — Zgaduję, że ten sam, co ostatnio.

— Tak. Czy możemy go przywołać bez tego całego przydługiego rytuału i wszystkich innych zjaw?

— Tak, jest taka możliwość. — Poryta zmarszczkami twarz Brade wyrażała pewną dezaprobatę. — Ale na krótko.

— Może być.

Takie przywołanie zakładało pomoc pozostałych wieszczek, które zebrały się wokół Brade, złączone uściskiem dłoni, i zaśpiewały niskimi głosami pieśń, od której włosy podnosiły się włosy na przedramionach i karku. Duch był skłonny do pomocy, natomiast Cassandra niespecjalnie zachwycona planem, który zrodził się w głowie Trevelyan.

— To koszmarny pomysł — powiedziała, mierząc wzrokiem swojego sobowtóra. — Dosłownie.

Kiedy stali obok siebie, łatwo było odróżnić prawdziwą Cassandrę od kopii: od niej emanowało ciepło, jej twarz, mimo surowości, była otwarta i życzliwa. Sobowtór miał rozmyte rysy, nie do końca właściwe proporcje i jakąś niepokojącą aurę.

— Kim ty jesteś właściwie? — zapytała bezpośrednio Cassandra.

— Jestem duchem Ath Berenis — zaskrzeczał sobowtór. Wszyscy się wzdrygnęli. — Duchem życzliwym, żeby dodać dla jasności. Nie mogę przyjąć formy cielesnej, więc mogę jedynie służyć pomocą za sprawą swojego wyglądu.

— Pojęłam tę część, ale nadal nie do końca się z tym zgadzam, tak, wiecie, rozumowo. — Cassandra oparła ręce na biodrach i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, co, jak Trevelyan wiedziała, było uprzejmiejszym odpowiednikiem tupania. — No ale dobrze.

— Nie macie zbyt wiele czasu — zawołała Brade ze środka kręgu wieszczek. — Lepiej już ruszajcie!

Cassandra włożyła rękawice i poprawiła pas.

— Dobrze. Trevelyan…

— Zobaczymy się niedługo — powiedziała Trevelyan, starając się ukryć drżenie głosu.

Cassandra pokiwała głową, wyraźnie walcząc z emocjami. Klepnęła Trevelyan w łopatkę i zwołała Costo i kilku co bardziej krzepkich żeglarzy. Ruszyli sprawnie w dół stoku, kryjąc się między zaroślami. Mieli do pokonania dłuższą drogę, więc Trevelyan musiała dać im fory.

— Jeszcze raz… Czemu nam pomagasz? — zapytała ducha, kiedy stanęli u wejścia na most linowy.

— Lubię was. — Sobowtór popatrzył w dół, gdzie Cassandra pewnie przekradała się już na bliźniacze wzgórze. — A ta twoja towarzyszka… Całkiem rozumiem, czemu wykazujesz to zainteresowanie, inkwizytorko.

Trevelyan zaśmiała się z niedowierzaniem i zażenowaniem, nie mając pojęcia, co powiedzieć.

— Tchnęłyście życie w to miejsce — ciągnął duch. — I możliwość powrotu na ten padół, chociażby w tak niedoskonałej postaci… to nie byle co.

— Czyli to… nostalgia? — podsumowała Trevelyan.

— Poniekąd. Dlatego proszę, nie wysadźcie wszystkiego w powietrze.

— Postaramy się.

Poprawiła wiązania metalowej ręki, złapała mocniej swoją laskę i ruszyła naprzód. Most linowy trzeszczał złowróżbnie i kołysał się na wietrze. Duch szedł bezgłośnie, więc co chwilę musiała się upewniać, że nadal tam jest.

Gdy dotarły na drugą stronę, pałacyk wydawał się opuszczony. Pierwsi strażnicy pojawili się dopiero za gajem oliwnym, przy wejściu na dziedziniec. Byli to dwaj młodzieńcy, na oko może dwudziestoletni, w kolczugach, w których obficie się pocili. Na widok Trevelyan i sobowtóra zrobili wielkie oczy.

— Jestem inkwizytorką — powiedziała Trevelyan. — A to Cassandra Pentaghast. Przyszłyśmy po zakładników. Z kim mogę rozmawiać?

Pierwszy się kompletnie zacukał, drugi krótkim gestem wskazał drogę.

— Są w sali balowej.

Kiedy przechodziły, splunął im pod nogi. Sobowtór zrobił minę jak zdjętą z twarzy Cassandry i mimo powagi sytuacji Trevelyan poczuła pewne rozbawienie.

Kolejni wartownicy czekali na dziedzińcu i przy wejściu do pałacyku, ale skumulowana nienawiść uderzyła Trevelyan dopiero, gdy zaprowadzili je do dawnej sali balowej pałacu. Łatwo dało się odróżnić przywódcę od reszty: miał na sobie pełną zbroję i kasak z płonącym mieczem templariuszy. U jego boku stał Gastignac, blady i wychudzony, ale zadowolony z siebie.

— Inkwizytorko. — Dowódca rozłożył ręce w powitalnym geście. Mógł być po czterdziestce - gęsta broda uniemożliwiała dokładniejszą ocenę wieku. Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, że gdzieś już go widziała, ale kiedy zerknęła w bok, żeby się upewnić, zdała sobie sprawę, że Cassandry przecież przy niej nie ma. — Już myślałem, że nie zaszczycisz nas swoim towarzystwem.

— A jednak — powiedziała Trevelyan, powstrzymując się od licznych żartów na temat myślenia, które przyszły jej do głowy. — To ja we własnej osobie, tak jak sobie życzyliście. Domyślam się, że nie wezwaliście mnie po to, żeby mi podziękować.

— Wręcz przeciwnie. Chcielibyśmy wziąć ciebie ze sobą do Emprise du Aur i tam publicznie stracić.

— Przynajmniej od razu wiem — stwierdziła Trevelyan, usiłując policzyć wszystkich obecnych. Rachunki wysłanników Costo się zgadzały; na zewnątrz było pięciu wartowników, a tu dziesięć osób, więc gdzieś musiało być jeszcze czworo albo pięcioro. — Zanim cokolwiek ustalimy, chciałabym zobaczyć Maresol i Erazma. Zgadzasz się chyba, że to sprawiedliwe rozwiązanie?

— Sprawiedliwe pewnie tak, ale czy tak do końca rozsądne? Wszak teraz mamy w garści nie tylko ciebie i twoją prawą rękę, ale też jednego z rycerzy fałszywego zakonu i wiedźmę z północy.

— Teoretycznie wiem, że nie można się spodziewać po was honorowego zachowania, ale może chociaż trochę zwykłej przyzwoitości?

— Przyzwoitości? — Dowódca szarpnął się za brodę i zrobił kilka kroków. Trevelyan miała tylko nadzieję, że nie podejdzie na tyle blisko, by zauważyć, że z Cassandrą coś jest nie tak. — Ciekawe, że akurat to pojęcie przywołujesz. Myślisz, że tym samym da się określić to, co z moimi rycerzami zrobili magowie, “wyzwalając się z okowów”?

— Nie wiem, raczej przy tym nie byłam. Nie znam historii każdego Kręgu w całym Thedas. Nawet nie wiem, kim jesteś.

Przez zgromadzonych członków Dzieci Andraste przeszedł szmer. Ich dowódca zmienił się na twarzy.

— Jak to? Jestem Arnaud de Trauborg, komtur krajowy orlezjański!

Trevelyan już nie chciało się nawet kłócić, że komturem krajowym nie był już od przynajmniej pięciu lat. Musiała go kiedyś spotkać, ale nie miała pojęcia kiedy; on ewidentnie ją pamiętał.

— Moje uszanowanie. — Nie ukłoniła się nawet. Rzuciła przelotne spojrzenie na sobowtóra, który robił groźne miny do Dzieci, i odwróciła się do Arnauda. — To jak będzie z tymi zakładnikami?

— Raczej nie dobijemy targu — oznajmił Arnaud de Trauborg.

Ze znakomitym wyczuciem czasu budynkiem wstrząsnęła eksplozja. U boku Trevelyan duch pałacyku rozłożył ręce w pytającym, zirytowanym geście.


	13. Chapter 13

> _ A przyjdzie i taki czas, gdy rozleje się wroga kipiel, gdy herezje opiewać będą prawdą, a zło - dobrem. Przyjdzie i taki, gdy mieniący się szlachetnym wróg przed wiernym stanie. I choć potępiają święci zadawanie śmierci, wówczas weźmiesz nieprzyjaciela na miecz, choć i on rano  psalmy śpiewał te same, a wieczorem na nieszpory udać się zamierzał. Gdy wątpisz, zanieś modły do Stwórcy, a on drogę ci wskaże, choć droga będzie to ciernista. _
> 
> Siostra Theohilda z Mathese, myślicielka Zakonu 

 

— Za mną! — polecił Arnaud de Trauborg i wycelował palec wskazujący w część swoich ludzi. — Wy, wy i wy! Reszta pilnować inkwizytorki!

Wybiegli z tupotem z sali balowej w kierunku, z którego dobiegł wybuch, co nie było najmądrzejszym rozwiązaniem na świecie - przynajmniej zdaniem Trevelyan, która wówczas zobaczyła swoją szansę.

— Kryj mnie! — rzuciła do sobowtóra Cassandry, odwróciła się na pięcie i wybiegła, zanim ci, co pozostali, zorientowali się, co się dzieje.

Kątem oka zauważyła, jak duch rozpływa się z wysokiej postaci Cassandry w czarną mgłę; z drugiej strony musiał wyglądać przerażająco, bo słyszała krzyki przestrachu. Wystrzeliła głównym korytarzem, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, gdzie mogli trzymać Maresol i Erazma, i w pełnym pędzie wpadła do skrzydła mieszkalnego. Tam nie było nikogo, pokoje tak, jak je zostawiły przed wyruszeniem, tylko przez otwarte okiennice słychać było głosy.

Wybiegła na dziedziniec i wpadła na dwóch zbrojnych, tych młodzików, których widziała wcześniej w gaju oliwnym. Byli tak zaskoczeni jej widokiem, jak ona ich.

Trevelyan bez namysłu zdzieliła jednego metalową ręką w twarz. Coś chrupnęło i chłopak nawet nie tyle upadł, co obalił się z głuchym odgłosem. Drugi zamachnął się mieczem, co Trevelyan zablokowała odruchowo laską. Mimo długiej przerwy, w jednej chwili wszystko do niej wróciło: tak jak uczyła ją kiedyś Cassandra, zwolniła nagle nacisk i ustąpiła na bok, a on poleciał do przodu. Kiedy się wyprostował, Trevelyan już miała w ręku miecz.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się i powędrowały od świetlistego ostrza do jej twarzy i z powrotem. Trevelyan odstąpiła w bok, potknęła się o leżącego, prawie straciła równowagę i zrobiła kilka spanikowanych kroków. Zbrojny Dzieci ruszył na nią; odzyskała balans, odskoczyła, odwróciła się na jednej nodze i cięła go w bark duchowym ostrzem. Zawył z bólu i złapał się za to miejsce, a ona uderzyła go z rozmachem laską w głowę.

Dwaj rycerze Dzieci Andraste leżeli jak dłudzy. Trevelyan otarła pot z czoła i wzięła kilka głębszych oddechów. Musiała znaleźć Erazma i Maresol, i miała przeczucie, że rycerze mogliby ich trzymać w umywalni albo pralni, bo było tam sporo ciemnych zakątków, więc ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Przezornie postanowiła dotrzeć tam od zewnątrz, przez ganek dla służby, bo drugie skrzydło pałacyku rozbrzmiewało krzykami i chrzęstem metalu.

W umywalni nie było nikogo, w pralni podobnie. Kiedy z niej wychodziła, ktoś złapał ją za włosy.

— I znowu się spotykamy — powiedział Gastignac swoim bezbarwnym głosem prosto do jej ucha, trzymając ją ramieniem za szyję. — Choć w zgoła innych okolicznościach, inkwizytorko.

— W lepszych — wysyczała Trevelyan. — Przynajmniej nie idę w nocy za potrzebą.

Gastignac zaczął ją ciągnąć z powrotem w kierunku sali balowej; złapała go za ramię zdrową ręką, żeby jej nie poddusił, ale sztuczną tylko uderzyła niesprawnie, bo nie mogła rozgiąć i zagiąć palców.

— Oj, kaleko. Nie wyrywaj się, bo będę musiał zrobić ci krzywdę — powiedział Gastignac i boku Trevelyan dotknęło coś zimnego. Było to ostrze. Trevelyan przeszył potworny, zwierzęcy strach, który za wszelką cenę starała się ukryć. — Cassandrze Pentaghast nie przeszkadza to, że masz tylko jedną rękę, żeby ją zaspokajać?

— Jedna wystarczy — odparła Trevelyan, upokorzona i przerażona.

Dotargał ją właśnie do miejsca, w którym krzyżowały się korytarze, i zauważyła, że ktoś stoi w wejściu do pałacyku. Po początkowym zwątpieniu nabrała nadziei: pod słońce sylwetki te nie wyglądały na zbrojnych w kolczugach, ale Rivainki w letnich strojach.

— Zostaw ją w spokoju! — zawołała jedna z nich, wymachując groźnie laską. Druga miała kordelas, a trzecia, mała, trzymała się z tyłu. Kiedy się zbliżyły, Trevelyan poznała dwie wieszczki z Benadolid i Dagnę. — Ty… barbarzyńco!

— Nie zbliżajcie się — ostrzegł Gastignac, przytykając nóż do żeber Trevelyan, która wykręciła się boleśnie, żeby zminimalizować ten kontakt. — Jeśli życie inkwizytorki wam miłe.

— Puść ją, to porozmawiamy!

— Nie ma o czym. Nie próbujcie żadnych sztuczek, bo z wami też się rozprawię. — Demonstracyjnie otworzył i zacisnął pięść. Wieszczki zapewne rozpoznały ten gest, zresztą Trevelyan pamiętała, jak sama opowiadała im w łaźni o umiejętnościach zabójcy. — Wynocha mi stąd do domu, gacie prać piratom.

Przez chwilę wyglądało na to, że się wahają, ale był to zwód: druga Rivainka nagle zamachnęła się ramieniem. Nad uchem Trevelyan świsnął magiczny pocisk z lodu, który wbił się w ścianę, ale musiał przynajmniej musnąć Gastignaca, który poluźnił chwyt. Trevelyan nastąpiła mu silnie piętą na stopę, uwolniła się i odskoczyła.

— Cholerne wiedźmy! — ryknął Gastignac i z mocą związał lyrium.

Trevelyan upadła na kolana; całe ciało paliło ją żywym ogniem. Rivainki zwinęły się na podłodze, jęcząc i dygocząc. Gastignac przecierał oczy palcami i potrząsał głową, jakby pocisk go oślepił.

— Jeśli myślicie, że to wam coś pomoże… — wybełkotał. — To tylko odwlekanie…

— Czego dokładnie? — zapytała Dagna, na której związanie lyrium nie zrobiło przecież żadnego wrażenia.

Gastignac odwrócił głowę w stronę, z której dobiegał głos. Dagna przeskoczyła powalone Rivainki, ale pozostała w bezpiecznej odległości od niego. W swoich podróżnych szatach wyglądała jak bardzo młoda adeptka z Kręgu.

— Pewnie mnie nie pamiętasz — ciągnęła, a głos drżał jej z emocji. — Bo ignorowałeś każdego, kto wydawał się słabszy od ciebie. I zawsze lubiłeś się znęcać nad innymi. To dobrze pamiętam.

— Kim jesteś? — zapytał zdezorientowany Gastignac.

Trevelyan, która zaczęła odzyskiwać władzę nad kończynami, uniosła się chwiejnie na nogi.

— Dagna, uważaj…

— Odsuń się, inkwizytorko. — Dagna wyciągnęła zza pazuchy jedną ze swoich buteleczek. — Zaraz zrobi się tu nieprzyjemnie.

Dagna rzuciła w Gastignaca buteleczką, a cokolwiek w niej było, wybuchło ogniem. Gastignac zawył, usiłując opędzić się od płomieni, Trevelyan patrzyła na to w szoku.

— Inkwizytorko — zawołała Dagna, podnosząc z ziemi jedną z Rivainek. — Znikajmy stąd! To się łatwo roznosi!

Trevelyan pokiwała głową i podała rękę drugiej wieszczce, która podźwignęła się z trudem. Odbiegły razem w głąb pałacyku, omijając salę balową i zdecydowanie zbliżając się do źródła odgłosów walki. To skrzydło było nieużywane i zupełnie puste; wszędzie niosło się echo kroków, sprawiając, że Trevelyan rozglądała się nerwowo.

Kiedy wbiegły do obszernej sali na końcu korytarza, ich oczom ukazał się obraz zniszczenia: jedna ze ścian leżała w gruzach, podłoga rozdarta była szczelinami, a pośrodku tego wszystkiego Cassandra i Erazm, zwróceni plecami do siebie, walczyli w pełnym okrążeniu z czworgiem Dzieci Andraste.

Trevelyan zorientowała się, że nie ma laski i rozejrzała się w panice, a potem zdała sobie sprawę, że całą broń ma przy sobie: przywołała duchowe ramię, zacisnęła obie pięści, zbierając moc, a potem wyrzuciła przed siebie strumień płomieni, który zalał dwóch rycerzy.

Pozostali walczący zatrzymali się na chwilę, patrząc na płonących rycerzy. Jeden z ich kompanów zerwał płaszcz i zaczął ich gasić, a Cassandra z mocą uderzyła drugiego tarczą, sprowadzając go do parteru. Erazm złapał jeden z porzuconych mieczy i znacząco przyłożył sztych do szyi gaszącego, który uniósł ręce w geście poddania.

— Trevelyan. — Cassandra otarła czoło, z którego ciekła jej krew. Dyszała ciężko. — Dzięki za pomoc. Musimy znaleźć Maresol. De Trauborg… goni się z nią na zewnątrz.

— Musimy. Chodźmy. Ja też dziękuję za ratunek. — Skinęła głową Rivainkom i Dagnie. — Prawie by mnie tu nie było. Popilnujecie ich?

— Oczywiście, idźcie!

Cassandra wskazała drogę - prowadziła przez zrujnowaną ścianę. Z dymiących gruzów wciąż unosił się zapach krasnoludzkiego koktajlu Dagny. Erazm pomógł Trevelyan wspiąć się na rozłamane mury, Cassandra przeskoczyła przez nie sama, choć z pewnym trudem.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Trevelyan.

Cassandra pokiwała głową.

— Eksplozja była większa, niż się spodziewaliśmy.

— I stawiali zacięty opór — dopowiedział Erazm. — Ledwo zdołali nas uwolnić, znaczy Cassandra i Rivaińczycy, kiedy przybiegł de Trauborg z dziesiątką swoich. Przez moment kiepsko to wyglądało, a potem Maresol… Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

— Chyba są w gaju. — Cassandra poprowadziła ich skarpą, na której wznosił się pałacyk. — Słyszę…

Skręciła za róg i stanęła nagle, a Trevelyan, która za nią szła, wpadła na jej plecy. Na drodze leżał jeden z marynarzy, który pomagał Cassandrze w pierwotnym ataku, z rozpłataną czaszką.

— Szlag by to — zaklęła Cassandra, dobywając miecza.

Rycerz Dzieci Andraste był niedaleko. Wyskoczył na nich zza drzewa oliwnego. Cassandra była tak szybka, że Trevelyan prawie nie zauważyła ruchu ostrza. Nie zdołał się osłonić; przebiła mu bok i zawisł na jej mieczu jak pacynka. Cassandra z grymasem odepchnęła go nogą i spadł w zarośla.

Następny nadbiegł z tyłu; Erazm z trudem zablokował jego atak mieczem. Trevelyan, otrząsnąwszy się z szoku, doskoczyła do niego z duchowym ostrzem.

— Uważajcie — powiedziała Cassandra, wycierając miecz w spodnie jednego z rycerzy. — Mogą być wszędzie.

Ruszyli dalej gęsiego. Ich własne kroki wydawały się robić straszny hałas, a wszystkie krzyki dobiegać z bardzo bliska. Kiedy wyszli z gaju na ścieżkę, okazało się, że walka przeniosła się z dziedzińca na most. U wejścia na niego stało dwoje zbrojnych Dzieci Andraste.

Cassandra wyskoczyła do przodu i jeden z nich aż się przestraszył, cofnął i wpadł na drugiego.

— Tego tchórza dawaj pierwszego — zawołała do nich Cassandra. — Może drugi zdąży wtedy uciec!

Rozwścieczeni, rzucili się na nich we dwójkę. Cassandra zajęła się pierwszym, a Erazm i Trevelyan dokończyli dzieła; w walce Erazma widać było techniki, jakich Cassandra uczyła magów, ale umiał też posługiwać się zwykłym mieczem.

Trevelyan pierwsza podeszła do wejścia na most. W jednej trzeciej jego długości stał Arnaud de Trauborg, z pewnym zaniepokojeniem patrząc przez ramię na to, co stało się z jego tylną strażą; tak w połowie Maresol, potargana, osmalona i na skraju furii.

— Nie zrobicie nam już więcej krzywdy, skurwysyny! — Uniosła z rozmachem ramiona do zaklęcia. — Dairsmuid… to było dość! Dość, mówię!

Arnaud de Trauborg uniósł tarczę; ognista kula ześliznęła się z niej na liny przytrzymujące most, które zatrzeszczały i z jednej strony puściły.

— Maresol, uważaj! — zawołała Trevelyan, widząc, jak pomost się wykrzywia.

Cassandra odrzuciła tarczę, odepchnęła Trevelyan na bok i wbiegła na most, który niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczał i rozbujał się pod jej ciężarem. Maresol znowu uniosła ręce i zaczęły się nad nimi zbierać szare, połyskujące błyskawicami obłoki.

— Cassandra! — Trevelyan wyrwała do przodu, ale Arnaud de Trauborg w tej chwili rozsiekł mieczem liny po drugiej stronie.

Most puścił. Pomost zafalował i oderwał się od skarpy wzgórza; Cassandra rzuciła się na deski i panicznie złapała za przęsło. De Trauborg poszedł za jej przykładem, ale nieco za późno i zsunął się, wymierzając jej solidnego kopniaka. Maresol w ostatniej chwili chwyciła się uciekającej liny, i razem z przęsłami, deskami i całą resztą konstrukcji runęli wszyscy w dół.

Trevelyan zatrzymała się na kraju skarpy.

— Nie! Cassandra!

Rzuciła się biegiem z powrotem, do drogi prowadzącej w dół wzgórza. Czy Erazm ruszył za nią, nie wiedziała, chociaż słyszała coś jak tupot innej osoby. Wyskoczyła na ścieżkę i puściła się pędem ku dziedzińcowi, a wtedy wpadła na Gastignaca.

Słaniał się na nogach i śmierdział spalenizną; wnioskując z tego, co zostało z jego twarzy, nie widział też na jedno oko.

— Inkwizytorko — zabulgotał. — Długo się nie widzieliśmy.

Trevelyan przeskoczyły po głowie jakiś żarty związane z widzeniem, ale nie mogła się na żaden konkretny zdecydować, toteż po prostu stanęła w miejscu. Widok Gastignaca poruszył w niej złość, którą pierwotnie wzbudziły wspomnienia z Kręgu, i poczuła ogień pełgający po rękach.

Gastignac zdusił magię i płomienie, którymi rzuciła przed siebie, w ogóle go nie dosięgły.

— I patrz, inkwizytorko — powiedział z przekąsem. — Jesteś zupełnie bezsilna bez swojego zaklinania, bez swojej zbrojnej prawicy. Nie możesz zrobić mi nic.

Trevelyan poczuła, jak trafia ją szlag.

— Czy wy się nigdy nie pogodzicie z prawdą? — wypaliła. — Nigdy nie zauważycie, że świat ruszył dalej? Że już nie potrzeba na nim dogmatycznych templariuszy? Że z lęku nie będzie się zakuwać ludzi w kajdany, bo urodzili się tacy, a nie inni?

— To retoryka słabych… — zaczął Gastignac, a Trevelyan doskoczyła do niego i wymierzyła mu cios swoją metalową pięścią.

Gastignac uniósł ramię, ale za późno, za słabo. Metalowa ręka złamała mu z chrzęstem szczękę. Upadł na plecy, bezwładny jak marionetka. Trevelyan zamierzyła się jeszcze raz i uderzyła go w kolano. Gastignac zawył, łapiąc się za uszkodzony staw, a wtedy Trevelyan zdzieliła go jeszcze w żebra, i coś znowu chrupnęło.

— Już nie wstawaj — poleciła i chciała ruszyć, ale zatrzymała się jeszcze na chwilę, żeby wymierzyć w niego palec wskazujący. — I nic lepiej nie mów.

Puściła się biegiem w dół wzgórza, ślizgając się na wystających kamieniach i korzeniach drzew. Przy podnóżu skręciła, przedarła się przez zarośla i, dysząc, popędziła drogą prowadzącą między wzgórzami. Chyba nigdy w życiu nie przebiegła tyle za jednym zamachem.

Resztki mostu leżały wśród skał i krzaczków zarastających wąwóz między wzgórzami. Trevelyan w panice rozglądała się za ciałami, w końcu dostrzegła w oddali ciemną czuprynę Cassandry.

Potknęła się dwa razy o kamienie i podbiegla tam. Cassandra siedziała zgarbiona na de Trauborgu, z którego szyi sterczał nóż. De Trauborg nie oddychał, Cassandra tak.

— Cass…! — Trevelyan głos uwiązł w gardle. Cassandra spojrzała na nią. Na twarzy miała maskę z pyłu i zakrzepłej krwi, ale było to najpiękniejsze oblicze, jakie Trevelyan widziała w życiu.

— Lauro — powiedziała Cassandra, wyciągając rękę. Trevelyan złapała ją za łokieć i z trudem podciągnęła do pozycji stojącej. Cassandra objęła ją ramieniem w pasie i oparła na niej część swojego ciężaru. — Dziękuję.

— Myślałam, że już po tobie — wypaliła Trevelyan, nie do końca panując nad tym, co mówi. — Że to już koniec, że leżysz połamana gdzieś na dole.

— Trochę się połamałam. — Cassandra przyłożyła ramię do żeber. — I de Trauborg mnie trochę poturbował. Musiałam go… wyeliminować.

— A Maresol?

— Wciągnęli ją na górę. Zanim wszystko się urwało. A ty? — Zatrzymała się nagle i dotknęła swoją brudną ręką twarzy Trevelyan. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Nie — powiedziała Trevelyan i zdała sobie sprawę, że z tego wszystkiego wyszła właściwie bez szwanku. — Wiesz, że znokautowałam dwie osoby swoją sztuczną ręką?

Cassandra patrzyła na nią przez chwilę z niedowierzaniem, a potem uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Cassandro! Trevelyan! — Erazm nadbiegł z naprzeciwka. — Wy żyjecie!

— Tak się jakoś składa — powiedziała słabo Cassandra. — Musimy… wszystkich poszukać. Którzy nam pomagali. Bez nich nie dalibyśmy sobie rady.

— Zgoda, ale ty nie będziesz ich już szukać. — Trevelyan pokręciła głową. Casandra spojrzała na nią z oburzeniem. — Potrzebujesz uzdrowiciela. I odpoczynku.

— Tak. — Zgodził się Erazm. — Wezmę Costo, kilku gwardzistów i przeczeszemy całe wzgórze.

Erazm odbiegł, najpierw energicznie, potem, w miarę, jak droga biegła w górę, tracąc prędkość i sprężystość. Cassandra pociągnęła trochę w jego stronę, ale Trevelyan zdecydowanie narzuciła inny kurs.

Uzdrowicielka Candelaria, jak się okazało, przyjmowała w łaźni, która pełna była zarówno poszkodowanych przez Dzieci Andraste, jak i zaniepokojonych mieszkańców Benadolid. Oblegli od razu Trevelyan i Cassandrę, ale Candelaria ich rozgoniła.

— Będzie na te wszystkie pytania jeszcze czas! Teraz potrzeba nam zająć się zdrowiem Poszukiwaczki. No, już!

Cassandra opadła ciężko na karło, które podsunęła jej uzdrowicielka. Trevelyan dawno nie widziała jej w takim stanie - prawie tak dawno, jak sama nie walczyła ze swoimi przeciwnikami, zamiast przesuwać figurki po mapie.

Z tą myślą przyszła świadomość, że może trochę wreszcie odetchnąć, i przez dłuższą chwilę siedziała na brzegu basenu, nie myśląc o niczym w szczególności. Prawie zapomniała już, jak wykańczało to całe taktyczne myślenie, bieganie i trzymanie się życia, kiedy komuś innemu tak bardzo zależało na tym, żeby je odebrać.

Ocknęła się dopiero, gdy do łaźni wtoczyła się większa grupka. Na przedzie kroczyła Maresol z rozwianym włosem.

— Poszukiwaczko. — Rozłożyła ręce i zbliżyła się do Cassandry, która wstała mechanicznie. — Moi drodzy, spójrzcie: oto prawdziwy rycerz, nieustraszona Cassandra, która w razie potrzeby rzuci się za tobą w przepaść.

Objęła Cassandrę ciasno. Ta stała przez chwilę, osłupiała, a potem odwzajemniła uścisk z niewielkim grymasem bólu.

— Ostrożnie — powiedziała Candelaria, wycierając ręce w szmatkę. —Dopiero co poskładałam poszukiwaczkę w całość.

— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam — ciągnęła Maresol, wypuszczając Cassandrę z objęć. — Jestem ci winna życie, Cassandro, i odwołuję wszystko, co mówiłam o tobie za twoimi plecami. To… uprzedzenia…

— Nie ma o czym mówić — powiedziała Cassandra, zmieszana, i szybko zmieniła temat. — Mam nadzieję, że nie ma zbyt wielu poszkodowanych. Wiem, że ktoś stracił życie…

— Costo się tym zajął. — Maresol ściszyła głos. — Tamtych… a kilku jeszcze żywych się zebrało… wrzucił do ciemnicy.

— Znaleźliście Gastignaca? — Tknęło nagle Trevelyan i zerwała się na równe nogi.

Erazm potrząsnął głową.

— Nie było go nigdzie. Nie mam pojęcia, co się z nim stało.

— Dobrze, że jesteście już na nogach. — Maresol odgarnęła potargane włosy. Szaleńczy blask jej oczu już przygasł. — Costo naszykował już szkuner. Musimy płynąć do Dairsmuid.

— Prawie o tym zapomniałam. — Cassandra złapała się za miecz. — Jak najszybciej…

— Poszukiwaczko, musisz uważać na siebie — ostrzegła ją uzdrowicielka. — Nie masz już dwudziestu lat.

Cassandra ruszyła i z grymasem złapała się za bok.

— Ja będę na nią uważać — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Wyruszajmy. Nie ma czasu do stracenia.

Szkuner czekał na przystani, gotowy odbić od brzegu. Kiedy tylko wsiadły na pokład z Maresol i Erazmem, rivaińscy żeglarze odepchnęli okręt od pomostu i rozwinęli z furkotem żagle. Zatoka Rialto błyszczała w słońcu grzbietami wielkich fal.

— Z życiem, chłopaki! — ryknął Costo. — Płyniemy po moją córeczkę!

— Myślisz, że nic jej nie jest? — Trevelyan oparła się o burtę obok Cassandry.

— Idoyi? Na pewno nie. To mądra i dzielna dziewczyna.

— Nie, Josie! Sama widziałaś, do czego zdolni są ci brutale.

— Trzeba być dobrej myśli. — Cassandra zamilkła na chwilę, spoglądając na oddalający się brzeg i dwa wzgórza, które nie były już połączone mostem. — A ty - nie masz do mnie jakichś pretensji za to, co zrobiłam?

— Za co? Tam na moście?

Cassandra pokiwała głową, wyraźnie zaniepokojona.

— Czemu miałabym? Że zachowałaś się tak, jak można się było po tobie spodziewać? — Trevelyan aż prychnęła. — Chyba naprawdę naczytałaś się tych romansideł.

— Nie mów tak! — oburzyła się Cassandra, rozglądając się, czy ktoś z Rivaińczyków to słyszał, ale stały w bezpiecznym oddaleniu.

Po niedługim czasie zza piaskowego zbocza wyłonił się port pełen masztów, a za nim miasto wspinające się pomału domkami i willami na wzgórza Rivainu. Łańcuch u wejścia do portu był podniesiony, a za nim coś ciemnego unosiło się na wodzie.

— To ten okręt — powiedziała Cassandra, obdarzona doskonałym wzrokiem. — Okręt Dzieci Andraste. Costo… Czy on nie tonie?

— Tak — potwierdził Costo, spoglądając przez lunetę. — To wrak.

Trevelyan przebiegł dreszcz. Napotkała wzrok Maresol, w którym była ta sama obawa.

Żeglarze z Benadolid zamachali do oczekujących na redzie. Ktoś puścił się biegiem do nadzorcy portu i łańcuch wkrótce podniesiono, ale zanim wpłynęli do portu, minęło tyle czasu, że Trevelyan prawie wyszła z siebie.

Pierwsza wyskoczyła na pomost po przerzuconym trapie i rozejrzała się. W przystani kłębiłl się tłum Rivaińczyków, a na skrzynkach z linam siedziały Josephine i Idoya, przemoczone do suchej nitki, chlipiąc i obejmując się nawzajem.


	14. Chapter 14

> _O mistyczna hojności, o święta słodkości! O boska Pascho, co zstępujesz z niebios na ziemię, by ucieszyć śmiertelników w ich nędznym żywocie. O wspólne święto wszystkich, o radości, czci, pokarmie i rozkoszy świata! Oto Cię wzywam, święta nasza królowo, Andrasto: wyciągnij swe potężne ręce nad Twym Zakonem i Twym ludem, niechże doświadczy on pokoju, sytości, ekstazy duchowej i bezgrzesznej rozkoszy cielesnej, bo kręte i wyboiste są ścieżki życia, które prowadzi do Stwórcy._
> 
> Siostra Flavinia z Avila, “Medytacje nad Pieśnią”

 

Przez otwarte szeroko okiennice do jadalni wlatywało nieustępliwe brzęczenie cykad w krzakach hibiskusa. Wyblakły blat stołu pokryty był okruchami po pospiesznej kolacji.

— Jak ja się bałam — opowiadała z przejęciem Josephine. — Myślałam, że już po mnie, że mama z tatą dostaną list kondolencyjny, a naszą willę zapiszą kuzynce Margarecie, że już zaraz zobaczę się ze Stwórcą.

— Naprawdę spodziewałaś się, że spisałyśmy cię na straty? — zapytała Trevelyan, nakładając sobie jeszcze jeden kawałek ciasta. Po pełnym aktywności i stresu dniu dręczył ją potworny głód. — Doprawdy.

— Nie… Wiedziałam, że nie mogłyście mnie tak od razu po prostu odbić — odparła Josephine, ale w jej głosie wybrzmiała też nutka zawodu. — Że skoro was nie ma, to macie jakiś dobry powód.

— Ja cały czas byłam zdania, że najpierw powinnyśmy pójść po ciebie — odezwała się Cassandra spod okna, gdzie leżała na ławie z rękami splecionymi na brzuchu. — O ile cię to pociesza.

— Co stało się po tym, jak zabrali cię pod pokład, Josephine? — zapytała Brade, która, w odróżnieniu od reszty, wcześniej nie słyszała tej historii.

— Związali mnie i zostawili w kajucie — podjęła Josephine. Idoya, która krążyła po jadalni z dzbanem wina, dolała jej do kielicha. — Więc grzecznie tam siedziałam, mając katastroficzne myśli, o których wam już wspominałam. Przez pewien czas nic się nie działo, a potem, ku mojemu przerażeniu, statek odbił nagle od brzegu!

— Pewnie zdali sobie sprawę, że już nie wpadniemy w ich ręce — wtrąciła Trevelyan. — I postanowili popłynąć do Benadolid, pomóc swoim ziomkom, którzy urzędowali już w pałacyku.

— Pewnie tak. — Josephine pociągnęła solidnie z kielicha. Jej blada twarz w świetle świec uświadomiła Trevelyan, jak przerażające musiało to być dla niej przeżycie. — Ja, przyznam, trochę już spanikowałam. Przywarłam do drzwi, ale nic nie słyszałam. Statek rozwijał gwałtownie prędkość… a potem się nagle zatrzymał.

— Podnieśli łańcuch u wejścia do zatoki — uzupełniła Idoya, siadając obok Maresol. Matka objęła ją ramieniem. — Ale nie było łatwo przekonać do tego zarządcę Rodrigo… Dopiero wizja rozzłoszczonej na niego mamy pomogła.

— Potem statek znowu nagle ruszył! — podjęła Josephine. — Zatrzeszczał, zabujał się i do przodu… I nagle w coś uderzył. To był ten łańcuch… Potem się dowiedziałam, że wzięli kapitana za zakładnika i kazali załodze ruszyć mimo wszystko.. Co było już dla portu znakiem, że coś jest nie tak. Ten galeon nie stoi w zatoce dla kozery… Zaczęto z niego strzelać. Wszystko się zatrzęsło, a ja zaczęłam żałować, że nie prowadziłam bardziej bogobojnego życia.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się wbrew powadze opowieści i wzięła się za ostatni kawałek ciasta. Brade popatrzyła na to z aprobatą znajomą każdemu, kto był karmiony przez babcię.

— Usłyszałam huk i straszne krzyki, a statek niebezpiecznie się przechylił. Poszłabym na dno… Gdyby nie to, że ktoś z załogi poszedł po rozum do głowy. Drzwi nagle się otworzyły i z kajuty wyciągnął mnie chłopak… może w wieku Idoyi, może nieco starszy. “Na pokład”, powiedział do mnie, i “proszę pani”. Wybiegliśmy i zobaczyłam, że wszystko się pali. Spanikowałam… On kazał mi skoczyć do wody… To skoczyłam.

— Umiesz pływać, prawda? — zapytała podejrzliwie Trevelyan.

— Umiem… Unosić się… Na powierzchni. Właściwie to mój strój mi pomógł — wyjaśniła Josephine. — Ten dublet z falbaną wydął się na wodzie, i po prostu dryfowałam.

— Jak się stamtąd uratowałaś? — zapytała Brade, wracając do meritum.

— Nie sama. Idoya po mnie przypłynęła. Wszystko się paliło… Nagle usłyszałam syk i zobaczyłam, że wielka dryfująca deska obok mnie gaśnie. To Idoya ją ugasiła i doholowała mnie do brzegu.

— Dobrze plywam — powiedziała skromnie Idoya. Maresol pogłaskała ją po głowie. — Więc jak zobaczyłam, co się dzieje, wskoczyłam do wody i popłynęłam po ambasadorkę. Ugasiłam część pożaru lodem, i dym chyba ukrył nas przed tamtymi.

— Kiedy przypłynęliście, było już po wszystkim — dokończyła Josephine. — Zostałam uratowana. Rycerze, którzy się nie utopili, zatrzymani. A statek poszedł na dno.

Wszyscy zamilkli na chwilę. Świerszcze grały bez przerwy, a Trevelyan czuła dojmujące zmęczenie. Odsunęła od siebie talerzyk z ciastem.

— Gdzie mogłybyśmy złożyć swoje kości, Maresol? Ten dzień chyba powinien się wreszcie skończyć.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście. — Maresol zerwała się na równe nogi. Kiedy uniosła ramię, rękaw zsunął jej się łokieć i widać było, jak podrapane i posiniaczone ma ręce. — Josephine, pozwól, że położę cię w naszym gościnnym pokoju. Nie są to może wielkie wygody, ale…

— Byle by było sucho i bez morderczych rycerzy — powiedziała Josephine z właściwym sobie wdziękiem. — To wystarczy. Dziękuję, Maresol.

— Inkwizytorko, jako że dla was nie mam miejsca, to…

— Możemy spać na tarasie.

— Nie, tam nie wypoczniecie. Mój sąsiad wypłynął w morze i jego dom stoi pusty. Z pewnością nie będzie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby goście z niego skorzystali. Mam zapasowy klucz, wpuszczę was.

Maresol poszła szukać klucza, a Brade chciała się z nimi pożegnać. W zamieszaniu Trevelyan zauważyła, że Cassandra gdzieś zniknęła, i odnalazła się dopiero, kiedy wyszli z jadalni; rozmawiała cicho, pochylona, z Erazmem, który szykował się już do snu.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała Trevelyan.

— To nic takiego. — Cassandra potarła twarz. — Potrzebował rozmowy.

Maresol zaprowadziła je do tego domu, do którego ogródka wskoczyły przez murek wcześniej tego samego dnia, usiłując po kryjomu dostać się na wzgórze świątynne. Domek mniejszy od budynku, w którym mieszkała jej rodzina, ale czysty, zadbany i bogato - wręcz wystawnie - wyposażony.

— Ten sąsiad mieszka tu sam? — zapytała Trevelyan, oglądając zestaw orlezjańskiej porcelany za szybą etażerki.

— Tak. — Maresol machnęła ręką. — To długa i tragiczna historia. Mogę wam opowiedzieć jutro, moje drogie, dzisiaj marzę już tylko o położeniu obok mojego chrapiącego męża.

— To zrozumiałe. Do jutra i dziękuję, że o nas tak pomyślałaś.

— Jak miałabym nie, Lauro.

Maresol nachyliła się i pocałowały powietrze obok swoich policzków. Nad jej ramieniem Trevelyan widziała, jak Cassandra z ciężkim westchnieniem opada na łóżko, żeby ściągnąć buty. Wyglądała dokładnie jak ktoś, kto ledwo przeżył dzisiejszy dzień.

Trevelyan znała to uczucie. Odpięła paski i zdjęła metalową rękę po całym dniu używania jej do celów różnych. Wydawało się w ogóle nieuszkodzona, za to kikut i ramię bolały ze zmęczenia. Podniosła je kilka razy i opuściła, patrząc na mizerny biceps. Kiedy uniosła wzrok, zauważyła, że Cassandra przygląda jej się z łóżka, zgarbiona i milcząca.

Trevelyan zrzuciła buty i podeszła do niej na boso, a potem usiadła obok. Cassandra objęła ją ramieniem.

— To pirat, prawda? — zapytała nagle.

— Kto?

— Właściciel tego domu. To pirat.

— Chyba tak — przyznała Trevelyan, spoglądając na obrazy w złoconych ramach na ścianach. — Ale przynajmniej łóżko ma wygodne. Prawie jak moje w Twierdzy.

Cassandra mruknęła coś na potwierdzenie i rozebrała się do naga, nietypowymi, powolnymi, ostrożnymi ruchami. Wszystko złożyła w kostkę. Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie spała z nią w tym łóżku w wieży twierdzy, i wydało jej się to strasznym marnotrawstwem.

Wstała jeszcze otworzyć okiennice i zgasić świece, a potem zdjęła tunikę, rzuciła ją na fotel i położyła się na plecach po drugiej stronie łóżka. Było jej dziwnie leżeć obok Cassandry nago i nie robić nic seksualnego, zupełnie jakby miała te piersi po nic.

Mimo dojmującego zmęczenia nie chciało jej się spać, więc patrzyła w sufit. Bogaty sąsiad Maresol miał na suficie sztukaterie, które przywiodły jej na myśl dom rodzinny, i wyobraziła sobie nagle, jak przyjeżdża tam z Cassandrą, i matka kładzie je w tej wielkiej sypialni gościnnej, do której dzieci nie miały wstępu, i nikt nie może nic powiedzieć, bo to w końcu inkwizytorka i poszukiwaczka Pentaghast!

Zachichotała z uciechy na myśl o oczach matki wielkich jak spodki na widok Cassandry.

— Hm? — Cassandra sennie przewróciła się na bok. — Co?

— Nic. Tylko sobie myślę. — Trevelyan złożyła ręce na klatce piersiowej, splotłaby pewnie, gdyby mogła.

— Nie myśl, tylko śpij — mruknęła Cassandra autorytatywnie.

Trevelyan próbowała, ale jej nie wychodziło.

— Cass — powiedziała po chwili. — Ty pomyśl. Oni tu przyjechali tylko po to, żeby się z nami rozprawić. Nawet mnie nie znali, ale chcieli zabić.

— De Trauborg cię znał — wymamrotała Cassandra, pocierając oczy. — Czemu o tym rozmawiamy?

— Bo ja nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Rivain jest tak daleko od wszystkiego… A oni tu przypłynęli, mieli plan, byli przygotowani.

— Cóż, stałaś się pewnym symbolem. Z mojego doświadczenia wynika, że zawsze najlepiej pozbyć się symbolu, żeby zniszczyć wroga.

— Miałyśmy dziś po prostu szczęście czy trochę nas nie docenili?

Cassandra przewróciła się na bok i sapnęła z niezadowoleniem.

— I tak, i tak. Z pewnością nie docenili wsparcia Rivaińczyków. O ile boli mnie przyznanie tego, miałaś zupełną rację, mówiąc, że musimy się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić.

— Nie wierzę, że to mówisz — zachichotała Trevelyan, ale zaraz spoważniała. — Ale czy to, że ktoś przyjeżdża z drugiej strony świata, żeby mnie zabić, nie jest zły znak?

Cassandra zrobiła jedną ze swoich stoickich min. Jej oczy błyskały tajemniczo w ciemności.

— To oznacza, że się ciebie boją. Że masz rzeczywisty wpływ na świat.

— Hmmm.

— Czy możemy już teraz spać? — Cassandra przewróciła się na plecy i zakryła oczy przedramieniem.

Trevelyan leżała w ciszy, im bardziej usiłując nie myśleć o wszystkim, tym bardziej o tym myśląc, aż wreszcie coś ją ogarnęło i przytuliła się do boku Cassandry, która objęła ją z pomrukiem ramieniem.

Ciężko jej się spało i przynajmniej raz we śnie widziała Gastignaca, który gonił ją w labiryncie krzywych luster. Obudziła się w nieznajomym pomieszczeniu i łóżku, napięta i gotowa do akcji, ale po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, gdzie jest, i odetchnęła. Przez otwarte okiennice wpadało morskie powietrze i bezlitosne światło poranka, które wydobywało z twarzy leżącej obok Cassandry wszystkie niedoskonałości: zmarszczki mimiczne wokół oczu, gniewny mars na czole i blizny na policzkach.

Trevelyan przewróciła się ostrożnie na bok i pozwoliła sobie na nią popatrzeć tak, jak dotąd nie miała na to za bardzo okazjl. Cassandra spała na plecach, z jedną ręką pod głową, a drugą na pościeli, która nieskromnie zsunęła się z jej bioder. Pod wpływem rivaińskiego słońca opalila się na ramionach i twarzy na brąz, ale nawet tam jej skóra była jaśniejsza od karnacji Trevelyan. Jej klatka piersiowa, posiniaczona tu i ówdzie po wczorajszych wypadkach, unosiła się spokojnie. Nawet w spoczynku ciało to promieniowało siłą i Trevelyan pozwoliła sobie dotknąć mięśni jej brzucha, na co Cassandra zareagowała szybszym wdechem. Dotąd zawsze podobały jej się zaokrąglone, delikatne kobiety, ale bliskość Cassandry odbierała wszelką umiejętność racjonalnego myślenia, co więcej, prowokowała i pozbawiała zahamowań.

Trevelyan wyciągnęła jedną rękę i obserwowała jej powolną podróż w dół i w górę ciała Cassandry, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem piersi i wgłębienia przy biodrze. Od tych zabiegów sutek stwardniał, a Cassandra poruszyła się we śnie, naprężając mięśnie. Trevelyan przysunęła się i chuchnęła jej do ucha, a potem pocałowała w zbieg szyi i ramienia. Cassandra mruknęła coś sennie i nadstawiła się, więc Trevelyan nie miała już przecież żadnego wyboru: musiała tam wpakować nos, usta, policzek, a potem podnieść się i usiąść na niej. Jej włosy chyba połaskotały Cassandrę, bo ta nagle się obudziła i z pewną konsternacją popatrzyła na pochylającą się nad nią Trevelyan. Nie zdołała nic powiedzieć, bo Trevelyan pocałowała ją z determinacją.

Najpierw było powoli, leniwie, bo Cassandra z trudem rozstawała się ze snem, ale po chwili akcja przyspieszyła: Cassandra przyłożyła rozczapierzone dłonie do jej pleców i próbowała unieść się do pozycji siedzącej, ale Trevelyan pchnęła ją z powrotem; wyrachowanie powolnym ruchem pochyliła się, żeby jej piersi znalazły się na wysokości twarzy Cassandry; podparła ręką, kiedy od dotyku ust przeszył ją elektryczny dreszcz.

Przez chwilę syciła się widokiem Cassandry z rumieńcem rozchodzącym się aż na dekolt, mokrymi, obrzmiałymi wargami, wielkimi źrenicami. Potem było to za mało, więc wymownie poruszyła biodrami i otarła się o jej miednicę, a Cassandra chwyciła ją w pasie i podchwyciła rytm. Trevelyan przełknęła ślinę, bo gorąco w podbrzuszu przerodziło się już w pulsowanie i była tak blisko - a Cassandra przewróciła ją nagle na plecy i wsunęła udo między jej kolana.

Trevelyan zatchnęła się, kiedy ta ugryzła ją lekko w bok i ruszyła w dół jej ciała, dłońmi dotykając piersi i twarzy. Trevelyan złapała ją za nadgarstek i wsunęła dwa palce do ust, ale puściła, kiedy poczuła, że Cassandra rozsuwa jej kolana.

— Poczekaj — wydyszała. — Przewróć nas z powrotem.

Cassandra bez zawahania objęła ją w pasie i przewróciła się na plecy. Trevelyan wylądowała na kolanach, podekscytowana samym faktem, że Cassandra Pentaghast tak szybko wykonuje jej polecenia, i bez dłuższego namysłu wsunęła w nią te dwa mokre palce. Cassandra zacisnęła szczęki, zarzuciła jej ramię na kark, a drugą rękę wcisnęła pomiędzy ich ciała. Jej uścisk był tak silny, że Trevelyan nie mogła podnieść głowy, więc w końcu przywarła ustami do skóry jej szyi, dopasowując swoje pchnięcia do ruchu bioder Cassandry, naprężeń jej ciała, aż przybrały takie tempo, że ciężko było je utrzymać.

Jej własny orgazm wziął ją kompletnie z zaskoczenia. Opadła bezwładnie na Cassandrę i obie dyszały i oddawały ciepło w ciszy. Pomyśleć, że ktoś chciał ją zabić, zanim znowu uprawiała taki seks. Niewyobrażalne.

Po chwili wstała, bo miała wrażenie, że przykleja się do pościeli i Cassandry. Bezwstydnie wyszła nago z sypialni i przeszła się po bogatym domu sąsiada Maresol. Wydawało się, że ma całkiem niezły gust jak na pirata, choć Trevelyan zrezygnowałaby z kilku morskich landszaftów na jego miejscu; wydawało się to trochę przesadne w miejscu, gdzie za oknem były ładniejsze widoki.

Niestety, bogactwo nie szło tu w parze z zaawansowaniem cywilizacyjnym i wychodek znajdował się na podwórku, podobnie jak studnia. Trevelyan zaczerpnęła wody i umyła się w pralni. Nogi ciągle miała trochę miękkie od tego, co przed chwilą przełożyła, a skórę delikatną i rozgrzaną.

Wygrzebała ze swojego bagażu lekką rivaińską sukienkę i wróciła z nią do sypialni. Cassandra leżała z zamkniętymi oczami, rozłożona na łóżku jak obraz rozpusty. Zaskakująco to do niej pasowało.

Trevelyan założyła sukienkę przez głowę. Kiedy ściągnęła ją w dół, Cassandra patrzyła na nią z miną kota, który chyłkiem dorwał się do najlepszych kąsków w spiżarni.

— Skąd jesteś taka zadowolona? — zapytała Trevelyan, układając materiał na ciele.

— Patrzę na kobietę, która przewraca Zakon do góry nogami, a przy tym owinęła sobie mnie wokół palca — powiedziała Cassandra z nietypowym dla siebie dystansem.

— Jestem pewna, że nigdy w swoim życiu nie zrobiłaś niczego, czego nie chciałabyś zrobić.

— To prawda. — Cassandra sprężyście wyskoczyła z łóżka, widząc, że Trevelyan sięga po sztuczną rękę. — Pozwól.

Pomogła jej umocować mechanizm na kikucie i zapiąć wszystkie paski. Trevelyan przyglądała jej się spod na wpół opuszczonych powiek. Na boku szyi Cassandry kwitł wielki, siny ślad po ustach Trevelyan, który będzie widoczny dla każdego, jeśli Cassandra nie włoży jednego ze swoich dubletów z wysokim kołnierzem.

Odruchowo wyciągnęła lewą rękę, żeby dotknąć jej twarzy. Cassandra nie odskoczyła od chłodnego metalu, tylko przykryła go swoją ręką i przycisnęła do policzka.

— Powinnaś zamówić sobie portret z tą ręką — powiedziała jak gdyby nigdy nic. Trevelyan była w niej zakochana po uszy. — I powiesić w Twierdzy. Będzie dostojnie.

— Chyba żartujesz.

— Skądże znowu. — Cassandra odwróciła się i poszła do bagaży. Tylko lekkie drżenie głosu ją zdradzało. — Jak cię widzą, tak cię piszą, a ta ręka to nie jest twoja słabość, a siła.

— Hm. — Trevelyan spojrzała na swoją protezę bardziej łaskawie. — Może tak. Ale pod warunkiem, że ty ze mną zapozujesz do tego portretu.

Cassandra puściła to mimo uszu. Po chwili pojawiła się w sypialni w spodniach i koszuli, której rękawy podwijała właśnie do łokci.

— Idziemy?

— Tak. — Trevelyan przeczesała włosy rękami. — Będzie dość dużo do załatwienia. Musimy napisać do wszystkich listy… Szczególnie do Leliany. Musi wiedzieć o wszystkim, co się zdarzyło.

— Ja napiszę do Cullena. — Cassandra podała jej sandały i pochyliła się, żeby wyjąć swoje ciżmy spod łóżka. — Jak go znam, już panikuje, że tak długo nie wracamy.

— Pewnie tak. Chyba się zgodzisz ze mną, że należy też zdelegalizować Dzieci Andraste.

— Zdecydowanie. Choć jak rozejdzie się wieść, że de Trauborg stracił życie, to opadnie im entuzjazm. Tego typu organizacje zwykle słabną po tym, jak usunie się najbardziej radykalnych i znanych członków.

Trevelyan jakoś udało się już zapomnieć, że Cassandra walczyła z sektami i szalonymi templariuszami całe życie. To, co wczoraj przeżyła, to nie było dla niej zapewne nic szczególnie nowego.

— Coś się stało? — zapytała Cassandra uprzejmie, przygładzając włosy, które rozczochrały się w łóżku.

Trevelyan potrząsnęła głową. Kiedy wyszły do ogrodu, poranne słońce uderzyło z całą mocą. Cassandra zauważyła drzewa mandarynkowe i podeszła zerwać kilka owoców, a Trevelyan osłoniła oczy ręką i spojrzała w górę, na pałac. Nawet stąd było widać, że osunął się w ruinę.

— Musimy to odbudować — westchnęła. — Obiecałam to temu duchowi Ath Berenis. Bardzo nam pomógł i na pewno jest mu teraz przykro, że wszystko rozpieprzyliśmy.

— Hm. — Cassandra podrzuciła mandarynkę w dłoni. — Może zrobimy tu po prostu swój posterunek? Jedyny posterunek Inkwizycji w Rivainie.

Trevelyan najpierw zmarszczyła brwi, a potem pokiwała z uznaniem głową.

— Jeśli Maresol się zgodzi, to czemu nie. Czuję, że będzie dużo chętnych, żeby tu służyć.

— I powód, żeby kiedyś przyjechać z powrotem — powiedziała Cassandra.

Trevelyan zatrzymała się przy wyjściu na ulicę.

— Może pójdziemy najpierw na plażę?

— Co? — zapytała czujnie Cassandra. — Nie możemy. Z pewnością wszyscy na nas czekają.

— Nic się nie stanie, jeśli pójdziemy tylko na chwileczkę. Wykąpiesz się, a ja pomoczę nogi.

Cassandra walczyła z pokusą, ale obowiązkowość w niej wygrała. W Trevelyan wręcz przeciwnie, dlatego ruszała już w stronę przeciwną od domu Maresol.

— Trevelyan, poczekaj! — Cassandra dogoniła ją truchtem. — Dobrze, chodźmy, ale tak szybko. Nie znoszę, kiedy ktoś na mnie czeka.

— Wiem, wiem. — Trevelyan złapała ją za rękę i przyspieszyła kroku.


	15. Chapter 15

**EPILOG**

 

> _Błogosławieni, którzy stanęli przed_   
>  _Splugawionymi i nikczemnymi, i nie cofnęli się._   
>  _Błogosławieni pokój czyniący, bohaterowie słusznej sprawy._   
>  _Błogosławieni prawi – światło w ciemności._
> 
> Pieśń Światła, Pieśń Błogosławieństw, stanza 4

 

Cassandra czekała na schodach pod wejściem do kwater inkwizytorki. Najpierw oparła się swobodnie ramieniem o ścianę, ale potem doszła do wniosku, że taka pozycja jest mało godna jak na przywitanie się z Boską, więc postawiła jedną nogę stopień wyżej i oparła łokieć na kolanie.

Musiała chwilę poczekać, ale nie chciała przeszkadzać. Stała sobie w cichej refleksji, która ostatnio dość często dotyczyła tego, jak wspaniale wyglądała Trevelyan, na przykład kiedy miarowo unosiła się nad nią w łóżku. Tego rodzaju myśli kiedyś oznaczałaby długą wartę w zimnej kaplicy, ale od tamtego czasu doszła do wniosku, że życie jest za krótkie, żeby nie rozkoszować się jego wytrawniejszymi elementami.

Ta koncepcja naszła Cassandrę nieprzypadkowo, bo w dniu jej czterdziestych urodzin, który miał miejsce parę tygodni wcześniej. Nie spodziewała się, że data ta będzie niosła ze sobą jakieś szczególne wrażenie, i do popołudnia było w porządku, ale wraz z nadchodzącym wieczorem obejmował ją coraz większy niepokój, aż w końcu musiała ukryć się na blankach, żeby nikt nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak. Widząc oznaki nadchodzącej zimy i czując je również w kościach, jakoś przez nieuwagę pomyślała o sobie dwudziestoletniej i trzydziestoletniej, które nigdy by się nie spodziewały, że wylądują na miejscu tej dojrzałej, tu, w tej twierdzy, z tymi ludźmi, tymi zadaniami. Mimo to łączyła je jakaś wyczuwalna nić.

Drzwi w końcu się otworzyły. Boska Wiktoria wydała z siebie mało dystyngowany pisk, zbiegła z tupotem po schodach i rzuciła się Cassandrze na szyję.

— Cassandro. — Ujęła jej twarz w dłonie. — Twój widok to jak powrót do domu.

— Słowiku. — Nawet w grubych szatach Boskiej Leliana wydawała się krucha jak ptak. — Mnie też miło cię nareszcie widzieć.

Leliana pachniała znajomo rumiankiem i orlezjańskimi perfumami. Kiedy Cassandra wypuściła ją z objęć, zauważyła z bliska, że jej twarz zbladła, a zmarszczki się pogłębiły. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko Cassandrę dopadła jesień. Było to tym bardziej uderzające, żw ich pierwsze spotkanie pamiętała jak dziś

— Narozmawiałyście się z inkwizytorką? — zapytała.

— Och, tak, zdecydowanie. Jestem bardzo szczęśliwa, że znalazłyście siebie nawzajem. — Leliana klepnęła ją poufale w łopatkę i ruszyły w dół. — I tak wspaniale się dobrałyście.

— Powinnaś kiedyś posłuchać, jak się kłócimy. — Cassandra założyła ręce za plecami.

— Och, słyszałam przecież wielokrotnie.

— No tak. — Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi. Dla niej były to z jakiegoś powodu zupełnie odrębne sytuacje. — Racja.

— Niemniej — podjęła z wdziękiem Leliana, nie drążąc tego tematu. — Trevelyan potrzebuje kogoś, kto ma silne opinie. Jeśli czegokolwiek jej brakowało, biorąc pod uwagę ekwilibrystykę umysłową, właśnie sposobu na wykrystalizowanie pewnych myśli. Zważywszy na to, że ty masz bardzo zdecydowane poglądy…

— To wspaniale, że może wszystkie swoje pomysły po prostu odbijać ode mnie.

Leliana spojrzała na nią niepewnie.

— To był żart — wyjaśniła Cassandra.

— Zorientowałam się — parsknęła Leliana. — Ale jak na ciebie, to i tak nietypowy. Mam wrażenie, że tobie też robi to dobrze; odmłodniałaś i nabrałaś kolorów.

— To tylko północna opalenizna, która się jeszcze zachowała — powiedziała Cassandra, ale mile ją to połechtało.

Kiedy weszły do Wielkiej Sali, uwagę Leliany przykuł portret. Trudno żeby nie, Trevelyan powiesiła go na przeciwnej ścianie od wejścia do wieży.

— Cóż za dzieło — powiedziała uprzejmie.

— Nienawidzę go — wycedziła Cassandra.

— Walory artystyczne nie są aż tak fatalne…

— Walory artystyczne są dość niskie. A na dodatek coś się nie zgadza.

Zatrzymały się naprzeciwko portretu. Leliana przekrzywiła głowę, na której niebezpiecznie zachybotał się ceremonialny czepiec Boskiej.

— Faktycznie. To coś z proporcjami.

Portret przedstawiał Trevelyan siedzącą na swoim tronie w złoto-czerwonym stroju, który podkreślał jej karnację i kolor włosów. W zdrowej ręce dzierżyła laskę, a błyszczącą protezę ze srebrytu trzymała na kolanie. Cassandra stała po prawej stronie od tronu w stalowej zbroi z herbem justynian i taką miną, jakby chciała kogoś zabić.

— Dobry trop — podpowiedziała Cassandra. — Przez większość czasu pozowała za mnie giermka, bo szkoda mi było czasu siedzieć tydzień bez ruchu. Okazało się, że artysta nie był w stanie przeskalować jej proporcji do moich i wyszło, jak wyszło.

— Jesteś tam o głowę niższa — odkryła Leliana.

— Zgadza się. Już na zawsze historia będzie uważać, że nie sięgałam ręką do najwyższej półki.

Leliana roześmiała się donośnie, a jej srebrzysty śmiech przyciągnął uwagę gwardzistów, którzy zaczęli się kłaniać na wyprzódki.

Cassandra potrząsnęła głową i wskazała jej drogę do ogrodu.

— Bardzo żałuję, że poddałam jej ten pomysł, ale już za późno, niestety.

Na dworze chłód uderzał nagle w twarz i odsłonięte partie skóry. Cassandra postawiła kołnierz dubletu, a Leliana naciągnęła białe rękawiczki.

— Bardzo spokojnie się tu zrobiło — powiedziała, rozglądając się po pustych alejkach.

— Tak, ze względu na nadciągającą zimę. Większość ludzi oddelegowaliśmy na posterunki w przyjaźniejszym klimacie. Tutaj mamy tylko rekrutów do oddziałów specjalnych i nowicjuszy zakonnych. Oprócz stałych współpracowników Inkwizycji, rzecz jasna.

Cassandra wskazała jej kierunek delikatnym dotykiem ręki na plecach. Jej czarna, metalowa rękawica stanowiła potężny kontrast do bieli szat Boskiej, i przez moment czuła się, jakby znowu eskortowała gdzieś Justynię.

Zajrzały do kaplicy. W środku modliło się troje nowicjuszy: dwoje w klasycznej pozie, wspartych na mieczu, a jedna na stojąco, ze spuszczoną głową.

— Kto to? — szepnęła Leliana, rozwiewając iluzję.

— Nasz najnowszy nabytek — westchnęła Cassandra. — Córka naszej gospodyni z Rivainu. Dziewczyna, która wyłowiła Josephine z zatoki Rialto.

— Aha. Nie jest andrastianką…?

— Niby jest. — Ta sprawa wciąż przyprawiała Cassandrę o ból głowy. — Ewidentnie fascynuje ją wojowniczy aspekt Andraste i wszechobecny Stwórcy, ale… jak by to ująć… nie ma serca do rytuałów, a szczególnie odrzuca ją klęczenie.

Leliana zrobiła powątpiewającą minę.

— Z perspektywy czasu uważam, Cassandro, że myśmy się nawet za dużo naklęczały.

— Ćśśś! — Cassandra przyłożyła palec do ust. — Niech klęczą. To wyrabia charakter.

— Ale poza tym… nadaje się na justyniankę?

— Zdecydowanie. Ulepiona z najlepszej gliny. Może czasem nieco porywcza, ale to chyba ten północny temperament.

Leliana przyglądała się nowicjuszom jeszcze chwilę, a potem cofnęła się w głąb ogrodu. Nie było tu już czego podziwiać, bo wszystko oprócz iglaków straciło liście na jesień.

— A ty, Cassandro… — Przysiadła na jednej z ławeczek. Cassandra przystanęła obok, bo wydało jej się to naturalniejsze, bądź co bądź, w towarzystwie Boskiej. — Powiedz: wydostałaś się ze swojej ciemnej nocy duszy?

Cassandra obawiała się przez cały czas, że Leliana o to zapyta, i bardzo żałowała, że naprowadziła ją na ten trop ponurymi listami, których nawysyłała na wiosnę, kiedy Trevelyan cierpiała samotnie w wieży, jakby odbywała karę za to, że tak dzielnie poniosła swoje przypadkowe bohaterstwo. Cassandra też wówczas cierpiała, ale na trochę innym tle, i odruchowo zwróciła się do Leliany, jakby nadal jechały na tym samym wózku.

— Na to wygląda. — Przełknęła ślinę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń między swoimi butami. — Nie mogłam znaleźć żadnego punktu odniesienia… Może miałaś rację, mówiąc, że dość się naklęczałyśmy. Teraz już nie wystarcza pójść na jutrznię i pomyśleć sobie porządnie podczas psalmów. Świat jest na to za dziwny, za skomplikowany.

— To jak się odnalazłaś? — Leliana wbiła w nią swój niepokojący, chłodny wzrok.

Cassandra wzruszyła ramionami.

— Zrobiłam jedyne, co mogłam. Podążyłam za czyimś przewodnictwem.

Surowa twarz Leliany się rozchmurzyła.

— Mówiłam, że do siebie pasujecie.

— To naprawdę nie jest takie oczywiste — prychnęła Cassandra. Bardzo dużo pozostawało niepowiedziane, a część - wykrzyczane podczas awantur, bo Trevelyan była jedyną osobą, która w ogóle nie bała się gniewu Cassandry. — To… nie wiem…

— Trevelyan wygląda znacznie lepiej, niż kiedy ostatnio ją widziałam. Ta proteza… Ta ręka jest imponująca.

— To prawda, ale nie zastąpi prawdziwej. Trevelyan była leworęczna, miała piękny charakter pisma, a teraz wstydzi się pisać. Musiała dać ubrania do przerobienia…

— Oczywiście, ale przyzwyczaiła się, odmieniła. Jest silniejsza. To było dla mnie oczywiste.

— To nie tylko moja zasługa — powiedziała Cassandra. — Przepraszam, nie umiem o tym rozmawiać.

Ta nieumiejętność nie brała się nie tyle z niechęci do dzielenia się przeżyciami, chociaż te, swoją drogą, Cassandra uważała za niesłychanie osobiste, ile z przestrzeni, jakiej to dotyczyło. Oczytana w romansach Cassandra w temacie swoich relacji damsko-męskich (i ostatnio damsko-damskich) z trudnością formułowała jakąkolwiek myśl. Rozmawiając wtedy z Trevelyan, w mrocznym pokoju potevinterskiego pałacyku w Rivainie, powiedziała o tym najwięcej i najbardziej składnie w całym swoim życiu. Tak, dotarła do konkluzji, że szukanie ideału jest błędem. Nie miała pojęcia, jak to się stało, skoro przez całe życie stała na wygodnej pozycji osoby niedostępnej, przeznaczonej do rzeczy wyższych niż pocieranie o siebie nawzajem w sianie czy w jakiejś zacienionej alkowie. Nie było jednego momentu, kiedy coś się w niej zmieniło; tylko seria powidoków Trevelyan, jak przez mgłę, jak we śnie.

— Jednak zostałam swoją czapką? — Leliana wyrwała ją z zamyślenia.

— Słucham?

Leliana wymownie dotknęła wysokiego czepca Boskiej.

— Poniekąd trudno ją zignorować, kiedy tak rozmawiamy.

— Nie martw się, nie będę wyciskać z ciebie szczegółów. Widzę, że cała zawinęłaś się już w supeł z zażenowania.

Cassandra odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Wszystko opowiedziała mi inkwizytorka — dokończyła z przebiegłym uśmiechem Leliana.

Z opresji wydobył Cassandrę Erazm, który wpadł do ogrodu z pełnym impetem, ale na ich widok zwolnił do dystyngowanego chodu. Doszedł do ławki, stuknął ostrogami i zgiął się w pół.

— Wasza świetlistość.

Leliana machnęła ręką.

— Udało mi się pozbyć ogona, więc możemy sobie tutaj tego oszczędzić, proszę.

Erazm ukłonił się sztywno. Cassandra zmierzyła go wzrokiem i poprawiła mu kołnierz, który był jakoś dziwnie wywinięty. Erazm miał ogólnie dobrą prezencję, ale czasem coś go tak zajmowało, że zapominał się ubrać albo zapiąć.

— Dziękuję. Przepraszam, spieszyłem się po treningu. Są w kaplicy?

— Tak, bardzo pobożni — odpowiedziała mu Leliana. — Dobre wrażenie robią na mnie ci justynianie. To chyba zasługa ich wielkiej mistrzyni…

— Ja też, jeśli pozwolisz, protestuję. — Cassandra zauważyła kątem oka, że Erazm aż pokraśniał. — W zakonie wszyscy jesteśmy siostrami i braćmi. Jest nas tak mało, że nie potrzeba żadnej hierarchii.

— Ale rośniemy w siłę — rozentuzjazmował się Erazm. — Na przykład ta trójka, którą Wasza Boskość wkrótce wyświęci… Inkwizycja podobnie, udało nam się nawet, co niebywałe, założyć przyczółek w moim rodzinnym Rivainie…

— Tak, słyszałam — powiedziała łaskawie Leliana. — I to zaiste niebywałe. Rivaińczycy znani są z niechęci do Zakonu.

— Dzięki Erazmowi było nam łatwiej — przyznała Cassandra. — Zresztą… słyszałaś historię.

— Czy mamy jakieś nowe wiadomości odnośnie Dzieci Andraste? — zapytał Erazm, urywając na końcu w sposób niepozostawiający wątpliwości, że miała tam jeszcze wskoczyć jakaś Świetlistość czy Ekscelencja.

— Nic zupełnie nowego. Cios, jaki zadaliście im w Rivainie, sprawił, że rozproszyli się jak szczury po Orlais i Wolnych Marchiach. To wielogłowy potwór, jak obetnie się jedną głowę, wyrasta pięć innych.

Cassandra wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie tego, jak musiała złamać de Trauborgowi rękę, żeby go pokonać. Do ostatniej chwili trzymał ją za gardło i mamrotał coś o tym, jak jej czas minął.

— Jeśli będzie trzeba wszystkie te głowy odciąć, to tak zrobimy — powiedziała chłodno.

— To Dzieło Stwórcy — przytaknął Erazm.

Leliana spojrzała na Cassandrę, jakby chciała coś zweryfikować, ale nie uważała za stosowne powiedzieć tego na głos. Był to wielki powrót do ich dawnych czasów.

— To nasze dzieło — powiedziała z emfazą Cassandra, poluzowując ramiona. Miała już za sobą długi dzień.

Przez chwilę trwali w milczeniu, Leliana na ławce, a oni po obu stronach, uzbrojeni i pokorni, na tle jesiennego ogrodu. Mógłby to być niezły obraz z pobożnego życia zakonnego, gdyby nie to, że Boska przyjechała w góry uciec od swojego dostojeństwa, rycerz Erazm był dawnym zbuntowanym magiem, a wielka mistrzyni Cassandra miała kryzys wieku średniego.

Twierdza nie była jednak cicha. W kuchni wrzała praca, w bibliotece ktoś przerzucał książki, a krużgankiem, sądząc po odgłosie kroków, maszerowały dwie osoby.

Zza krzaka wyłoniły się Trevelyan i Josephine. Trevelyan kroczyła pewnie przed siebie, łapiąc refleksy słońca na metalowej ręce i aureoli włosów, łopocząc czerwonym płaszczem, a Josephine drobiła za nią na obcasach, opowiadając coś, co wymagało wielosylabowych słów i gestykulacji.

Trevelyan zlustrowała ich trójkę z zadowoleniem wzrokiem, kiwnęła głową Erazmowi i przystanęła obok Cassandry, bodąc ją barkiem w ramię.

— Cóż za znakomite towarzystwo się tu zebrało — powiedziała. — Na naszym odludziu! Żeby to uczcić, zamówiłam to i owo z kuchni. Posilmy się przed niewątpliwie długim wydarzeniem, jakim będą święcenia.

— Mamy jeszcze parę rzeczy do omówienia, inkwizytorko — przypomniała jej uprzejmie, ale dobitnie Josephine.

— Jestem pewna, że najpierw możemy podjąć naszego gościa. — Cassandra rzuciła znaczące spojrzenie Lelianie. — Nieprawdaż?

— Tak, tak. — Leliana uniosła się i otrzepała swoją nieskazitelną szatę. — Chodźmy na obiad czym prędzej. Chętnie zjem posiłek w towarzystwie mniej niż dwudziestu osób.

Trevelyan wsunęła prawą rękę pod łokieć Cassandry i wyrwała do przodu, jak zwykle w awangardzie.


End file.
